Seven Brides for Seven Brothers
by voi ch'intrate
Summary: Carlisle Cullen has found a bride who can handle his entire family--what he didn't reckon was that she would sweep him off his feet. Or that his rambunctious brothers would all find brides of their own, but love doesn't come softly for the Cullens. AU AH
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight nor do I own Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, for that matter. Consider this the disclaimer for this entire story, seeing as typing this all out every chapter will become rather old after a while.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gettin' Married

_"Bless your beautiful hide, wherever you may be. We ain't met yet, but I'm a-willin' to bet, you're the gal for me."_

_-"Bless Your Beautiful Hide" from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_

Dust rolled off the Western streets in droves, it was almost as if it was desperately trying to relocate from the sleepy little mountain town to someplace more interesting. It was Western dust, for Pete's sake! And it had yet to be trod upon by anything but smelly horses, it wanted gun fights and the Lone Ranger!

But, upon that dust a young man strode purposefully across the street. His dirty blonde hair brushed across his handsome, pale face as it swayed in the wind. He tucked his long fingers into his pockets and hunched his shoulders forward, pressing ahead against the cool, early-summer wind.

The small family-run café down the road was his destination. His eyes lazily glanced around for an empty table. The food smelled absolutely mouth-watering, and what Carlisle Cullen wouldn't have given for a big, juicy steak right then and there, nobody could tell. One that was so rare it was practically mooing.

Several other men were there, their daughters sitting next to him. Carlisle took a distinct interest in the young woman seated around the diner. He was in need of a woman around his house. A brave woman.

"What can I get you, sir?" A feminine voice asked from somewhere above his left ear. He realized he'd been staring at all the young women in the room, and instantly felt ashamed. He looked up and saw her: the bravest woman.

She had soft caramel hair that was swept away from her face in an elegant twist above the nape of her neck. Her face was soft, and round, as was her figure. She had caring bright, brown eyes and a mysterious smile.

He had enough sense to close his mouth; but, she had noticed him gaping and let out a stray giggle. Her voice was musical. "I doubt that the young lady sampling within the room is suited to your tastes—you look a little too ruffle-and-tumble for them." She laughed, covering the pretty bow of her mouth with her fingertips.

"How would you know that?" Carlisle Cullen asked, leaning back in the chair, and crossing his legs under the checked table-cloth. The woman crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well," she said, drawing out the one word, "you look like you haven't shaved in about a month," she ran a finger over his jaw where a shadow of blonde stubble dusted his cheeks, "you are in desperate need of a bath, and," she said leaning in so her button nose was pressed to the side of his neck, "you smell." She finished with a bright smile as she pulled back.

Carlisle was completely floored. He laughed, and rubbed his jaw. "If I cannot find a good woman here, where would you suggest I look?" He asked.

"Elsewhere," she stated, planting her fists on her hips. He noticed for the first time what she wore, a plain dress in a soft calico fabric, with a row of pearly buttons down the bodice.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, and smiled. "I seemed to have offended you."

"No, I just don't think the trigger-happy fathers want their pretty daughters looked at like cattle." She said, arching her fine eyebrows over amber eyes.

Carlisle pursed his lips, "None of these women look like the kind of woman I'd be looking for anyway."

"Oh," the woman said. "What are you looking for?"

Carlisle considered for a moment, thinking of his home life and the woman he would need that would be able to handle that chaotic arrangement. "I would need someone completely out of her mind." He said, with a mirthless chuckle.

"So you need someone who is willing to take on something that would drive normal women to the brink of insanity?" She asked, sitting down across from him, her skirts swishing against his ankle and made him bridle a little.

He smiled, "Yes, I do believe that's exactly what I need."

She smirked at him, and brushed a nonexistent piece of hair away from her face, "What do you need this woman for exactly?"

"I need a bride, Miss Platt," Carlisle said, and then realized he'd slipped up. He mentally kicked himself. He was not under any circumstances supposed to show that he already knew her.

She quirked her head to the side, "Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'm afraid I can't help you, then."

Mr. Cullen? She knew his name. He had been told of this woman who had moved there alone—a travesty for the time—and instantly wished to know of her name. Of course the fact that he had seen her cripple a drunk who attempted to make lewd advances at her, and her unwavering wit and attitude were just pluses to her availability. Carlisle Cullen had, in fact, not been looking for a woman in general but for a specific woman. Esme Platt.

And she had said she couldn't help him when it came to his needing a wife. Oh, if only she knew all the ways she could help him.

"Perhaps you can, Miss Platt," he said, trying to make his voice sound more alluring. He didn't think he was very good at it. He tried to remember what his brother's had advised him in doing. Something about flexing his muscles to appear manlier, flippantly ignoring her, and a plethora of other nonsensical suggestions.

"How would I be able to do that, Mr. Cullen?" She asked, she rested her chin on the palm of her little hand and stared at him skeptically.

"Come with me," he said more fervently than the situation called for, "Come back to my cabin with me."

"That would be improper, Mr. Cullen, for a young, unwed woman to go to a young, unwed man's cabin without supervision," she scoffed then, a cute little noise that very nearly made Carlisle blush, "the audacity of it!"

"We don't have to be unwed," he said, looking straight into her eyes.

She straightened up in her chair, and fisted her hands into the fabric of her skirt. "Don't patronize me, Mr. Cullen," she said, straightening her back and pushing away from the table. She brushed past him and he leaned back just in time to grab her wrist.

"Please, Miss Platt," he insisted, but she pulled against him with more strength than he would have thought possible. She was so small, and breakable. "Miss Platt," he pleaded, standing just behind her, she still had her head bowed, leaning away like an obstinate mule. He tried a different approach, "Esme!"

Her shoulders went rigid and then relaxed to something apathetic. "Esme, please. Come with me." He pleaded softly.

"Excuse me, young man, but I'd let that young lady go if I were you," the town preacher said, standing and resting his palm on the butt of his gun. He leveled Carlisle with a solemn gaze.

"Yes, excuse me sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Esme," he let go of her wrist and it fell listlessly to her side.

Carlisle stepped away, and then felt someone grab the back of his flannel shirt. "Please, Carlisle," she whispered softly, "Preacher, can we talk to you outside?" She raised her voice over the nervous babble that had started to well inside the café.

Carlisle turned to stare at her in disbelief. She was looking at him in awed incredulity, as if she had no idea she had just spoken. The preacher had the same, wide-eyed incredulous expression as Esme.

"If that's what the two of you want," he replied simply, not letting his fingers slip an inch from the hilt of his gun.

Carlisle led Esme outside, he noted with a thrill of pleasure, that she slipped her hand within his. They stood opposite the preacher on the small, front porch of the diner.

"Now, you two, what is this all about?" He asked, glaring at the both of them. He put his hands on his hips, looking out at them from under gray, caterpillar brows.

"I think we might need to talk privately, before we speak to you," Carlisle said, furrowing his own rather comely eyebrows.

Esme tugged on his hand and he bent his head close to hers.

"If I understood you correctly back inside, then I'm to assume you wish to marry me," she hissed furiously in his ear, her cheeks flushing.

He rubbed her palm soothingly with the tips of her fingers, "You assume correctly, Miss Esme Platt."

"Then I accept your proposal, Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle smiled a warm, tender smile. She looked straight into his eyes and leaned forward to press her lips chastely against his. Carlisle gasped at the shock of it, and then leaned forward to cup her face against his. She sighed and pulled away, her eyes fluttering open.

"Thank you for that, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in her ear. She opened and closed her mouth several times, and Carlisle smirked. He turned back to the preacher, and smiled an earth-shattering smile.

"I do believe, we are going to be in need of a wedding," Carlisle smiled euphorically.

The preacher smirked and nodded knowingly. "You better look after that girl, you hear me, Cullen?" He asked, glaring at Carlisle once more. Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Good," the preacher nodded, trying to conceal his smile, "well, just follow me and I'll go get my Bible to make this here union official."

Carlisle beamed and leaned down to kiss Esme's cheek, "Thank you, thank you so much."

He wove his fingers between hers and pulled her forward, following the preacher to the small church within the town. The mountains loomed in the distance, snow-capped and picturesque.

"Carlisle, where do you live?" Esme asked; she looked somewhat confused, "I only see you around town once every several months."

Carlisle shrugged, "I live in a house up in the mountains; I only come down when need be."

His mouth turned down at the corners, and he pensively stared at the dusty road, something about his home obviously seemed to perturb him, but he seemed unwilling to indulge any details.

The church was a small white building, and was right next to the saloon, which for some reason Carlisle found immensely funny. He walked forward with Esme on his arm, and he couldn't help but notice everything had taken on a pink hue.

The preacher led them into the small church; he turned to face them once the door was closed. He crossed his arms over his chest, "Now, I'm none too happy about this. But if you two youngsters are adamant about it, I won't object."

"We are preacher, we are," Esme said.

"You could have married someone besides this man, you barely know him," the preacher said, indicating to Carlisle.

"I don't need to," Esme said smiling assuredly, she pressed herself closer to Carlisle.

The preacher sighed, "If you're sure about this, Esme." He reached for his Bible and opened it, reading 1 Corinthians 13, and then Proverbs 31.

Carlisle barely heard him, or the words about God's love and the order for a man to become one with his wife. All Carlisle knew were the bright orbs of his new wife's eyes, staring up at him shimmering with undulated tears.

"Do you, Carlisle Cullen, take Esme Platt to be your wedded wife, to love and to cherish 'til death do you part?" The preacher asked, glaring a Carlisle for good measure.

"I do," Carlisle said, smiling reassuringly at Esme.

The preacher gave a brief nod before continuing, "Do you, Esme Platt, take Carlisle Cullen to be your wedded husband, to love and to cherish, 'til death do you part?"

Esme sighed blissfully, "I do."

Carlisle wasn't sure his smile could get any wider, but it grew so wide at those two little words he thought his cheeks were going to crack in half.

The preacher let out a pent up breath, "I now pronounce you man and wife," grimacing a little, he added, "You may kiss the bride."

Carlisle smiled down at Esme. He brushed a stray lock of her wavy caramel hair out of her face before leaning towards her.

She stretched up on her tip toes, pressing her hands against his chest to balance herself. He put his hand on the small of her back, rubbing a soothing circle with his thumb. He closed the distance between them in less than a second, and pressed his lips to hers. She was so warm, and soft, and everything he could have asked for and even the things he would never have thought to asked for.

And now, she was Esme Cullen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is my first full-length fanfiction. And I dearly hope it is liked. I'm not exactly the best writer on the face of the planet--but I try. **

**So here's the deal with this story: If you've been unfortunate enough to have never heard of the musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, I suggest you take a peak at it. YouTube is a glorious thing. I'll also put the link to the IMBD page for it on my profile. If you have actually heard of it, then good for you. You'll have realized that I have taken liberties with the story, seeing as I cannot seem to bring myself to make Carlisle any less suave than he already is and in the original Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Adam, Carlisle's counterpart, is a little too rough-and-tumble for my tastes. This story will be _loosely_ based on the musical.**

**Updates for this story will be tentatively planned for every Monday. As of the current moment I only have through chapter 8 written, and I would like to get a little further ahead before I start updating twice weekly. **

**I will post more information about the musical as well as this story on the next chapter. As for the bigger questions, I'll take a whack at them now. Everyone is human. No one will be turned into vampires, as far as this story is concerned vampires don't exist. Most people's ages have also been modified to fit the story. I'll make a chart for you all once those characters have actually been introduced. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meetin' the Family

_"They say that blood is thicker than water. Maybe that's why we battle our own with more energy and gusto than we would ever expend on strangers."_

_-David Assael_

Esme Platt—no Cullen—had never, ever been happier. In fact, she had never truly been happy until Carlisle had made her so deliriously happy that she figured no one had ever experienced such happiness before.

She sighed blissfully as his—their—wagon gained altitude through the mountains. She took in all the beautiful scenery, from the snow-capped mountains to the thick evergreens. The smell of the fresh, mountain air tickled her nose.

She sighed contentedly, and rested her head against Carlisle's shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled. He released the reigns with one hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against him. She reveled in the feel of his strong arm pulling her tightly to him.

She turned her head infinitesimally and pressed her nose into the crook of his neck and took a deep breath.

Carlisle chuckled, "I thought you said I smelled?"  
Esme smiled, "I did, but I didn't clarify if it was a bad smell or a good smell," she retorted, taking another deep whiff of his distinctly manly scent.

Carlisle gave a deep laugh, and grinned at her. "I take it I smell good, then?"

She nodded into the crook of his neck.

"I might have made an attempt to smell alright, just for you," he teased, rubbing his hand up her arm.

She hummed, and smiled. Her eyes closed against her best intentions; and she dozed, using Carlisle as a pillow. The steady rocking back and forth of the carriage lulled her into an even more peaceful sleep.

She dreamed of her life with Carlisle. Little blonde haired, blue eyed children ran around calling him 'Papa' and her 'Mama'. In her dream she felt Carlisle brushing her hair back tenderly, and pressing a kiss to her brow. The dream suddenly changed scenery and she was an old woman, seated on a rocking chair, a hoary-haired Carlisle next to her, holding her hand.

She awoke with a start as the wagon screeched to a halt in front of a dilapidated-looking, log cabin. There were chairs all over the front porch, some of which were upright, others were turned over. It looked like some sort of strange bar-fight scene.

She heard Carlisle's sharp intake of breath. And then he shook his head.

"Is this not how you left this?" She asked, bewildered. Had someone robbed Carlisle's home, her new home?

"No," he said carefully.

Esme's back went rigid and she fisted her hands into the fabric of her skirt, so someone had been here. In her home, ruining her furniture.

A sudden battle cry caught her attention and she gave a frightened, little shriek. She turned to see two very tall, brawny men wrestling just outside the mouth of the barn. One seemed to have gained the upper hand, and had the other in a headlock. Esme gasped and looked to Carlisle for help.

He just rolled his eyes and gave her a sheepish look.

Suddenly a boyish laugh sounded from the roof of the barn, and Esme looked up to see a young boy sitting on the gable of the barn and throwing pebbles at the two wrestling below. He laughed when he hit the larger man right in the temple.

The man sprang up from the ground and rubbed the red welt on the side of his head, his fingers wove into his curly, brown hair and he cursed loudly at the boy on the roof, who just answered with a laugh.

There was a groan from the cabin, and a sudden banging like a cat tap-dancing on what sounded like a piano. More loud cursing from the curly haired man, and then a retort of mangled piano notes, followed by the mirthful laugh of the boy, a groan from the ground where the other blonde man was nursing a swollen lip, and the piano tap-dancing came back even louder then ever. All in all, it sounded like a sad, haphazard concerto where the musicians were these strange men, and the instruments were their voices and one much-abused keyboard.

Carlisle groaned and then leapt from his perch on the wagon. He stalked up the stairs and onto the front porch, he banged on the door, "Any of you in there, come out on the porch this second."

The piano came to a halt, and a male voice answered, "Bite me, Carlisle."

"On the porch, NOW!" Carlisle barked. A man, just shorter than Carlisle, brushed out of the door and stood on the porch. His reddish hair stood out in wild disarray, hanging over his eyes and brushing against his collar.

"C'mon Carlisle," the burly, brown-haired man whined, "I almost got the little brat down to fight me."

"Porch now," Carlisle repeated. The two who had been wrestling resignedly plodded to the porch and stood next to the bronze-haired one. Esme assessed them all as the boy climbed down from the eves of the roof and slipped, falling into a pile of hay in the process. Esme stood and was about to see if he was alright when he bounced up and walked over to the other three as if nothing had happened. He was the most tan of the four, five counting Carlisle, with brown hair and brown eyes.

Carlisle turned to them, and started counting under his breath, "Where are the other two?"  
Two more? Esme's head reeled. She sat frozen on the bench of the wagon, staring at the four men assembled on the porch. All had a lanky build, same sharp features and jaw-lines that looked very, very familiar to her. She gasped and looked at Carlisle, his straight nose and angular jaw matched the other four perfectly. Like brothers.

"Don't know, don't care," the brawny blonde said, scratching the stubble dusting his chin.

Carlisle pinched the bridge of nose, "Tell me where they are," he demanded.

The bronze-haired one sighed, "They're brooding somewhere away from Dumb and Dumber over there," he said jerking his thumb at the two muscular men.

Carlisle groaned and rolled his eyes, "PORCH NOW!"

There was a soft 'thump' and a tall, graceful man with long, blonde hair loped to the porch, another man about Carlisle's height with brown hair and tanned skin emerged from the house.

"Now, I'm glad you all decided to join me," Carlisle said dryly. He looked over the six men standing on the porch and then he turned his gaze to Esme, who still sat frozen to the wagon bench.

"Oooh," the curly haired one said, "who's your lady friend, Carlisle?"

Carlisle glared, and crossed his arms over his chest, making sure they caught a sight of his left hand and the thin, silver band there.

"You married her," the bronze haired one said, his glare flickered up to Esme. She smiled at him, because that was the only reaction that she could think of that might help her current situation.

Carlisle turned and strode to the wagon, and helped her down, winding an arm around her waist. He led her in front of the six young men. She felt as if she was being stripped naked in front of a firing squad. Six pairs of multicoloured eyes trained upon her.

"Boys, this is Esme Cullen, my wife." Esme couldn't help it, the euphoric smile that spread across her features, "And these, Esme, are my brothers."

"Brothers?" Esme asked, bewildered. She stared up the row, and then back down. She took Carlisle's hand in her own and squeezed it. He put a hand on the small of her back and rubbed reassuringly.

"Esme, may I introduce you to Emmett," the tall one with the curly brown hair. He smiled showing a pair of dimples. He had dark brown eyes, that twinkled like a child's. Carlisle continued down the row, "And next to Emmett is Garrett."

Garrett nodded, and stared at Esme, his gray-blue eyes unconcerned with the new arrival. Carlisle spoke again, "And then Benjamin," the short brown-haired boy, obviously the youngest, smiled at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Esme," he said.

"Thank you for being the only polite one," Carlisle said, glaring at Emmett and Garret, "Edward is next, and the one you heard mangling the piano earlier." Edward rolled his eyes, and swept a hand through his messy, bronze hair.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, indicating to the tall, blonde haired one. Jasper nodded. "And last but not least, Eleazar." Eleazar looked as old as, if not older than Carlisle. He stepped forward and offered Esme his hand. She shook it and smiled at him.

"Are there any more," she asked apprehensively.

"Nope," Emmett said, popping his lips, "Ma got a gander at Benny's pretty little face and just keeled over."

"Shut up, Em!" Ben yelled, and lunged at his older brother.

Garrett caught him around the waist, and threw him to the ground. He bounced back as if he were made of elastic, "Don't talk about Mama like that!" Benjamin yelled at Emmett.

Carlisle leaned down and whispered in Esme's ear, "She died in childbirth with him, he blames himself."

Esme gasped, and felt tears prick her eyes. Carlisle shook his head slightly and squeezed her hand as if it say 'it's alright, don't worry about him'.

"I'm going back inside," Edward said, and the distinct sounds of the piano were heard once more.

"Do you still need us, Carlisle?" Jasper asked, as a full-blown wrestling match started between little Benjamin and Emmett began. Garrett stood on the sidelines occasionally laughing or throwing a punch himself.

"No, go, but I expect you all to be in for dinner and cleaned up," Carlisle added.

"Cleaned up, like as in shaved?" Emmett asked, his fight forgotten.

"Yes," Carlisle said warily.

"But my beard makes me popular with the ladies," Emmett said, fingering the coarse dark hairs on his cheeks.

"What ladies, Em?" Garrett teased, "Jess?"

Esme was taken aback, "Who's Jess?" She asked.

"Jessica," Eleazar replied, leaning against the porch post, "is our goat."

Esme couldn't help but smile, and laugh a little. Carlisle shook his head, "If you don't mind, I figure we could get dinner started."

"You're taking her inside?" Eleazar asked, looking between Carlisle and Esme.

"That was the plan," Carlisle replied. "Let me guess, there's a mess waiting for us in there. Considering our dining room chairs are on the front porch, I think that's a good assumption."

"As good as any," Eleazar shrugged.

"Emmett!" Carlisle yelled.

"He actually didn't do it this time," Eleazar replied, amused.

"Oh," Carlisle said, raising his eyebrows. "I'll kill Edward," he replied and Eleazar chuckled, walking away and pulling a book from his pocket.

"So your brother broke all your chairs?" Esme asked in a strained whisper.

"It would appear. Someone was probably teasing him." Carlisle replied, sounding tired.

"And he'd break all your chairs because of it?" Esme asked.

Carlisle gave her a look. "He would."

Esme nodded and purposefully walked into the house with a determined walk. Carlisle chuckled and followed behind her like the obedient husband he was.

* * *

**There, it was a little short; I know, but at least we got the introduction to all those handsome Cullen brothers! So, I decided to post two times a week now. I've actually had time to write despite school starting back up again. I'm about seven chapters ahead, so if I post twice a week then that gives me a good head-start. Updates should now come regularly on Mondays and Thursdays. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reception to my first fanfiction. I will now address the "point of view" issue that some reviewers have brought up. I hope this makes sense: My intent was for this to be from 3rd person point of view, it's not Carlisle's point of view nor Esme's nor anyone else for that matter. The story will switch focus between main characters as I see fit. I dearly hope this doesn't confuse anyone. I prefer this type of story-telling because you don't have one totally biased point of view on the events taking place, you can focus on several different people. I hope this is a good explanation.**

**And now, I will talk a little bit more about Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. As I'm sure you've found out; I've extended the Cullen family for the purposes of this fiction. The original musical is about the Pontipee's, a family of seven brothers. The eldest marries a woman from town, and the younger ones all eventually fall in love. It's very cliche, I know. Anyway, I figured I'd give you guys a little chart to help you figure out who's who. Forgive me for the utterly corny last names I've given people....**

**Name of Original 7B47B Character -- Name of Twilight Character -- Age in this Story -- Name of Twilight Love Interest -- Age in this Story  
Adam Pontipee** **-- Carlisle Cullen -- 25 -- Esme [Platt] Cullen -- 23  
Benjamin Pontipee -- Eleazar Cullen -- 23 -- Carmen Vega -- 20  
Caleb Pontipee -- Emmett Cullen -- 21 -- Rosalie Hale -- 20  
Daniel Pontipee -- Garrett Cullen -- 20 -- Katrina Tolstoy -- 20  
Ephraim Pontipee -- Jasper Cullen -- 19 -- Mary Alice Brandon -- 17  
Frankincense [Frank] Pontipee -- Edward Cullen -- 17 -- Isabella Swan -- 17  
Gideon Pontipee -- Benjamin Cullen -- 16 -- Tia David -- 16**

**More characters will come in later, but those are the main characters. The Cullens are all biological brothers, as if that weren't obvious, they just have different hair/eye colour. Yes, it's genetically possible for them all to have those specific eye colours. Don't argue with me, I actually did the Punnett's Squares that would find out the biological possibilites of genetics for them to all be related and look the way they do. The girls will make their appearance in several chapters, be patient. **

**I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time with this dreadfully boring and long author's note. Thank you all for reading! I appreaciate reviews, like any other popularity crazed author. If you have seen the original Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and read this, say so in your review and I'll send you a preview of the next chapter!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Supper's Ready

_"You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them."_

_-Desmond Tutu_

Edward's fingers caressed the ivory keys, morphing into the dark melody of Bach's Aria. It began to float through the room. Edward knew this day would come; Carlisle was getting cabin fever being snowed in with them every single year. He knew it was a matter of time before Carlisle would bring a woman home.

Edward was actually pleasantly surprised by Esme, she was not a vain woman, and she seemed genuine and kind. He could still hear Carlisle talking to her on the porch—no doubt explaining why he had brought her home to a houseful of rambunctious men.

The door opened and Carlisle threw him a pointed glare.

"Emmett's fault, he provoked me," Edward replied easily letting the melody die. His fingers rested just above the keys, he started playing absentmindedly, just plucking notes at random.

"That sounds lovely, um…" Esme trailed off, looking at Edward curiously.

"Edward, I'm Edward," he replied. He still plunked his fingers across the keys, a melody forming, "And thank you, I'm glad you like it."

Esme smiled at him. She could get used to having a ton of brothers. She was an only child, so to have a big family was a new and exciting experience.

Edward continued to play before pushing the piano bench back abruptly and left the house. He glimpsed Carlisle and Esme standing in the middle of the destroyed kitchen, embracing. He whispered in her ear and she laughed.

Edward walked out onto the front porch and gathered the remnants of their dining room chairs. He sighed and looked at the splintered pieces of wood.

"This is ridiculous," Edward sighed to himself.

"Well, Eddie, you shouldn't have gone and broken all of them," Benjamin cackled from his perch on the barn roof.

"What did Carlisle tell you about sitting up there?" Edward shot back.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Benjamin retorted, mussing his brown hair.

Edward snorted, "Get your hide down here and help me fix these chairs."

Benjamin laughed lightly, "You're trying to make a good impression on Esme aren't you?" His brown eyes grew solemn as he waited for an answer.

"Yes, I am." Edward replied after a silence. "It's been a while since we've had a lady around here, it'll be good for us."

Benjamin nodded, "The last lady around here was Mama. Is Esme like Mama?" He asked, innocently.

Edward contemplated for a moment. "Yeah, she's a lot like Mama," he said quietly.

Benjamin nodded, and leaped into the fanning branches of a nearby tree, scurrying down the trunk and meeting his brother on the porch. "So, do we need to fix these chairs?"

"Yeah, or I bet Carlisle will cut all the strings in my piano," Edward chuckled.

Benjamin looked up from his work assessing the damage of the chairs, "You should play something pretty for Esme."

Edward contemplated this for a moment, "I'm planning on writing something for her."

Benjamin's face glowed as he smiled, and started to piece the chairs back together. Edward contemplated something while he nailed the chair legs back onto the broken seat.

"Hey, Benjamin," he asked softly, "who do you think will be next?"

"Next what?" Benjamin asked, his brown eyes shining with curiosity.

Edward ran a nervous hand through his straggled bronze hair, "Next to get married, find a girl." He shrugged.

Benjamin considered for a moment, "Well Eleazar is second oldest, maybe him next." He raised his wiry-muscled shoulders and looked sheepishly at his older brother.

"If we go by age," Edward said wryly, "you know you'll be last."

Benjamin chuckled, "Ok, then maybe we won't go by age."

Edward smirked, "Does young Benjamin want to find a girl?" He nudged his brother and guffawed.

"Maybe," Benjamin quipped, "I am sixteen now," he puffed up his chest, "you think the girls will like me?"

Garrett sauntered up the porch and ruffled his youngest brother's hair, "Not a chance, baby boy, the girls will be too awed by my manliness that they won't even see you."

"Seriously, Garrett," Edward said morosely, "don't be mean to him."

"I wasn't being mean," Garrett retorted, "just stating facts."

Edward laughed, "I feel sorry for the poor girl who falls for you."

Garrett clicked his tongue, "She won't have to fall for me; I'll fall for her. I want a girl who can bring me to my knees."

Edward shook his head and went back to sanding the rough edge of one of the finished chairs. The sand paper made a therapeutic scratching noise against the wood. Edward and his brothers fell into a comfortable silence, allowing Edward time to think.

Esme was nice enough, and certainly good for his brother. But he couldn't help but think that she would tear their little family-unit apart. It had just been him and his brothers since their mother passed and their father shortly thereafter, and now someone was coming into their house and she was going to change it all.

Edward sighed; he knew that Carlisle had been anxious, because he had felt the same restlessness himself. He knew all of his brothers were lonely. Maybe with Esme in the house they would have the motivation to go out into the world themselves.

"Penny for your thoughts, Edward," Eleazar said, stepping up onto the porch and tucking the tome he held into his jacket pocket.

"Oh, I'm just musing over some things," Edward replied with a wan smile.

Eleazar nodded and gave a small smile himself.

"Do you think Esme has made us dinner yet?" Benjamin asked hopefully, looking to Eleazar.

"Perhaps she has," Eleazar mused, "but Carlisle did warn us to get cleaned up before hand, so I suggest we all go wash up."

"Maybe I'll shave," Benjamin said, pressing his fingers against his chin.

Emmett's booming laugh sounded through the yard, "What are you going to shave off of your face?" He grabbed Benjamin by the jaw and pulled his chin out, "Oh I see it right there—oh wait never mind, it was a piece of lint."

Benjamin shoved Emmett away and scowled. Edward, Eleazar and Garrett chuckled. Jasper appeared suddenly on the porch, leaning against the post and smirking his amusement.

"So, we're having a brother-meeting," Emmett announced, clapping his large hands together.

"Shouldn't we invite Carlisle?" Benjamin asked, looking at Emmett as he put the final nail into one of the chairs.

"No," Emmett said as if it were the most obvious development, "he's become one of 'them' now."

"Them?" Jasper asked, still amused.

"Yes," Emmett sighed exasperatedly, "them, the married folk."

"And that makes him any less our brother?" Eleazar asked, shaking his head, his neatly combed black hair fanning out around his tanned face.

"Yes it does," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

Garrett sighed, "Well then, get on with it, all the non-traitorous brothers are assembled, proceed with the meeting."

"As I was saying," Emmett said, looking each of his brothers in the eye as he spoke, "I want to get everyone's opinions on our new sister."

Everyone was silent, each daring the others to be the first to speak. Edward thought that because this was Emmett's meeting he should go first, but apparently Emmett had other ideas.

After a long period of quiet, Jasper spoke up, "I think she's good for him. He seems lighter now that she's here."

Everyone nodded. Benjamin cleared his throat, "She's really nice and pretty, I think she'll be a good addition to his family."

"Agreed," Garrett said, nodding. "And whatever she's got cooking in there smells absolutely heavenly."

Emmett nodded. "So the overall opinion on Esme is a good one?"

"Absolutely," they said in unison.

Eleazar smiled, "That's a good thing. I know we probably didn't make the best impression on her, I hope we can make her proud to call us her brothers."

"Most certainly, who wouldn't want to claim us?" Emmett grinned. They all smiled back.

"So I guess we go in there, use our best table manors and surprise both Esme and Carlisle," Edward said, grabbing one of the fixed chairs.

"That sounds like a good plan to me," Jasper agreed, grabbing another chair.

The others nodded and each grabbed a chair, Emmett and Eleazar each grabbing another. They walked, single file, into the kitchen.

Esme smiled warmly at them as they each set the chairs back into their places. Carlisle looked up from the pot of stew he had been assigned to stirring. "Thank you, whoever fixed those."

Benjamin smiled, "It was me and Edward."

"Thank you Edward, Benjamin," Esme said smiling and nodding at them both.

"Well, we'll all just go clean up," Eleazar said, as they all walked out an up to their room. They all shared one long room opposite Carlisle who got the master bedroom to himself. Some of them didn't find that particularly fair—but as of right now, they were rather glad to have separate rooms.

All shaved and clean they walked back down the stairs to their wonderful smelling dinner.

"It smells like steak," Jasper said, stopping dead in his tracks. Emmett bumped into him and stuck his nose out to take a whiff of the air.

"And potatoes," he added, his mouth starting to water.

"Does anyone else smell…pie?" Benjamin asked, completely awestruck.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Garrett goaded, "let's get down there and eat this feast!"

They walked into the dinning room and were met with the most wonderful sight in the world. A smorgasbord of meat and vegetables and pastries. Emmett almost fell to his knees and cried out praises to the heavens, but he refrained and meekly took a seat, staring almost reverently at the food.

His brothers followed suit, and soon they were all seated at the dinner table, bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready to eat the first meal of the rest of their lives.

Garrett reached forward to grab a roll, and Esme rapped a wooden spoon against his knuckles. He retracted his hand, yelping.

"We say grace first," Esme said, giving his a pointed looking.

He bobbed his head dumbly and folded his hands in front of him.

Esme nodded to Carlisle, who was seated at the head of the table, he bowed his head and then recited the Lord's Prayer, adding in a couple of words of thanks at the end. He opened his eyes to look at his beautiful wife before he started eating his steak.

The dinner conversations varied widely as Esme tried to get to know her new family. Though the scene was quite overwhelming to the outside eye, Esme didn't feel overwhelmed at all. She had never felt more at home than she did at that moment. Never more complete or content, perhaps it was because of the wonderful men that surrounded her at her dinner table, or maybe it was just the single man that held her hand underneath the table throughout the entire meal.

* * *

**So, I'm so excited about the reception this story has gotten! Thank you all so much for the reveiws. I'll address a few of those reviews here. To the reviewer who actually looked up Seven Brides for Seven Brothers on YouTube, you are my new best friend. I know you had concerns about the kidnapping part; but, that scene is pivotal to the story, so it will not be taken out. However, it will not be barbaric like it is in the original musical. Don't worry about it. I would not under any circumstances let the Cullen brothers be any less charming and suave then they already are. But that might not stop them from forcefully getting what they want. And who knows, maybe the girls won't go kicking and screaming...You'll just have to wait and find out!! Also to the ridiculous wannebe-flamer: I know where you live. I will find you. And hunt you down. And post your fanfictions on my fanfiction account sans your permission. I'm just a loving little sister like that.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**_"What do you think they're doing over there?" He whispered._**

**_Edward, who lay on the bed across from Benjamin, grumbled and sat up, "Just go to sleep and don't worry about it."_**

**_"They're probably making you an uncle," Emmett commented from his bed closest to the window._**

**_"Emmett!" Eleazar hissed in the darkness. _**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Washin' Day

"_I want one man who can show he cares for more than cookin' and dusted chairs."_

_-"One Man" from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_

Eleazar sighed and leaned back against the hard, wooden back of the settee. Edward had settled himself into his piano bench and was softly playing a foreign melody. Emmett and Garrett were playing an interesting game of checkers where they cursed happily instead of stating "king me".

Carlisle had taken it upon himself to clean the kitchen for his new wife. Benjamin had already retreated upstairs to go to bed early. Jasper had disappeared through the door, claiming he had wanted to hunt.

And Esme, finally, was given a chance to sit and think. She looked through the doorway into the kitchen where Carlisle stood with his back to her, washing the tin cups. She smiled to herself; he really was a sweet man. His brothers were not too bad, either. A little eccentric, perhaps, but they all seemed to be gentlemen.

Eleazar closed the book he had his nose buried in and walked over to Esme, who was seated in the rocking chair by the fireplace.

"Esme, may I ask you a few questions, so perhaps we might know you a little better?" He asked cordially. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"I wouldn't mind at all," she said, prompting him forward.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

Esme answered a wistful smile on gracing her features, "I was born in Ohio, after my parents passed away, I moved here, to Washington."

Eleazar nodded and continued, "Why did you choose to come here? Why not stay where you were raised?"

Esme contemplated for a moment, "I needed a change, and I saw an ad for a cook at the restaurant in town, so I seized the opportunity."

"Was Carlisle another opportunity you seized?" He asked, his face a mask, void of emotion.

Esme staggered, "No! Of course not. He took me by surprise, I would never consider him to be something easily taken like a new job." She blushed, unaware of the proper way to answer such a question.

Eleazar burst into a round of hearty laughter. "I didn't mean to offend you," he said between chuckles, "I can see that you care deeply for my brother. You will be good for him.

"Quite frankly, I believe you will be good for all of us. We all need a woman, whether she be a sister, a other or a friend—whatever role that may be, it will make our lives a little brighter."

Esme wiped happy tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm so happy to be here. I love Carlisle, and I am so happy to have a family again. It's such a refreshing feeling to be loved and to belong."

She had not realized that Carlisle had snuck up behind her until he wound his arms around her shoulders and peppered her face with kisses.

"Shall we head to bed, Mrs. Cullen? It has been a long day, you must be tired," Carlisle said sweetly, rubbing her back in gentle circles.

She smiled at him gratefully and stood, he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her up the stairs; ignoring whatever flippant comments Emmett was making.

Carlisle led her through the open bedroom door and closed it behind him.

"Your things are still in your bag on the bed. I would have unpacked it for you, but I didn't know if you would be particular about that sort of thing."

Esme smiled at his almost-thoughtfulness. She reached into her carpet bag and pulled out her cotton nightgown. She woefully thought that she should have bought something prettier when she had the chance, but quickly pushed that thought aside.

She ducked behind the dressing screen and pulled the gown on. She let her hair out of its bun, and the caramel waves fell around her shoulders.

She walked timidly around the barrier, not quite knowing why she was feeling bashful. Carlisle was seated on the bed, his back to her. He wore a pair of clean long Johns, and appeared to be just as nervous as she.

Esme cleared her throat and Carlisle turned around. His eyes were soft as he smiled at her.

* * *

Garrett blew out the last bedside candle, listening to the light snores of his brothers. Benjamin, who slept on the bed next to him, rolled over and looked at him. His wide, brown eyes shone in the pale moonlight.

"What do you think they're doing over there?" He whispered.

Edward, who lay on the bed across from Benjamin, grumbled and sat up, "Just go to sleep and don't worry about it."

"They're probably making you an uncle," Emmett commented from his bed closest to the window.

"Emmett!" Eleazar hissed in the darkness.

"What?" Emmett shot back and chuckled.

Jasper just sighed, shook his head and rolled over.

Benjamin pulled his patchwork quilt over his head and fell into a deep sleep.

The boys awoke in the morning to the sound of Carlisle's happy whistling punctuated by the sound of an axe falling on firewood.

"Emmett, where the devil did you put my pants?" Edward demanded, rattling his brothers out of their groggy state.

Jasper groaned, "Emmett! I can't find any of my clothes!" He accused, balling his hands into fists.

Emmett leapt out of bed, and stared candidly at his brothers, "I didn't take them, honest to God, I didn't!"

"No," a clear voice said from the door, "I did."

Esme stood over the threshold of the boy's door, trying very hard not to laugh at the looks of shock on her brothers-in-law's faces. Benjamin was the first to realize they were all standing in their underclothes in front of their sister. He dove to his bed, laughing, and wrapped himself in his quilt.

Esme let out a stray giggle and quickly smothered it with her hand. "I'm washing all of your outside clothes; I just need your underclothes and then I'll be done."

"Well what are we supposed to wear in the meantime?" Emmett demanded, his dimples showing, even as he frowned.

"I think Benjamin has the right idea," Esme stated with a wicked smirk.

Garrett burst out laughing.

"She's not joking, Garrett," Edward said warily.

Garrett's gales of laughter ceased, "Wait. What?!"

Esme chuckled, "Your clothing is filthy, and I'm washing it. I've already had Carlisle come into to take all of your clothes, except the ones you are wearing."

"Do you expect us to do our chores completely bare?" Eleazar asked a tone of humor in his voice.

"No, actually Carlisle has already tended to most of the animals, so he will be doing the chores for this morning, and you boys will be helping me clean the house once you get your clothes back."

Edward sighed, and with his quilt wrapped around his shoulders, escorted Esme to the door, "We'll hand our clothes out to you once we are done."

Esme smiled and stood on the balls of her feet so she could give him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Edward."

He turned around and grumbled as he shut the door. A faint blush coloured his pallid cheeks.

"Oh, Eddie's embarrassed," Emmett laughed.

"Oh hush and strip," Eleazar demanded, pulling his own underclothes off. After they were all neatly wrapped in blankets and had handed their underclothes around a half-open door to Esme, they sat in their room, waiting. Emmett climbed back into bed.

"Emmett, get out of that bed naked, Esme's going to have to wash your sheets," Jasper cautioned. "That's disgusting, Emmett. Get out of the bed."

Emmett laughed and rolled out of his bed, wrapped in his blanket. "So what are we supposed to do?"

At that moment Carlisle entered the room and could not contain his laughter. "I didn't believe her; I never thought in a million years she would actually get you boys to give her your underclothes."

"Carlisle," Eleazar said warningly, "you might not want to egg them on, most of them are already angry."

"Yes, Carlisle," Edward said in a dangerously even voice, "I wouldn't egg us on."

Carlisle did not look convinced, but he stopped his teasing nonetheless. "Don't worry, boys, Esme is almost done with your clothes. She's mending your shirts as we speak, and she's just waiting for your underclothes to dry."

"You really like her, don't you?" Garrett asked, awed.

Carlisle's wide grin was answer enough. "She's absolutely perfect," he said reverently.

Eleazar smiled and clapped his brother on the shoulder, "We are all very happy for you, Carlisle."

Carlisle laughed, "It will be your turns next, there were some lovely women in the town."

Emmett's head shot up, "Really. You'd let us go into town to find someone to marry?"

Carlisle shrugged, "I don't see why not—you all deserve the happiness I have found with Esme."

Carlisle turned and walked out of their room, still trying very hard not to laugh at their predicament. It would seem they were the married ones and not him. He scratched at his blonde stubble, and leap to the bottom of the stairs, suddenly eager to see his wife.

Esme was seated in the rocker, six shirts spread out on her lap, mending one that appeared to be Emmett's from the sheer size of it. She hummed while she worked, and occasionally pursed her lips to whistle when her song became too much to contain.

Carlisle found the determined look on her face very endearing. He leaned into the kiss her cheek before sauntering off to cook dinner. He wanted to surprise her.

Four hours and four burned fingers later, Carlisle found that his calling was not to be a chef. Esme stood in the doorway, snickering at him as he burned his fifth and final finger. It was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to speak, and Carlisle stormed outside to go run his hand under the cold well water.

Esme trailed behind him, her expression torn between amusement and worry. "Carlisle, let me see it. Are you alright?"

He grumbled, "I'm fine. I was just trying to cook you a good dinner, and well I ended up making even more of a mess."

Esme laughed musically, "I don't mind the mess. You should know I don't, Carlisle—considering you brought me home to a houseful of rowdy men, I think I'm passed being angry with you."

"You were angry with me?" He asked, looking at her through his dark blonde lashes.

"For a moment, yes. Until I heard the way you spoke about your brothers—even just saying their names, you loved them. And because I love you, so I shall love them, too."

Carlisle smiled and pulled her close to him, with the hand that was burned the least, and cradled her face so he could kiss her. They were so wrapped up in their own little personal bubble that they didn't notice Edward coming through the backdoor, garbed in his fresh clothes.

He scoffed, "Sorry to interrupt," he said quietly, "but I saw the mess in the kitchen—" he shot Carlisle a despairing glance, "—and I figured that I would clean it up, but I needed fresh water."

Esme smiled and pulled Carlisle away from the well, "Thank you, Edward."

He nodded cordially and walked back into the house.

"Your brothers truly are wonderful," she said wistfully.

Carlisle sighed, "I'm glad you think so. They all have their quirks, but it just makes them even more loveable."

Esme nodded, "I do love them, but I love you the most."

Carlisle smiled and continued kissing her.

* * *

**Awww! They're so cute. As always, I'm tickled pink that you all have liked this story so much. I do realize that currently it's kind of boring and redundant. BUT, do not fret my lovlies, because next chapter is the introduction to the lovely ladies of the town!! I know you guys are excited to see that. **

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"She's...stunning," he said gaping at something.**

**"Who are you staring at?" Esme asked gently.**

**"Blonde hair."**

**"You're staring at Jasper?" Garrett asked, clearly amused. Emmett punched him in his upper arm.**

**"You know, Gar', you have blonde hair, too," Edward pointed out, looking forward to the fight that would undoubtedly ensue. **

**"No, I'm looking at a girl," Emmett said, still distracted.**

**"Thank you for the clarification, Emmett," Jasper said sarcastically, staring at the group of young women also.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Gettin' the Girls

"_Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. If you find it hard to break the ice. Goin' courtin', goin' courtin'. Here's a little feminine advice."_

_-"Goin' Courtin'" from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_

"Are you sure you want to do this, my dear?" Carlisle asked his wife, running his fingers through her waves of caramel hair. It had been three months since their June wedding, and the sweltering heat of summer had subsided. She nodded and leaned up to give him a peck on the cheek.

"Edward, will you play for us? I want to teach the boys the Virginia Reel." Esme stood, and grabbed Carlisle by the hand. She started demonstrating the steps, dictating them to her brothers as she went.

They had all insisted she teach them to dance—it actually wasn't her idea at all. Once they had caught wind of the barn-raising outside of town the next weekend, they were all eager to impress the young women of the town. Some were more eager than others.

Jasper surprised Esme by asking for the second dance of their practice. He was actually rather good, though that did not surprise Esme. She knew he was a quick learner.

Edward played the piano for as long as allowed, stopping once to dance with Esme and allowing Jasper to play a little tune on his piano. He grumbled his way through one turn of the dance, before going back to his seat at his beloved instrument.

He started to play an unfamiliar melody. Carlisle cut in the dance, pushing Benjamin aside firmly but kindly. He pulled his wife closer than any of the others dared and started whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She laughed quietly and rested her head on his chest as they waltzed to the sweet music Edward played.

The song ended on one final soprano note, and Esme pulled away infinitesimally, "That was beautiful, Edward."

Edward blushed slightly, and ducked his head, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Did you write it?" Esme guessed the awe prevalent in her voice.

Edward nodded mutely, still slightly embarrassed. "I started writing it the day Carlisle brought you home."

Esme was taken aback, "You wrote that…for me?"

Edward nodded again, blushing a deeper crimson; the colour crept all the way up to the tips of his ears. Esme walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She kissed the top of his head, burying her nose in his bronze hair. She cried a little before pulling away.

"Good heavens, Edward, you made her cry," Eleazar teased, stoking the fire they had going. The September evening was proving to be a cold one.

Edward chuckled softly, and pulled Esme into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you enjoyed your song."

Esme smiled, "Play it again, Edward."

Edward chuckled and poised his fingers above the keys dramatically before he started playing again. She danced with Carlisle again, taking more care to listen to Edward's song this time around. It was truly beautiful; Edward had a talent for writing music.

After he finished playing the song the second time, Esme wiped her tear-stained cheeks and smiled, "It's time to do the Reel on a larger scale."

"But we only got one girl to dance with," Emmett said, looking around at all the doors as if hoards of girls were about to suddenly pour in at any moment.

"And?" Esme asked, giving him a skeptical look, "I never said you would be dancing with girls—each of you will partner up with one of your brothers, the Reel doesn't have a set male or female step, each one does the same choreography, so we won't need gender-specified roles. Everyone," she commanded with an air of authority, "partner up."

Carlisle smirked, and moved away from the chaos that was ensuing. "Esme, my dear, I'm afraid you've created monsters of them all."

Esme laughed. They were a rather motley bunch. Emmett had decidedly paired with Benjamin, Jasper and Edward stood awkwardly across from each other, leaving Eleazar and Garrett as the final 'couple'.

Carlisle sat far back on the piano bench, and let Esme slide in front of him, her back pressed against his chest as she began to play a song with the beat necessary for the Virginia Reel.

Edward groaned, "Do we have to do this, Esme?"

Carlisle laughed as he responded for his wife, "Edward, don't you want to impress all those lovely girls at the barn-raising?"

"No," Edward muttered darkly.

"Lighten up, my brother," Emmett said, "you think that no girl out there could ever be good enough for you, I'm just waiting for that girl to come along and completely whip you into shape."

Edward snorted, "Fine." He replied stiffly, "Are we going to dance or not?"

Esme nodded and continued playing the song. They all danced several rounds of the Virginia Reel. Surprisingly, the couple who had mastered the dance the best was Emmett and Benjamin. Benjamin was quick and could do the steps easily, and Emmett's effusive personality compensated for his bulk and ungainliness on the dance floor.

Esme clapped dramatically as the six brothers bowed to each other before collapsing into gales of gruff laughter. Esme beamed with pride at them all. When she first arrived several months ago, most of them were introverted or extremely extroverted and they fought constantly.

It made her heart swell to know that they were getting along better now. Carlisle had noticed a change in his brothers. He was glad. They weren't completely normal yet—but he figured with the influence of the female population in the town, then they might just be on their way to normalcy.

The next weekend, the boys were dressed in matching, multi-colour shirts, cleanly shaven and bright eyed. Carlisle came down the stairs, with Esme on his arm. She beamed with pride at all six of her brothers. They all looked so dashing. All in all they were six—seven including her husband—desperately attractive young men; they would most definitely have all the young women swooning.

"So, there are girls in the town, right?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"Yes," Esme replied patiently, with a smile. She nodded and wove her fingers with Carlisle's.

"What are their names?" He prodded, folding his hands in a nervous, un-Emmett-like way.

Esme smiled at him reassuringly, "There are lots of girls in town, Emmett. I don't remember all their names."

"Who were you friends with there?" He asked, "You have to have had friends."

Esme shrugged, "I lived with the pastor and his daughter, Angela. Don't get any ideas about her, Ben Cheney, her fiancée or I assume he is her husband now, probably would be upset. Angela is friends with Isabella Swan. Probably not another good idea, her father's the sheriff in town. And Jacob Black has his eye on her.

"Rosalie Hale is the daughter of one of the most prominent businessmen in town, and has many suitors. She's a feisty one, I'd probably steer clear. She doesn't give anyone the time of day. I do believe her father is trying to betroth her to someone.

"Mary Alice Brandon is an interesting one; she and Rose are friends as well as she and Bella. She's very eccentric. Michael Newton and Eric Yorkie are both pinning after her. She's completely oblivious—she always says the right man is looking for her, and she's just waiting. She says she dreams about him."

Jasper laughed, "Are all the girls in town that loony?"

Esme smiled at him, "Alice isn't loony, just different. There are other girls there that would make good wives. Carmen Vega, Kate Tolstoy, Tia David…" Her voice trailed off as she started listing more girls she knew in the village. And then of course naming their many suitors. It seemed to the Cullen brothers that every single one of these girls in town was being trailed by at least two boys. They had their work cut out for them.

"Are there any girls who aren't taken?" Emmett asked, crestfallen.

Esme raised her shoulders delicately, "Maybe you'll just have to work hard and catch their eyes."

Carlisle smiled reassuringly, "You will make a good impression on the girls—just being your charming selves."

"Charming?" Edward snorted, "None of us are charming."

"Yes you are!" Esme argued, "Oh, Edward. If you could only see yourself through my eyes, or Carlisle's. All of you are wonderful in your very own ways; the girls in town will have to be blind not to see that."

Emmett smiled, mollified; and Eleazar nodded. Everyone else looked wary of Esme's words.

Carlisle shrugged off their worry and led the way out to the wagon outside. He helped Esme onto the seat and motioned for the boys to climb into the back. They rode in relative, contemplative silence the majority of the way there.

Carlisle futilely tried to make small talk amongst his brothers, but to no avail. They all seemed too lost in their own thoughts to participate in nonsensical conversations.

Carlisle stalled the horses as soon as they could hear the first sounds of merry-making. "Now, I want you all to stop moping. You may have gotten it into your heads that these girls won't like you—but if you're all brooding and moody, then they really won't. Be yourselves, and don't be afraid."

Edward took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, "Fine, Carlisle. We'll be good. We won't fight anyone; we won't be moody, nothing. Just go."

Carlisle was not convinced by Edward's little speech, but he continued on anyway. The frame of the barn they were raising was laid out on all four sides of the foundation. There was a group of small girls that turned to look at the wagon as it came up the road.

Esme squealed delightedly as a small girl with shorn black hair stood a picnic table and made a frantic waving gesture.

"ESME!" She called, elated. The other girls turned as the small girl continued to wave. They all gasped and smiled waving as well, some running to meet the wagon.

"Oh, Esme, we've missed you," a woman with tanned skin and long waves of ebony hair said. Her brown eyes shone. "You must be the lucky man she married," she said turning to Carlisle.

"Ah yes, I'm Carlisle. These are my brothers: Benjamin, Edward, Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, and Eleazar."

Eleazar smiled at her charmingly. He leapt over the side of the wagon and offered her his arm. She smiled at him, "You're Eleazar, right?"

Eleazar nodded and smiled, tucking her hand within the crook of his elbow and wrapping his fingers over her own. She tucked a hank of her dark hair behind her ear, "I'm Carmen Vega."

Eleazar smiled again and motioned for her to lead the way. Carlisle was sure by the star-struck look in Eleazar's eyes that he would follow Miss Vega wherever she went.

"Emmett, close your mouth, you're attracting flies," Edward muttered staring after Eleazar.

"She's…stunning," he said gaping at something.

"What are you staring at?" Esme asked gently.

"Blonde hair."

"You're staring at Jasper?" Garrett asked, clearly amused. Emmett punched him in his upper arm.

"You know, Gar' you have blonde hair, too," Edward pointed out, looking forward to the fight that would undoubtedly ensue.

"No, I'm looking at a girl," Emmett said, still distracted.

"Thank you for the clarification, Emmett," Jasper said sarcastically, staring at the group of young women also.

Esme smiled and leaned over to them, "That tall girl, with the blonde hair is Rosalie Hale."

Emmett groaned and hung his head, "You said she wouldn't give me the time of day—just great."

"Well there's nothing wrong with trying to get her attention," Esme chuckled.

"Don't encourage him, my dear," Carlisle cautioned.

Esme smiled and shook her head, "Oh, and Jasper the little one with the dark hair that's cut short—that's Alice Brandon."

"She doesn't look crazy at all," Jasper said in an awed voice.

"She's not crazy; you just got a predetermined idea about her. Who knows," she nudged him in the shoulder, "you may be the young man she's waiting for."

Jasper frowned sadly, "I doubt it."

Just as the words fell from his lips, little Mary Alice Brandon danced over to the wagon and pulled herself up on her tiptoes so she could appear taller and peer into the wagon. Her eyes locked with Jasper's, and with a smile she said, "You've kept me waiting."

Jasper blushed and ducked his head, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

* * *

**I know it's not my designated updating day. But, this is more or less a celebratory post; because I'm finally done with all of my exams! And I have a four-day weekend. So I figured I'd post and let you guys get a little something nice as well. So, here are the girls! I'm rather excited that they've all shown up now. And aren't Jasper and Alice cute at the end. I'm usually not a big fan of using the 'you kept me waiting' line--but it fit, so don't hate me for the cliche. About this chapter: The Virginia Reel is a Civil War line dance which is actually very fun. Some friends of mine made me learn it at a party a couple of months ago. I'll put a link to a YouTube video of it on my profile. **

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"They each had to pick the women with the most suitors," Carlisle said with a shake of his head, his blonde hair fell over his slate eyes.**

**Esme brushed a few of the wayward strands away. "You Cullen men, always going for the best girls," she clucked her tongue and shook her head mockingly.**

**Carlisle laughed musically, his laugh always made her heart skip a beat, "What can I say? We are nothing if ambitious."**

**"You certainly are," Esme smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss his jaw.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Barn-Raising

"_Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."_

_-Robert Frost_

After Emmett and Jasper had abandoned ship to go after the girls, Garrett, Edward and Benjamin sat in the wagon.

"Go on, you three, don't be shy," Esme said brightly. Carlisle helped her jump down from the wagon.

Isabella Swan stumbled over to Esme, managing to get her feet twisted in the bottom of her skirts and falling face first into the side of the wagon. She stood, brushed herself off and put her fingers to her cheek to cool the raging blush there.

She hugged Esme, "We've all missed having you around, Esme."

"I've missed you too, Bella," she said warmly, hugging the young woman tighter. "I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Carlisle Cullen; and his brothers, Garrett, Edward and Benjamin. He has three others who are currently trying to woo your friends."

Isabella laughed, and Edward stiffened. She looked around her, "Well I guess Alice finally found who she was waiting for."

Esme nodded, "She certainly has."

Alice had her hand tucked around Jasper's arm as they played with the little calf that would be the prize for the barn-raising contest. Emmett had somehow managed to get Rosalie's attention and was now following her around like a lovesick puppy. Eleazar and Carmen were nowhere in sight.

Edward jumped off the wagon and stared at Isabella. His expression was flat and unreadable. His green eyes baleful.

Isabella blushed as she stared bright back at him.

"Bells!" A young, tanned man called, walking over to her and putting his arm over her shoulders. He was taller than she was by over a foot, and had long black hair wound into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"You must be Jacob Black," Edward said with surly surety.

Jacob's eyes looked confused, but his wide smile did not falter, "Yes, can't say I have the pleasure of knowing your name, though."

"Edward Cullen," he retorted, and then turned to walk away; but not before he saw a pink blush tinge Isabella Swan's apple cheeks.

Carlisle and Esme watched him go with guarded expressions. Jacob stalked away to where there was a group of other young men gathered, his eyes stayed glued to Edward.

"Well that was interesting," Benjamin said, and jumped from the wagon. He grabbed the basket Esme had prepared for the potluck. He walked over to the tables that were designated for the food. A young woman stood behind the picnic table, smoothing the checked tablecloth.

She looked up and blushed, her hazel eyes widening in surprise. Benjamin felt his cheeks start to burn and he quickly looked away from her earthen eyes. They were like trees and earth, green and brown at the same time.

Benjamin was transfixed.

"What is it with the air here—it appears all of the Cullen men have lost their minds falling for girls," Garrett said, sneaking up on Benjamin.

Benjamin jumped and slammed his basket down on the table. The girl with the earth eyes smiled at him, and started to put out the food.

"Can I—uh," he cleared his throat trying to keep that embarrassing pitch problem from his voice, "can I help you set out the food."

She smiled at him, her smile dazzled him. "Yes you can."

Her voice made something within him melt like ice in front of an open flame. His bones felt like jelly, and he knew he was smiling in an almost creepy way, but then again, so was she.

"I'm Tia, Tia David."

The name rung a bell with Benjamin, she had been one of the girls Esme mentioned. He mentally kicked himself—that meant that she had suitors, so why would he be any good?

Tia smiled, "What's your name?"

Benjamin paled, "Oh, I'm Benjamin Cullen."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Benjamin Cullen."

Benjamin was absolutely, positively, wholly and completely smitten with Tia. Carlisle and Esme came up behind him; Carlisle put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Tia you're looking lovely, today," Esme gushed, enjoying the company of the women.

Tia smiled, "Thank you Esme. I take it this is your husband?"

"Yes, this is Carlisle Cullen," Esme said, placing her hand on his chest and gazing into his deep gray eyes. Garrett snorted and grabbed a sandwich from the picnic table.

"Hey there, Mister, those sandwiches are for later!" A petite woman scolded as she scurried out to help Tia set out the food. Her white blonde hair was tucked behind her ears, and she gave Garrett a pointed look.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss," Garrett said, laying the sandwich back down. Her violet eyes softened a little.

"It's alright, Mister…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, Cullen. Garrett Cullen," Garrett produced his hand and she shook it. Her hand was so small and delicate; Garret couldn't help but revel in the feeling of it in his calloused hand.

"I'm Katrina Tolstoy, but you may call me Kate." She smiled. Garrett took a moment to assess the situation, Carlisle to his left, Benjamin to his right and he could feel Edward's green eyes glaring at him from across the lawn; but he didn't care. He tugged on Kate's outstretched hand.

"I know the dancing doesn't start 'til later, but would you do the honor of saving me a dance?" He asked hopefully. His own baby blues shone with expectation.

She smiled at him shyly, "Of course, Garrett. Would you like to come with me to the dessert table?"

Garrett nodded enthusiastically and took her arm under his, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, but kept walking anyway.

Esme smoothed out the pleats in her deep indigo dress, the same colour as Carlisle's flannel button-down. She looked around at each of her brothers, individually.

Edward was trying to be inconspicuous in his staring at Isabella Swan. His face looked angry, but Esme knew him well enough to see the look of interest in his emerald eyes. She smiled; Edward was the only one of her brothers least prone to falling in love, and it seemed that he was falling the hardest—and he had no idea he was falling.

She could see Eleazar and Carmen seated on one of the low benches discussing the thick tome Carmen held. His eyes lit up whenever her hand would brush his as she turned a page. Emmett and Rosalie were a sitting several inches from each other, definitely not discussing literature. He would brush a piece of her hair away from her eyes and say something that made her blush or look down at her lap. Esme had never seen Rosalie shy before, it was certainly different.

Benjamin and Tia were still spreading out the dinner food, and Garrett and Kate were doing the same only with desserts. Esme smirked as she saw Kate swat Garrett's hand away from an apple pie. He laughed and continued helping her.

Jasper and Alice sat in silence as they stared straight into each other's eyes. The silence was something Esme knew was not Alice's choice; but, she seemed content to just stare at Jasper for all eternity. The silence and companionship seemed to fit them.

The other people at the barn-raising were another story altogether. Jacob Black glared at Edward, his dark eyes were unreadable. The group of younger men, Eric Yorkie, Michael Newton, and Tyler Crowley glared at the Cullen men, but knew that they were not strong enough to beat them in a fist fight. The other men, however, were a different story.

Aro, Marcus and Caius, three brothers all about Carlisle's age, sat eyeing the Cullen brothers. Each of them were looking for wives not for lovers but for slaves, and Tia, Carmen and Kate where their objects of non-affection.

The other men in the circle were already engaged to someone or they were not the type of men that one would want to have a lasting relationship with.

"They each had to pick the women with the most suitors," Carlisle said, with a shake of the head, his blonde hair fell over his slate eyes.

Esme brushed a few of the wayward strands away. "You Cullen men, always going for the best girls," she clucked her tongue and shook her head mockingly.

Carlisle laughed musically, his laugh always made her heart skip a beat, "What can I say? We are nothing if ambitious."

"You certainly are," Esme smiled and tilted her chin up to kiss his jaw. He smiled and leaned over so she could kiss him easier.

Carlisle pulled away quickly, "Oh look, my love, Edward is on the move."

Edward sauntered over to where Isabella Swan sat quietly watching all of her female friends being fawned over by the Cullen brothers. She was feeling rather left out. But of course she was left out—she had completely embarrassed herself in front of the most handsome of all the brothers, and then Jacob had to go to her and act as if they were betrothed. She knew without a shadow of a doubt that the most handsome Cullen would not want anything to do with her.

"Hello, Miss Swan," Edward said, taking the seat on the bench next to her.

Bella turned to him, awestruck. He was so gorgeous. He looked like he belonged in a book rather than real life. Her very own Mr. Darcy.

Bella smiled at him, "Mr. Cullen," she nodded a blush tingeing her cheeks.

Edward thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on, and that revelation scared the devil out of him. He loved the way her soft, mahogany-coloured hair fell around her shoulders; half of it was pinned up in a plain silver clip the other half cascading down to the small of her back. Edward was lost in the fathoms of her deep, brown eyes.

"Please," he said in barely a whisper, "call me Edward."

Isabella blushed; Edward loved the way her cheeks flooded with colour, "Alright, Edward; but you must call me Bella."

Bella. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Edward's heart sang.

Bella blushed, and looked down at her hands as they fisted in her lap. She smoothed her deep blue skirt and adjusted her matching blouse. Edward Cullen was a very attractive man, and he was talking to her as if she were worth his time. She sighed blissfully and looked into his deep, emerald eyes.

"So I hear you are the sheriff's daughter," Edward began apprehensively, sweeping his eyes down the line of older men who appeared to all be fathers. He made sure none of them had a gun at the ready.

"Yes, but he is not who you should worry about. Jacob is sort of vying for my affections," she said all this in a quite voice, as if afraid of Edward's reaction.

Edward remained calm, however. "Well perhaps, you'll just have to convince him otherwise," he whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled and tired to cool her cheeks, "He won't be happy if you try to steal me away."

Edward smiled lazily, "Who cares if he's happy or not."

Bella stiffened and half-glared at Edward, "He's still my friend even if I'm not interested in him. I don't want to upset him."

The way she said those words painted an uncomfortable tone on her and Jacob's relationship. Edward got the distinct impression that she was being pressured into a relationship that she did not want to be part of; and she was sacrificing herself to make others happy. She was selfless; Edward added that to the quickly-growing list of reasons he might fall in love with her. If he could.

Edward shrugged, "You can still be friends with him; but you should at least tell him to find someone else. I get the feeling that someone else might want to spend the rest of forever with you."

Edward was surprised at his own forwardness.

Bella felt her cheeks heat up again, she was setting a new record for most blushes in one night, "Forever."

* * *

**So, Edward and Bella have now had their 'moment'. But, things are not all peachy keen, I shall warn you. Edward is still as moody and exasperating as he was in Twilight. But those issues do not arise until later. Yet again, thanks for all of the reviews/favourites/adds to ones alerts. It really does make my day when I get on the Internet and find that my story has gotten such great reception. **

**So, how would you guys feel if I started updating three times a week? I'm ahead enough in the story to do that--would that be something my lovely watchers would like?**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"Oh, Aro got Felix and Demetri, look out for them, they play dirty."**

**"Alright, Felix and Demetri, steer clear of them." Carlisle asserted, "What else, my love?"**

**"Carlisle, this is no time for endearments, we have to kick these guys sorry a--"**

**"Emmett!" Carlisle chastised, "There are ladies within earshot, stop talking like you do when it's just us."**

**Esme laughed, "I admire your enthusiam, Emmett."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dancing and Planning

"_If you cannot get rid of the family skeleton, you may as well make it dance."_

_-George Bernard Shaw_

"Who do those Cullen boys think they are?" Aro said airily, looking at the Cullen brothers with disgust.

Marcus sighed and just stared at everyone. He really was not that interested, and he could really care less if his brother was going to start some bloodbath all because of several unremarkable girls.

"Alright, everyone," Pastor Weber announced, standing up on one of the picnic tables. "As you all know, we're here to raise this barn for my daughter Angie and her new husband Ben," a round of hollers and applause echoed after his statement, "but first we want to have some dancing, so boys pick your partner and line up." He clapped his hands and rubbed his forehead, pulling his fingers through his white hair.

Ben was the first to pull Angela into a line; they stood across from each other, their faces plastered with silly smiles.

Garrett sought Kate out and stood across from her; Benjamin and Tia followed suit. And, somehow, Emmett managed to convince Rosalie to dance with him.

"Come, my dear, we can't let them have all the fun," Carlisle said, tugging on Esme's hand. She smiled at him, and followed him to the lines.

Alice tugged on Jasper's hand as she dragged him over to the dancing area. "Come on, we have to dance," she whined. He shrugged, he was not that fond of dancing; but she wanted to do it, so it really did not matter to him.

Eleazar and Carmen joined the line next. Eleazar gave Carlisle a pointed look, and then stared bashfully at Carmen. He was completely smitten with her. She was intelligent, beautiful and a bit of a bookworm, the perfect girl for him.

The last couple to join the group, much to Jacob Black's dismay, was Edward and Bella. They smiled shyly at each other from across the way, and the music started. The couples twirled around as they danced the dance Esme had taught them.

Quickly enough, however, the Cullen boys found themselves being thrown to the ground, one by one; and thus replaced with several very angry men who did not want their girls to be the objects of attention for anyone else.

Edward lost his temper when Jacob pulled him away from Bella and started to dance with her. Edward stumbled to the group of his brothers as they all glowered.

"Something needs to be done about this," he seethed. Jasper growled and started to prowl forward.

"That man has his hands on her," he said through his teeth.

"They all have their hands on the girls, and so did we," Eleazar commented, trying to be the voice of reason—but not keeping his own anger out of his tone, "but if you want to start something, I would not be opposed."

Emmett cracked his knuckles, kneading them under his massive fingers, "Then let's start something."

Garrett chuckled in agreement. Benjamin swallowed thickly and hardened his resolve. The man, Caius, was dancing with Tia. He couldn't help but be jealous.

Edward lunged forward, grabbed Jacob by the shirt and pulled his fist back to punch him. Simultaneously, his brothers had pulled the other men away from their ladies and had them pinned, ready for a fight.

"Hey!" Carlisle yelled, twisting around so he faced his brothers. "Stop it," he growled.

Edward merely released Jacob, with a smug smile, and pulled Bella closer to him, spinning her around as the dance continued. Emmett smiled and took Edward's lead; he grabbed Rosalie's hand and continued the dance as if they had not been so rudely interrupted.

The other four brothers smiled to each other and jumped back into the dance with more vivacity than before. They laughed and exchanged knowing glances with each other. Carlisle sighed and looked down at his own dancing partner.

"I can't believe them," he muttered shaking his head.

"At least they didn't start up a fight," Esme replied in a whisper.

Carlisle nodded, and tried to concentrate on the dance. But his attention was drawn to his brothers and the men standing behind them plotting with murderous rage.

Esme patted his cheek, "Listen, darling. I know you're worried that they're going to start a fight—but let them make their own mistakes."

Carlisle sighed and started at his wife with sober eyes, "Esme, if they start a fight here, I can almost guarantee you that we won't be able to show our faces in town ever again."

Esme shrugged, "I trust them not to make a spectacle of themselves."

"I don't," Carlisle replied resignedly.

"Oh ye of little faith," Esme chastised. "You have to trust them. They're good men, they know how to behave. And besides, it appears they want to impress certain young ladies."

Carlisle nodded. He continued to dance, trying to pay as much attention to his wife as possible, but he did spare askance glances at his brothers; who, for the most part, appeared to be dancing gaily.

Carlisle was not the only one who was only pay scanty attention to his dance partner. Edward glared at Jacob whenever their eyes met. Bella sighed.

"You know, you shouldn't look so angry at him, he has good intentions," Bella scolded him, and averted her eyes from his daring green ones. She felt a familiar blush creep over her neck and up to her cheeks.

"Good intentions or not, I don't have to like him," Edward replied coldly.

Bella glared at him, thoroughly hating his moodiness. "I never asked you to like him, just don't make me stare at those baleful eyes while we're dancing. I'm humoring you by letting you make me dance; you might as well look like you enjoy it."

Edward smiled crookedly at her, "I do enjoy it." He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for humoring me, Bella."

She blushed deeper when his breath caressed her cheek, and blew stray pieces of her brown hair away from her ear. Edward smirked, please by her reaction.

Jasper glared over his shoulder at Eric Yorkie and Michael Newton. Alice made a clicking noise with her tongue, "Don't worry, I do not like either of those preposterous young men. You have no need to be jealous."

She was a rather astute little thing; Jasper had to admit to himself. He smiled at her, trying to ignore the idiotic stares of Newton and Yorkie. Alice pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Your brothers look like they are going to kill those men," Carmen observed.

Eleazar nodded, "I understand their sentiments."

Carmen smirked, "I never would have thought you to be the jealous type, Mr. Cullen."

"Well, Miss Vega, certain beautiful young women bring out that reaction in me," he replied in a teasing tone.

Carmen smiled at him; she reached up to place her palm against his cleanly shaven cheek. "Do not be jealous of them. They are jealous of you."

"As they should be," he said quite solemnly, "I am rather lucky to be dancing with the most beautiful woman here."

Carmen blushed and looked down at the tops of her boots. The music ended and she glanced back up at Eleazar. She was about to say something but Pastor Webber cleared his throat loudly as he stood atop the picnic table once more.

"Alright ladies, if you will all clear away from the barn, I do believe it is time that the men get into teams and start the barn raising! There will need to be four teams, whoever gets their wall raised the fastest will win this little heifer." He indicated to the small cow tethered to the table.

An excited murmur ran through the crowd as the men started to congregate into teams.

Aro, Marcus and Caius spearheaded one team, recruiting their cronies Felix, Demetri and Alec to help them.

"Alright brothers," Aro said, leaning towards his brothers and their followers, "We must obliterate the Cullen brothers. Are we understood?"

They all nodded and put their heads together to start plotting.

The other men of the town, Michael Newton, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Royce King, James Whalen, and Laurent DeBoeux. They stared openly at the Cullens as well as Aro's team.

"Man, we are not going to be able to beat them," Eric bemoaned.

"Don't be pessimistic," Tyler shot back, "I know that Aro and his brothers have got both Felix and Demetri; and those Cullens are all pretty muscular looking but we're all fast we can do it."

"I think your optimism is a little out of place," Eric said, glaring at Tyler.

"Don't fight, if we're mad at each other this will never work," Michael grouched.

"Yeah, whatever Mike, this was your idea in the first place," Tyler whispered fiercely, "And that's because you want to impress Bella Swan even though that big Indian guy looks at her like she's his sun and one of those Cullens looks like he wants to eat her. Man, you don't stand a chance."

"Shut up," Mike argued. "I do to! Yesterday she said 'hello' to me."

"She says 'hello' to everyone!" Eric shot back, "She's polite!"

"You're just jealous," Mike averred.

They continued to argue as the Cullen brothers all assessed the competition; they stood around Esme as she told them all about their opponents.

"Oh, Aro got Felix and Demetri, look out for them, they play dirty."

"Alright, Felix and Demetri, steer clear of them." Carlisle asserted, "What else, my love?"

"Carlisle, this is no time for endearments, we have to kick these guy's sorry a—"

"Emmett!" Carlisle chastised, "There are ladies within earshot, stop talking like you do when it's just us."

Esme laughed, "I admire your enthusiasm, Emmett."

"Thank you, Esme." He said pleasantly, he then turned to Carlisle, "See? At least she loves me."

"That makes one of us," Edward muttered.

"I heard that pretty boy," Emmett said, jabbing one meaty finger in Edward's direction.

"Oh whatever, Emmett, let's just figure out how to beat these guys," Garrett said, crossing his thick arms across his chest. He nodded to Esme to continue.

"Don't worry about Michael Newton's team, they're all pansies."

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaimed. He did not think his wife had it in her to insult anyone. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Carlisle, but it's true."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just continue, my dear."

"I think the team you will have to look out for the most is Jacob Black's team. You've made quite the enemy with him, Edward," she cautioned.

Edward ducked his head, "It can't be helped," he shrugged. "I do not begrudge him his jealousy, if I were in his position I would be angry, too."

"Oh, my brother, you have it bad," Emmett laughed, patting Edward on the back.

"I could say the very same for you," Edward said shrewdly, narrowing his beryl eyes as he glared at Emmett.

Emmett boomed a laugh and then turned to his brothers, strategizing. They continued on as the fourth team assessed the competition.

Jacob Black glared at the Cullens, "I don't like them."

"I don't know about not liking them, they haven't done anything wrong," one of his team members said thoughtfully.

"You've got to be kidding me, Seth," another one said, "They give me the creeps."

"Seriously, Sam?" Seth asked, "They aren't that bad, I mean they treated the girls here better than any of the other guys in town ever would have."

Sam scoffed, "I just don't like them. They come in here like they own the place, which they don't and then expect us to like them."

"I think you guys are blowing this way out of proportion," Seth asserted.

"You're just being naïve, kid," Embry, another one of Jacob's team, said.

His team nodded and then started to form a plan of action.

Aro, Jacob and Mike all glared at the Cullens and turned to their teams, with startling similarity they each gave a closing order to their groups: "Take down the Cullens."

* * *

**The actual barn raising fight debacle starts not next chapter but the chapter after next. That one will be up on Saturday. And, considering I just stated that it would be up on Saturday I've decided to start having my updates come on Monday, Thursday and Saturday. (Cue excited cheering.)**

**I'm about 7 or 8 chapters ahead on this story--unfortunately I've hit the spot in the story where in the original musical they just had one uber long song and dance number that basically spanned several months. I, unfortunately, cannot have one long song and dance number in this fanfiction that clears November through May in one fell swoop. It just wouldn't work. You all would hate me. So, I'm currently actually having to be original and write some stuff that didn't happen in the musical. So, if I have writer's block (God forbid), then I'll take updates down to twice a week again. But, there is something you can do to help my not having writers block, and that my dears is called reviewing and telling your friends about this story! I sincerly adore opening up my email and finding that I have reviews and adds and the like. It makes my day. **

**The next chapter, as I've stated, is not the barn raising scene. It's a bit of a deviation from the main plot; but it sets the stage for some drama that also happens in later chapters. I'll give you a clue, it has to do with a certain blonde-haired bombshell and her bear of a lover. (Hint, hint!!)**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"What's got you so down, you big bear?" Benjamin asked, bouncing over to Emmett and mock-punching his muscular arm.**

**"Rosalie is engaged," he said sullenly, redoing the topmost buttons on his shirt.**

**"Oh man," Benjamin said.**

**"Brother, I can feel your sadness halfway across the yard, what's the matter?" Jasper asked, loping over to where Benjamin and Emmett stood.**

**"Rosalie is engaged," Benjamin said so Emmett wouldn't have to repeat it. When Benjamin said 'engaged' Emmett felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.**

**"I really thought she liked me, too," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. But his brothers saw through the façade.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Weedin' Out the Competition

"_Slaughter the snakes. Tear 'em to apart. Batter their bones. Bash in their heads. While they're at home asleep in their beds."_

_-"Townsfolk's Lament" from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_

Emmett rolled his shoulders until he felt a satisfying pop in his neck. He grinned as he flexed his fingers until his knuckles gave a pleasing crack.

Rosalie could not help but stare openly at him as his large muscles bunched and curved as he readied himself for the barn raising. She gasped involuntarily when he rolled the sleeves of his shirt up and undid the first three buttons of his collar, revealing the hardened muscles of his neck and the first few inches of his thick collarbones.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smile. He kept his cool fairly well, he thought—but he could do nothing for the way his heart was harshly thrumming against his ribs.

Rosalie pressed her lips into a thin line to keep from smiling, "No, not at all." She lied; she liked what she saw very much.

She looked down at her hands where they were fisted in her lap. She was suddenly feeling very shy. A large finger put itself under her chin and coaxed her face up.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes, beautiful," another voice sneered, "What is the matter?"

Rosalie paled a little, and stared up at Royce King. His unkind black eyes assessed the situation balefully. "Rose Petal, who is this?"

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett, not meeting his bemused gaze. "Royce this is Emmett Cullen," she said, forcing her voice to sound cordial as she addressed him, it softened a little as she spoke to Emmett, "Emmett this is Royce King…my fiancé."

Royce sat beside her on one of the benches and wrapped his arm around her waist. She leaned away slightly and looked at Emmett, sadness behind her violet eyes.

Emmett felt like someone ripped his heart out his chest, threw it to the ground and started to do a Mexican hat dance upon it. He tried to keep the desperation away from his face, but Rosalie saw it as it fleeted past his eyes and then hardened into resignation.

He walked away, feeling like he had just left part of himself with Rosalie.

"What's got you so down, you big bear?" Benjamin asked, bouncing over to Emmett and mock-punching his muscular arm.

"Rosalie is engaged," he said sullenly, redoing the topmost buttons on his shirt.

"Oh man," Benjamin said.

"Brother, I can feel your sadness halfway across the yard, what's the matter?" Jasper asked, loping over to where Benjamin and Emmett stood.

"Rosalie is engaged," Benjamin said so Emmett wouldn't have to repeat it. When Benjamin said 'engaged' Emmett felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

"I really thought she liked me, too," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. But his brothers saw through the façade.

"Well, Esme did say that she was being set up by her father—maybe she had no say in the matter," Jasper tried.

"That's even worse than if she did choose him!" Emmett said, crestfallen, "Because then there really is no chance that she can get out of the arrangement."

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," Benjamin said, knowing that there was no way of consoling his brother.

Emmett plodded away, off to go take a few minutes in the woods alone to pull himself together. He was a man, for Heaven's sakes, he should not be so torn up about something like this. It wasn't even really rejection—it was just he was too late.

He sat down with his back against one of the tree trunks, several paces into the thick woods surrounding the new barn.

"No, Royce, let go of me," a voice said, fear marring the beautiful soprano.

Emmett sat bolt upright against the tree.

"No, Petal, you've got it all wrong, I saw the way you danced with that big oaf; you need to be punished."

Emmett's blood started to rush through his veins quickly, pulsing with heat.

"You leave Emmett out of this, he's a kind and gentle man; something you will never be!"

Emmett felt his heart soften at those words, but that did not stop the way his fingers unconsciously curled into fists.

"You're so silly to think, my Rose, that I would leave him out of this. He's the one who has made the mistake of messing around with my girl."

"I'm only yours because my father said so!" Rosalie wailed, "And what if I wanted him to 'mess around' with me?"

Emmett's heart took another high-flying leap before he stood, and peered around the tree. Royce had Rosalie pinned against one of the thick pines, one of his hands was against her waist, the other on her shoulder pushed invasively under the collar of her shirt. She was trying to squirm away from him.

Emmett took three, long strides forward and pulled Royce off of her, throwing him to the forest floor. He wrapped an arm around Rosalie's waist and pulled her to him.

"Now," Emmett said in a dangerously calm voice, "the only reason I'm not beating you to a bloody, pleading pulp is because I promised my older brother I wouldn't."

"You're just not man enough to do it," Royce challenged, pushing himself to his feet.

"No, I'm man enough not to do it—at least not in a lady's presence."

He left, pulling Rosalie along with him, only letting go of her when he settled her into a bench next to Esme. He barely heard Esme ask him if everything was alright. Rosalie was completely shocked. She knew Royce was not a good man, but she never knew Emmett would save her.

"Rosie, are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded mutely. He cupped his hand against the side of her neck, "He will never hurt you again. I'm talking to your father about this betrothal. It cannot be that you are forever attached to a man like that."

"Oh Emmett," Rosalie said, she could not think of anything else to say. She leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. She loved the way his arms felt around her back—but pulled away quickly as her fears seeped in.

Emmett smiled and nodded understanding her need for space.

"Come on, Brother," Benjamin urged, "We're about to start the barn raising!"

Emmett stood and ran his fingers across Rosalie's cheekbone, "Wish me luck, Rosie."

"Good luck," she said softly, smiling at him.

The boys all said goodbye to their girls and started off towards the raw frame of the new barn. Each team climbed over the pre-made frames and then onto the hard-packed dirt floor. The Cullens faced their side of the barn, determination on their pretty faces.

Edward glanced up and locked eyes with Bella Swan, holding her gaze as he smiled crookedly.

She blushed slightly and glanced over where Esme and Rosalie sat; she stood from her position near Jacob's side of the barn and walked slowly to Esme and Rosalie. She sat with the designated Cullen women. Edward thought his heart was going to burst.

Slowly, one by one, Alice, Carmen, Tia, and Kate all walked over to the Cullen picnic table. People stared, of course, but the girls did not seem to care that they had made themselves the object of town gossip. They were supporting their men, and that was that.

"Who do they think they are?" Jacob hissed to Sam.

"They're presumptuous if you ask me," a voice other than Sam answered Jacob. Jacob turned slowly to see Mike glaring ahead but his head was turned infinitesimally so that he could hear Jacob's hushed conversation.

"I didn't actually ask you—but it's good to know someone else shares my aversion to them," Jacob said, slightly peeved and slightly mollified.

"We—my team—planned on evening out the playing field, if you will. I'm sure if you wanted to help take them out, then we wouldn't be opposed to the assistance," Mike said.

"Oh," Jacob said, mirth in his deep voice, "My teammates and I already planned to do that, but I'm sure with our combined efforts the effect would be marginally better."

Mike chuckled darkly, "I'm sure it will."

Jacob's and Mike's team each gave an excited murmur as the news of their common goal spread through all the non-Cullen teams.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like we're being plotted against?" Jasper asked, lowering his voice so only his brothers heard.

"Yes," Edward replied, his voice tight.

"Somehow I'm thinking this isn't a good idea," Carlisle muttered to himself.

"No, it's a very good idea because it gives me a chance to hit that Royce King with a hammer," Emmett spat through his teeth.

"What did he do to you anyway," Garrett murmured, throwing a glance over his shoulder at Royce.

"Rosie," Emmett grumbled.

"I suppose that should explain it," Eleazar said softly.

Emmett bobbed his head once, and then stared straight at Rosalie, who returned his gaze.

"Don't start a fight unless it's absolutely necessary," Carlisle cautioned, his gaze sweeping across all the witnesses, lingering on Esme. "If it's necessary, then I'll help you."

"Oh man Carlisle, and here I thought you had gone soft," Garrett chuckled; Carlisle reached out and slapped him on the back of the head playfully.

"Hey now," Eleazar said with a quiet chuckle, "save it for the men who think they are better than we are."

"Was that supposed to be an insult, Eleazar? Because that was lame if that be the case," Carlisle chuckled, "and here I thought I'd taught you boys better than that."

"Oh, the old Carlisle is back!" Benjamin exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Carlisle merely laughed, the sound wasn't his usual suave, liquid chuckle—it was a chortle of epic proportions, one that could only come from years of living with six very devious younger brothers. Electricity zipped through each and every one of their veins pooling the adrenaline within their limbs as they each started to stretch and ready themselves for the task ahead.

They Cullen brothers turned to each other and nodded; simultaneously they unbuttoned the first several buttons of their matching shirts and rolled the sleeves up past their elbows.

There was a collective gasp from their female audience. Bella stuttered her way through her sentence; but she was the first to speak, "Are they always this….uh…intense?"

Esme chuckled, she was the only one seemingly unfazed by their little performance, "Yes they usually are intense, but I do believe they are trying to impress you young ladies."

Carmen started to fan herself with her hand, she blew out her breath, "Well, it's working."

A round of giggles followed, then they all gathered themselves to look at the Cullen brothers, there was a collective sigh as they took in that particularly juicy sight.

Garrett looked over at the source of the effusive giggles and winked. Kate blushed crimson, which brought on another round of seemingly-intoxicated laughter.

Kate pressed the palms of her hands to her overheated cheeks, "Oh I don't even know what to do with myself, he's just so…" Her voice trialed off into a girlish sigh.

Rosalie made a noise in the back of her throat, "Oh I'd know exactly what to do with myself, but I wouldn't mind one of those Cullens helping."

"Rosalie Hale!" Bella called scandalized.

Rosalie laughed, feeling lighter than she had since her engagement had been announced, "Don't be naïve Bella, just look at them."

And look at them, Bella did. Edward Cullen's pure, emerald eyes bore into her murky brown ones. He unleashed the full power of his devastating smile on her, and she felt her bones melt. She felt so helpless and raw under his green gaze.

"Bella, you look ripe enough to pick," Alice commented, laughter bubbled to her lips and she let out a stray giggle.

Bella hung her head, she probably did look like a poor impersonation of a tomato at the point; but that was what Edward Cullen did to her. Him and his startlingly green eyes. She shook her head to clear away the Edward-induced haze.

Pastor Webber clapped his thick hands together to get everyone's attention, "Alright, so we have Jacob Black's team," cheers erupted from the crowd—Bella clapped politely earning a glare from Alice and Rosalie—the pastor continued, "We also have Mike Newton's team," a rather sad cheer came after the name, the girls giggled, "Aro Volturi's team," another pathetic cheer, "and finally the Cullen brothers."

The girls whooped and hollered. Rosalie surprised the girls when she pressed her thumb and forefinger into her mouth and proceeded to give a loud wolf whistle. Emmett looked shocked before his lips curved up into a satisfied grin. The Cullen brother's pride swelled and they took renewed strength from the cheers.

"I truly hope this does not turn into a brawl," Carlisle said as Pastor Webber raised his gun over head to give the starting shot, "but if it does—do not count me a hypocrite for making you promise not to fight this morning. But truthfully, that Aro said some very unpleasant things to my Esme while you were all off pining away for those girls," he gritted his teeth, "no one tries to make lewd advances on my wife—and gets away with it."

His assertion was punctuated by the starting shot bursting from the barrel and the boys set to work.

* * *

**There we go. Emmett and Rosalie don't get enough drama about them. So, I figured I'd make some. Besides, I loves me some Emmett. Yes I do. The barn raising will be next chapter, which will be up on Monday morning, bright and early. Yet again, review por favor. **

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"Edward!" Bella screeched stumbling to her feet; Alice caught her by the waist and pulled her back down.**

**Alice shook her head vigorously, "Let him handle it."**

**"I'd rather handle it myself," Bella growled.**

**"I'm sure Edward will protect himself," Esme said knowingly, almost reluctantly.**

**_ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT: DO YOU ALL WISH TO READ A ONE-SHOT SHORT STORY I WROTE ABOUT EDWARD AND RENESMEE? IF YOU DO, PLEASE SAY SO IN YOUR REVIEW AND I WILL POST IT!! THANKS!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Let the Games Begin

"_The painful warrior famous for fight, After a thousand victories, once foil'd, Is from the books of honor razed quite, And all the rest forgot for which he toil'd__"_

_-William Shakespeare _

Another cheer erupted from the rowdy crowd as the men leapt over the wooden frames and lifted them up, bracing support beams up as they readied their hammers.

Carlisle put several nails between his thin, pale lips and went to work nailing the frame into place. Emmett, Garrett and Jasper—the three tallest—hoisted the frame up and steadied it as they made it level.

Edward grabbed another handful of nails and started helping Carlisle nail the frame to the thick wooden planks anchored to the hard-packed ground.

Their framed wall came up rather quickly. Emmett had enough spare time between heaving up the heavy timbers to laugh raucously at Mike Newton's team as they dropped their wall for the third time in a row.

"You think that's funny, Cullen?" Mike howled from across the barn.

Emmett nodded and laughed again at the furious look on Mike's face. Mike, refusing to be embarrassed by any one of the Cullens, grabbed the nearest hammer and let it launch at Emmett's head. His aim was off, however, and it landed squarely on Emmett's wide shoulder.

Emmett cursed and wheeled around to face him, fury in his coffee-coloured eyes. He began to yell out a string of colourful profanities but Benjamin laid a hand on his arm, "Let's just get further along on our side of the barn before you tear off Mike Newton's arm and shove it down his throat."

Emmett snorted, and picked up the discarded hammer. He turned to their wall and started nailing the red clapboard onto the face of the building. His shoulder throbbed where the metal head of the hammer had connected with his skin. He rubbed it with his fingers before returning to ramming nails through the wood as hard as he could.

"Emmett, don't break it," Jasper scolded, putting another board up.

"I'm just pissed," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah I saw that Newton chuck a hammer at you," Jasper smirked, "I'm surprised he wasn't ground into dust between those two meaty paws of yours."

"Yeah well, Benjamin told me to save my energy," Emmett said, and then threw a glance over his shoulder at Rosalie. "I didn't want her to see me half-crazy beating the tar out of some guy, either."

"I know what you mean," Jasper agreed, his voice was soft.

Emmett nodded and kept hammering.

Benjamin scurried up to the top of the wall and balanced there for a little while, setting the slabs for the roof across the top of their wall.

"Wow, little brother," Garrett chuckled, "Who would have thought you always sitting on top of our barn would ever come in handy?"

Benjamin laughed and swung himself down to grab several nails and a hammer. He was about to crawl back through hole in the side of the wall designated for the window when someone pushed him out and onto the hard ground bellow. He yelped and rubbed his sore behind.

"That's what you get, Cullen," one of Jacob's team said through the gaping hole of the window. Benjamin gathered himself up, and in a show of maturity, completely ignored the budding fight.

"Way to go, little brother," Garrett congratulated, hoisting Benjamin to his feet. "I assume we all have the idea that we can't fight because the girls will think less of us?" He arched one golden eyebrow at Benjamin.

He nodded in return and scampered back up the wall and onto the makeshift roof. He started walk across the beam leading to the erected wall opposite when someone started to shake the beam. He fell off and landed on his back. The air rushed out of his lungs; and he distantly heard Tia give a startled little gasp. He gathered himself up once more, wincing as pain shot down his back; he stood and stretched out his knotted muscles. He nodded comfortingly to Tia.

One of Jacob's men chuckled under his breath as he steadied their wall.

Carlisle came away from his work and put his hand on Benjamin's shoulder, "Are you alright, Benjamin?" He asked, trying not to sound too over-protective.

Benjamin nodded curtly and walked away to continue working.

Edward glared at Jacob Black as he worked, hoping that he would have a chance to ram a nail through his eye socket.

"What are you glaring at Cullen?" Jacob barked.

"The idiot who thinks that Isabella Swan would marry him," Edward said smarmily.

"What, you're looking in a mirror?" Jacob shot back.

Edward smirked and turned away from his work, "You're all talk, Jacob Black. We'll see who Bella chooses in the end."

Jacob growled and Edward felt himself being hauled to his feet by the collar of his new shirt. He had enough time to yell to Carlisle before he felt a sharp pressure against his jaw and he tasted something metallic.

"Edward!" Bella screeched stumbling to her feet; Alice caught her by the waist and pulled her back down.

Alice shook her head vigorously, "Let him handle it."

"I'd rather handle it myself," Bella growled.

"I'm sure Edward will protect himself," Esme said knowingly, almost reluctantly.

True to form, Edward wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, spat a few times—his saliva was tinted bright red—and then lunged at Jacob.

He punched him in the jaw twice before shoving him into one of the new barn walls. The wood gave a sickening crunch but Edward paid it no heed. He gave Jacob a swift jab to the stomach and let him slump to the floor of the barn. Several seconds passed before Edward was being thrown to the ground by Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton. James Whalen pinned him down and wrapped his thin, pale hands around Edward's throat.

Benjamin latched himself onto James' back and started to punch him in the temple. He cursed wildly as he tried to get the young man off his back.

Carlisle dropped his hammer and lunged towards Benjamin and James. They had fallen into a tangle of limbs and swears on the dirt floor of the half-finished barn. Carlisle jumped into the fight and hauled Benjamin to his feet.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh, "Well at least I wasn't the one who started it." He shrugged, dropped his own tool and then went for Royce.

Royce was slender with hidden muscles—but he was nothing compared to the sheer brawn and brute strength of Emmett Cullen. His black eyes widened in terror as he was eclipsed in Emmett's thick, black shadow. Emmett landed two hard blows on the man's delicately chiseled jaw before Royce passed out. He picked Royce up by the belt loops of his neatly pressed trousers and dumped his body out of gaping Garrett-sized hole in the side of the wall.

"That was too easy," he commented to himself with a noncommittal shrug of his wide shoulders.

Garrett walked back through the hole he had created in the wall, dusting his hands. "I just dumped what's-his-face, uptight Volturi guy over there in the bushes. You should've seen the look on his face when I punched him, Brother, it was so funny."

Emmett chuckled and clapped his brother on the back. "Well, I've settled my score—do you think we should help them?"

Garrett titled his head to the side and watched as his other five brothers threw kicks and punches and dodged. "Nope, they seem to have it all under control."

"Emmett get your sorry behind in here this instant," Jasper said in a clipped tone just as Laurent kicked him in the shin.

"Guess they don't have it under control," Garrett chuckled, popping his knuckles before he and Emmett pushed back into the startlingly unstable barn.

Carlisle pulled away from whomever he happened to be pummeling at the moment and caught Esme's eye. She wore a disgusted look on her face, but her eyes were marred with worry. He dropped the man he was punching and fled to his wife.

"Esme, I'm so sorry, we didn't mean for it to happen," he said, his voice repentant.

Esme shook her head, "I wish you wouldn't have fought but I do understand, Carlisle."

He sat beside her and placed an arm around her back, clutching her to him. She buried her face in his chest. "Are you hurt?" She murmured.

"Not anything terrible," he said, patting her back with a gentle hand. After so much violence, it felt good to treat someone gently. She pressed a soft kiss to his throat.

"I would say I'd like to punish all of you for this little debacle, but I'm afraid I probably wouldn't be able to take a switch to any of your brothers."

Carlisle chuckled musically, "I don't think you'll have to cause them pain to have them learn their lesson—I do believe they will be in enough pain once the dust settles."

Indeed they would be in pain. Edward was the first of Carlisle's brothers to stumble away from the wreckage. The barn was in shambles and he had settled his score. His face was smeared with his blood, as it oozed from his split lip. His knuckles were already swollen and bruised, the bones protruded from thick, purple contusions that yellowed around the edges.

"Oh Edward," Bella sighed, rushing to him and pulling him into a gentle embrace.

"I'm sorry, love, I didn't mean to get into a fight."

Bella scoffed, "I know, I saw what Jacob did. I wanted to punch him myself."

Edward sniggered quietly, "I wouldn't want you to get hurt, better I break his face." He lifted her hand to his lips and brushed soft kisses against her knuckles.

Bella flushed delightedly, and averted her eyes, looking back up at Edward from under her lashes.

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he settled onto the picnic table bench next to her. He nodded briefly to Carlisle before returning his attention elsewhere.

Meanwhile his brothers were tying up the loose ends of their little scrap. If their opponents weren't lying battered and bruised around the remnants of the barn—then they were fleeing, trying to find refuge elsewhere.

The Cullen brothers all stood in the center of the dilapidated barn floor; amidst the rubble and destruction. Emmett sighed triumphantly and then surveyed the damage, "Oh God," he moaned, "we're so screwed."

The Cullen brothers all walked sullenly from the broken building, "I'm so sorry, Carlisle," Eleazar was the first to speak, "we didn't mean for it to get so out of hand."

Esme was the one who answered him, "It's alright; but I do think we have overstayed our welcome."

The boys looked around at all the glaring faces that surrounded them. The only people besides the girls who didn't seem to want to murder them all were the newly wed couple Angela and Ben. They appeared to have been entertained by the fight.

Ben Cheney walked over to the Cullens, Angela followed behind him.

Ben extended his hand, "No hard feelings, Mr. Cullen, Esme. We don't really need a barn—Angie's dad insisted we have one; don't feel too bad about it. Someone needed to put those guys in their place—I would've helped, too. But I think that probably would have gotten me murdered by my father-in-law." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and extended his hand to Carlisle.

Carlisle shook Ben's hand and nodded to him, "I'm glad that you're not upset. But if you don't mind I'm afraid that it's time we leave."

Ben laughed, "That's probably a wise idea; I don't think Angie and I can contain the upset guests for too long."

Carlisle nodded and turned to his brothers, "Say goodbye, I'll go get the wagon."

They nodded sadly as Carlisle walked away, being tender with his sore joints. Esme followed behind him, trying to keep the smug, 'I-told-you-so' look away from her face.

The boys exchanged hugs, stolen kisses and assurances that they would see each other again, soon. They each found themselves reluctant to pull away from the warm, soft embrace of their newfound, female friend. And before they were ready to truly part, Carlisle came up with the hitched wagon, a stern look on his face.

"Goodbye," the all chorused, clamoring into the wagon, treating their wounds gingerly.

Carlisle sighed as he whistled to the horses and they drove away. He glanced over his shoulder as they passed through the narrow, mountain pass. They all moped in the back of the wagon, staring at nothing in particular.

Carlisle sighed and turned away from his lovesick brothers, already plotting on how to make them happy again.

* * *

**So, there's the barn-raising scene. I'll post a link in my profile to the barn-raising scene from the musical, it's actually pretty funny. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations! The next chapter switches focus to the girls, and how they feel. I rather like the next chapter. That one will be up by Wednesday instead of Thursday--I'm moving my posts up a day this week [so it will be Wednesday and Friday, instead of Thursday and Saturday] because I'm going to a concert/youth retreat this weekend, and won't be here to post. I hope that's good news to everyone.**

**Also, if you haven't already, go check out my one-shot, "I'll Love You Forever". It's about Edward and Renesmee. Overall it's fluffy and cute, so I hope you'll all go read it if you haven't yet.**

**Ok, and here's one last thing I want to speak on before I go into what 'next time on 7B47B': I want to thank the people who review pretty much every single chapter. Or just review at all. It's gotten to the point where whenever I open up my email I have reviews. It's heartwarming, not to sound too corny. You guys are the reason I keep posting this. Thank you guys so much!**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**Bella snorted, "He's not your Jasper, Alice. He's just some guy who had a slight interest in you."**

**Bella's words stung and Alice wheeled around to face her. She looked as if Bella had slapped her in the face. "You take that back, Isabella Marie Swan. Take it back!"**

**Bella sighed and shrugged stiffly, "What else am I supposed to do, Alice. Hold out hope that they're going to come back and woo us?"**

**Alice nodded, "You may not be so sure about Edward; but Jasper is the man I've waited my whole life for. I know that without a shadow of a doubt."**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Girl's Day Out

"_The decision to kiss for the first time is the most crucial in any love story. It changes the relationship of two people much more strongly than even the final surrender; because this kiss already has within it that surrender.__"_

_-Emil Ludwig_

After the ruckus of the failed barn raising had died down, everyone returned home—back to the cabin in the woods or back into town.

The girls walked together; silence settled over them, thick and oppressive. Their fathers had stayed behind to help fix the devastated barn. After the Cullens had left, there really was no reason for any of the girls to stay.

Rosalie broke the long silence, "I just want to turn back the other way and sneak up to their cabin."

"Rosalie!" Carmen cried, "It's a cabin full of men, how scandalous it would be if you went there alone!"

Rosalie scoffed, "As if you wouldn't want to go see Eleazar?"

Carmen flushed and quickly looked away.

"That's what I thought," Rosalie stated with a satisfied smirk.

Carmen sighed and stared at her, "Whether or not you want to sneak out to the Cullen's cabin, you know you can't. Rosalie, you're still engaged."

Rose stiffened and turned to glare at Carmen, "I will not be engaged after I tell my father what Royce did to me."

Bella and Alice gasped together, "What did he do?" Bella asked, her brown eyes going wide.

"He tried to force himself on me," Rose said, fear seeping into her voice as her memories flooded through her head.

"Oh Rose," Alice said, "how did you get away? Please tell me, you did get away?"

Rosalie smiled softly, "Emmett saved me."

Alice's answering smile spread across her soft features like a sunrise. "They were truly remarkable, weren't they?"

Kate laughed, "Remarkable."

Alice giggled back, "Who was the man you danced with all afternoon?"

"Garrett," Kate sighed blissfully, and then burst into a round of laughter.

"Alright, I know you all are dying to say the name of the Cullen brother who paid you the most attention," Carmen laughed.

"Oh, Jasper was so amazing," Alice trilled, putting her little hands over her heart and dancing a few paces ahead of the group.

Bella laughed, "Of course little Mary Alice Brandon goes for the tallest of the Cullen brothers."

Alice gave an unladylike snort. "That was mean and uncalled for, Isabella."

"You know I still love you," Bella reasoned, pulling petite Alice into her arms and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Alice smiled and wound her thin arms around Bella's waist. "Did you have fun with Edward?"

Bella's cheeks flooded with a cherry red blush and she started to fiddle with the brass buttons on her coat.

Alice smiled satisfactorily, "So you did have a good time, then?"

"He was such a gentleman," Bella replied in a soft voice.

"They all were," Carmen agreed, wrapping her arm around Bella's shoulders.

The girls grew quiet after that, enjoying the company and basking in their memories of the Cullen brothers.

Sooner than any of them could wish for, September came to a close and October replaced it, bringing snow and thus making any plans to visit the Cullens fruitless.

The first frost came one mid-October morning. Sheriff Swan came into his small abode above the jailhouse, shaking off his coat and hanging in on the hook by the door.

"Bells," he called, tramping into the kitchen in search of his daughter, "Alice wants you to come down to the general store with her."

Bella pulled away from the oven and set a plate of fresh hotcakes in front of her father. "Why would she want me to go with her? She knows I hate going to the store."

Sheriff Swan shrugged, "She said you would complain," his eyes twinkled a little as he smiled fondly as his daughter, "but I'm supposed to insist that you go with her, she said you'll enjoy yourself."

Bella sighed and pulled off her apron. She went to grab her thick, wool coat. She knew not to doubt Alice, even if she had to go shopping. She stumbled back into the kitchen and kissed her father on the cheek.

"Bye, Papa, I'll be back later!"

"Bye, Bella," he called as she retreated out the door.

The cold air assaulted her and her face instantly flushed; she pulled her woolen coat tighter around her thin frame. She shivered and trekked across the road to Alice's house.

Alice was waiting on the white-washed, wraparound porch, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Her lips were stained bright red from the frigid air. Her breath was little wisps of cotton fanning out before her.

"I hear today is going to be a good day." Bella said conversationally.

"I just had a feeling," Alice confided, lifting her delicate shoulders.

Bella smiled and linked her elbow around Alice's; they walked through town together sharing tales in each other's confidence and giggling happily.

The general store was a large, rather obnoxious, red building at the center of town. It was large and ostentatious but it was a commodity to the townspeople.

"What are we shopping for today?" Bella asked curiously.

"I want some fabric for a new dress," Alice stated simply and skipped into the store, dragging Bella along behind her. Bella groaned, Alice was always buying new fabric for a new dress or a new coat or a new fashionable apron. It was ridiculous.

"Mornin', Miss Brandon, Miss Swan," Mike Newton said trying to be polite but failing horribly as he leered at them from behind the general store counter.

Alice nodded cordially to him, but kept her mouth shut tight. After the barn raising incident, she had refused to speak to anyone involved. The Cullens would have been the exception to her uncharacteristic silence; but they rarely ever came to town, and probably would no longer be welcome had they even wanted to come.

Bella sighed, "When are you going to give this up?"

Alice groaned and glared at her best friend, "Bella, I am only giving those men the silent treatment because they ran my Jasper off."

Bella snorted, "He's not your Jasper, Alice. He's just some guy who had a slight interest in you."

Bella's words stung and Alice wheeled around to face her. She looked as if Bella had slapped her in the face. "You take that back, Isabella Marie Swan. Take it back!"

Bella sighed and shrugged stiffly, "What else am I supposed to do, Alice. Hold out hope that they're going to come back and woo us?"

Alice nodded, "You may not be so sure about Edward; but Jasper is the man I've waited my whole life for. I know that without a shadow of a doubt."

Alice spoke with such conviction that Bella found herself believing her words whole-heartedly. How she wished that Edward would be her Jasper—but it seemed like such a far-fetched idea; that it was impossible.

Edward Cullen was a Romeo. Bella Swan was not a Juliet. The two didn't go together. Bella Swan fancied herself the type of person to have an archetypal romance and never think twice about having an extraordinary life.

Edward Cullen, however, was just the type of man that great volumes of romance fiction were written about.

Bella sighed, pulling herself away from her musings and back to the violently plaid fabric Alice was studying as if it were a great Renaissance painting. She could distantly hear Alice babbling about how one specific plaid looked more distinctly Scottish than the other—but Bella could have cared less whether the plaid looked authentic. She had caught sight of a green fabric hanging several feet away from the plaid mess. The green looked soft and yet rich. And Bella was struck by how similar it was in colour to Edward Cullen's eyes.

She found herself gravitating towards the emerald fabric, and without her permission her fingers were softly stroking it. She didn't even realize when Alice positioned herself directly to the left of Bella's elbow.

"It's a pretty colour," Alice said amiably. "It would look lovely with your skin tone."

"You would be able to make me a dress of this fabric?" Bella asked in a breathless voice.

Alice nodded curtly, and pulled the bolt of fabric from the rack, "You deal with that vile Michael Newton, and I'll make your dress."

Bella smiled gratefully at Alice and took off to go by several yards of the jade fabric. She marveled once again at its texture, like liquid beneath her fingers. She only imagined about how it would feel on. She wondered if Edward would like the fact that she was wearing a dress that matched his eyes.

She paid for the fabric and ended up buying a large swatch of plaid fabric in varying shades of gray for Alice. She pocketed her change and followed Alice out in the domineering cold.

Bella shivered and viciously jerked her coat around her. "I hate the cold," she grouched. Her statement was cruelly punctuated as she slipped on a particularly nasty patch of hidden ice just below the step of the general store.

Her feet whooshed out from under her; she gave a breathless gasp and dropped her bag as she fought against gravity. Her bottom connected with the cold, hard earth but not nearly as hard as she had anticipated.

Several things happened at once: her precious new fabric spilled from the bag and onto the wet, muddy ground, secondly, she cried out in panic as it was sullied and finally a pale hand that had before rested against her waist shot out to save it.

She realized that the other hand was still pressed into the soft flesh of her side, and that the owner of the hand was behind her on the ice, having fallen trying to catch her. His legs were spread and she was seated between them, his dark trousers flanking her skirt.

She jerked forward in a rush and turned sharply to look at her would-be savior. The air suddenly rushed from her lungs in one long sigh and she was staring into the strange and exhilarating eyes of Edward Cullen.

He smiled crookedly at her.

"Good day, Miss Swan," he said with another dazzling smile.

Bella struggled momentarily with coherent thought, she blushed. "It is a good day, Mr. Cullen." She smiled back.

Alice, who had been standing and watching everything happen, suddenly gave a high-pitched squeal and threw herself into Jasper Cullen's waiting arms. "I knew you'd come," she murmured, pressing her nose into the spot where his shoulder joined his neck.

He gasped slight, "Goodness, Alice your nose is positively frigid."

She giggled, and to her delight Jasper pressed a tender kiss to the top of her frozen nose.

Bella sighed as she watched them. They moved, acted, spoke like a couple. Figures Alice would have the storybook romance Bella so longed for.

Edward's voice brought her from her sordid daydreaming. "This is a beautiful fabric."

Bella gasped as she realized that Edward was holding her fabric, the sensual texture of it beneath his strong fingers.

"Thank you," Bella blushed again, standing and holding her hand down for Edward to steady himself as he stood. It was more a gesture of kindness than of actual helpfulness.

Edward took her hand without a moment's hesitation, his hand was almost softer than the fabric, and pulled himself sinuously to his feet. "Do you plan on making yourself a dress of this fabric?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Alice is making it for me—I can't sew." She blushed, she was completely useless at all the things that would make a good wife; and once again she realized she had probably just given him another reason to not want to marry her.

"Neither can I," Edward said with a wink.

Bella stared at him in flabbergasted silence.

"Honestly, it doesn't really matter if you can or cannot sew," he continued as if she weren't gaping at him, with her mouth wide open, doing a very poor impersonation of a fish. "Though you do seem to be rather clumsy, you don't cause that much damage to your garments, therefore you have no need to mend for yourself. And as it were, I don't make it a point to destroy the clothing I have. So your not being able to sew is a moot point."

Bella was sure that if her eyes grew any wider they would fall right out of her head. Edward chuckled and she quickly came to her senses, "It still is a good skill to have."

"I don't doubt that," Edward said genially, "but you seemed to think that idea that you're not handy with a needle and thread would deter me; so I thought it necessary to assure you that nothing could deter me."

Bella found herself smiling up at him, he grinned in return. He angled his face downward so that their noses were touching. She could feel the breath from his parted lips blow against her chin.

She was about to kiss Edward Cullen! Just a few more centimeters and their lips were going to touch. The inevitability of the event made her heart stutter.

Before he could close the distance, however, someone near them gave an agitated cough before they started their tirade.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I'd gotten so used to writing from the boy's point of view I actually had a hard time making the girls' sound right. How sad is that? So, who interupted them? If you review and get it right then I'll send you an extended preview of the next chapter! When my sister read this chapter she couldn't figure it out, so do you think you can do better than her...? Review and we shall find out!!**

**_ALSO, GO CHECK OUT MY NEW JAPSER/ALICE ONE-SHOT CALLED "BUBBLY"!!!_**

Next time on 7B47B:

**"It's not a lie," Rosalie said, angry colour creeping into her cheeks, she entered the room in a swift furious motion.**

**"It's not," Emmett said, standing imposingly on the threshold. His massive frame took up the entire doorway.**

**"You're one of those Cullen boys, aren't you?" Mr. Hale asked, narrowing his electric blue eyes at Emmett.**

**"Yes sir, I am." Emmett replied proudly but modestly, "I would like to apologize for what happened at the Cheney's. I hope that my brother's and mine immature act won't change your opinion of my credibility."**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Rose Among Thorns

"_Love is the flower you've got to let grow."_

_-John Lennon_

Emmett was getting rather annoyed with his brothers being reunited with their women. And so, he did the one thing that he knew would get their attention; he cleared his throat with a loud, hacking cough and glared at his giddy little brothers.

Edward turned and glared acidly at his big bear of a brother. "Emmett, you don't have to be rude."

Emmett rolled his eyes, "As sorry I am that I have to break up this little reunion, I would like to have a reunion of my own; so can one of you lovely ladies tell me where Rosie lives?"

Bella and Alice exchanged a wary glance. Bella spoke slowly and unenthusiastically, "She hasn't left her house in a while, Emmett. We haven't really seen her since the barn raising catastrophe."

All the blood drained from Emmett's face and his brain momentarily lapsed into one large mess of frighteningly blank thoughtlessness. His vision blurred before it suddenly flushed brilliant, angry red. He lunged forward and grabbed Bella by the shoulders, ignoring the way Edward clawed at him and demanded he stop.

"What did he do to her?" Emmett demanded in a loud voice, lowering his head so he could stare menacingly into Bella's wide, frightened eyes.

"I—I don't know!" Bella plead as he shook her.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled. Emmett's head snapped up and he locked gazes with Edward.

"You don't understand," he said through his teeth. "You don't get it. He did something to her. Tell me what that man did to her!" He turned to Bella again.

"What man?" Bella asked, her fear making her unable to recall important facts.

"Royce! That evil pig!" Emmett then proceeded to call Royce more dirty names best left out of print.

Bella gathered herself enough to answer him, "I don't think he's done anything to her—all I know is she is still engaged, because it's simply her word against his. There are no other witnesses against him. And I'm afraid that everyone would rather believe him than her."

Emmett immediately let go of her shoulders, "I was there!" He said partially to himself and partially to the world. "I saw it! I was there! I can save her."

Edward patted his brother on the back, "Do you really think they'll believe you?"

"You know what Eddie, you can take your pessimism and shove it up your—"

"Emmett Cullen," Esme said, stalking out of the store, "we leave you outside for two minutes while we go inside to buy provisions, and you seize the opportunity to yell profanities at the top of your lungs."

Emmett had enough sense of self-preservation to look abashed.

Carlisle followed his wife out of the store, "What is this all about? I do believe we've caused these poor townspeople enough harm for one lifetime."

Emmett walked forward and stared directly at his eldest brother, "If some man put his hands all over Esme would you let him live, let alone be with her?"

"No, I'd beat him to death with nothing by my bare hands," Carlisle replied simply.

"Carlisle!" Esme replied torn between feeling extremely loved and well cared for or being angry with him for being so violently blunt. She settled on the former.

Alice, who had been silently standing next to Jasper through the entire exchange spoke up, "The Hales have a homestead about half a mile up the road that way," she indicated with a flick of her delicate wrist, "it's the first house you come to. It's a two story house that's painted white. Her father will most likely be the one to answer the door, so don't let him intimidate you."

Emmett nodded gratefully to her, unable to fathom words that would properly express his gratitude. He turned and started the long walk to Rosalie's house.

"Emmett!" Alice called when he was almost out of ear-shot.

He turned and looked at her to show she had his attention.

"Bring her back to us," she pleaded almost too softly for him to hear. He nodded, making the action exaggerated so she could see it.

The road was long, and extremely icy. Emmett would take two steps and then slide about three feet, take two steps and slide several more feet. All in all it was a tiring process one which would not have been worth it had it been for any other person.

But it was for Rosie.

And he would do anything if it meant Rosalie could be happy. Anything.

The road seemed to be four million miles long, and Emmett was beginning to wonder if Alice had sent him in the wrong direction and they were just going to let him walk all the way to the Atlantic Ocean.

Emmett sighed, fearful that he was never going to reach her house.

And then suddenly, it was there.

Imposing and white against the dark clouds that were heavy with snow. Emmett couldn't help but notice how impossibly huge the house was. He could probably fit four cabins the size of theirs inside her house. He suddenly realized with startling clarity that he was way out of his league.

He sucked in a deep breath, pushed his chest out and chanted to himself.

"You're a man, Emmett Cullen. And men don't quit. Especially not if it's for girls like Rosalie Hale."

Reassured by his speech, he started walking towards the house once again. He was half way up the front walkway when he noticed a person was sitting on the porch. He couldn't see the face because it was buried deep within a warm-looking quilt.

All he could see was a tuft of curly, blonde hair sticking out of the blanket.

"Rosie?" He asked in a soft voice.

Rosalie pulled her head up from her blanket and stared blankly at Emmett. She had dreamed he would come; but never had she thought he would show up. But there he was. Right in front of her. As she stared up at him like a buffoon.

"Rosie, are you alright?" He asked dropping to his knees in front of her.

She shook her head slightly, "Royce is in there making wedding plans with my father."

Her voice was soft, and dead. It was like she had given up.

Emmett however, had no intentions to forfeit.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to go in there and tell him exactly what I saw the day of the barn raising."

Rosalie felt a jolt of excitement run through her fatigued body. She felt more alive then she had in days. She was about to rise from the chair when Emmett bent down and wrapped his arms around her body and lifted her effortlessly.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," he murmured in her ear.

"I haven't," she confided, ashamed of the truth.

Emmett sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Don't worry about it," she deadpanned.

"Alice and Bella miss you," he added, remembering Alice's final demand.

Rosalie immediately looked ashamed. "I didn't mean to upset them."

"I didn't mean for you to get upset," Emmett amended, "but they do miss you. But, I reckon I missed you more."

She smiled at him, and the smile lit up her whole face. She looked like the real Rosalie not the dead shell of a girl he had seen when he first came to the Hale household.

Rosalie led him through the front door, shedding her thick blanket as she entered the warm interior of the house. She wore a simple white dress, but Emmett couldn't help but think she looked like an angel.

He could hear Royce and another male voice talking animatedly in another room down the hall. Rosalie motioned for him to follow her.

"Father," she called in an impassive voice. "Father I want to talk to you about this marriage." She said standing in front of the door, so that Emmett could not be seen.

"We've already talked about this, Rosalie, and I don't want to hear that tale you've been telling," her father warned, he addressed Royce with a brief apologetic statement his voice was quick as he spoke and Emmett almost missed it, but he thought he heard a brief tone of hidden disgust pass through Mr. Hale's voice.

"But Father!" She cried.

"Now, now, Petal." Royce answered in his slimy voice, Emmett shuddered, "You know that you and I are going to walk down the aisle soon, so don't even think about that lie you've been telling."

"It's not a lie," Rosalie said, angry colour creeping into her cheeks, she entered the room in a swift furious motion.

"It's not," Emmett said, standing imposingly on the threshold. His massive frame took up the entire doorway.

"You're one of those Cullen boys, aren't you?" Mr. Hale asked, narrowing his electric blue eyes at Emmett.

"Yes sir, I am." Emmett replied proudly but modestly, "I would like to apologize for what happened at the Cheney's. I hope that my brother's and mine immature act won't change your opinion of my credibility."

He took a deep breath and went one, "I was in the forest taking a moment to gather myself before the barn raising when I heard Rosie call out. I knew she was frightened. She asked Royce to stop; but he didn't. When I got to them, he had his hand on her shoulder, under the collar of her dress."

Mr. Hale's face turned purple and then went impassive. "That is quite the story you have there, Mr. Cullen."

"You don't believe me, do you?" Emmett asked, crestfallen.

"I have to say I don't," Mr. Hale said almost jokingly. "But, I will talk to my daughter about it privately." He ushered Royce and Emmett out into the hallway before pulling the door shut and addressing Rosalie surreptitiously.

"Rosie, sweetheart, you told the truth, didn't you?" He asked, his eyes going soft as he stared intently at his only daughter.

She stared at him, tears pooling in her violet eyes. "I did, Papa."

"I believe you, my Rosie. And I do believe that young Cullen man," he walked forward and pulled his daughter into a warm, soft embrace. "Do you want to know why I believed him?"

"Why?" Rosalie asked, genuinely curious.

"Because he called you Rosie," Mr. Hale said simply, kissing Rosalie's feathery hair.

Rosalie pulled back from him and stared into his blue eyes. "Papa, what do you mean?"

"That Royce, though it would be an advantages marriage, calls you 'Rose Petal' or just 'Petal', it's so ridiculous. I almost laughed the first time he called you that. It's fake and obnoxious. Rosie is what I've called you since the first time I was allowed to see you after Mama had you. Rosie is the most affectionate nickname I can think of that would fit you, my dear. And that young Mr. Cullen said it more fervently than I ever could."

"Oh, Papa!" Rosalie exclaimed, leaning in to kiss her father's cheek. "You're the most loving, caring, wonderful father a girl could ever ask for."

"You remember that when I bring that boy into the sitting room and show him my gun collection then," he said winking slyly at his daughter.

Rosalie laughed, "Please don't scare him off, Papa."

"I will do all I can to scare him off," Mr. Hale sniffed, "and if he's the kind of man I think he is, my trying to be terrifying will do no good."

Rosalie laughed again and hugged her father tightly, he lead her through the doorway and composed his features so as to not give anything away.

"Royce," he said warmly, "I'm afraid to say that you must get your dreadful, slimy self out of my house at once. Before I have this rather large young man here"—he indicated to Emmett—"remove you by force."

Royce spluttered and turned a silly shade of dark purple.

"You heard Mr. Hale," Emmett said conspiratorially, "why don't you leave."

With that Royce stumbled out of Rosalie's life.

* * *

**So, no one guessed that it was Emmett. This chapter was one of my favourites to write. I love writing Emmett and Rosalie together. They're so cute. I love this chapter. Next chapter will be up on Monday.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

"**I don't know what to feel about her—how to feel about her—how she feels about me—how to feel about her feelings for me…" His voice trailed off into a guttural sigh.**

**"I get the feeling your feelings are all mixed up," Carlisle said, his smile apparent in his voice.**

**Edward couldn't help but smirk back, "Maybe I feel different than she feels and that feeling doesn't feel right?" He tried.**

**Carlisle laughed, "I get the feeling this discussion won't get anywhere so long as 'feel' is the most prominent word in this conversation."**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Being In Love

"_How can you tell what's in its spell? How can you tell unless you've tried it? Wait for that kiss you're certain of. And let your heart decide when you're in love."_

_-Adam Pontipee from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_

The ride home was quiet, oppressive and startlingly moody. Carlisle felt as if someone had cast a shadow over his three brothers. Edward, Jasper and Emmett had somehow learned of his pre-winter trip into town and had woken up hours before sunrise so they would be able to go.

His other three brothers had either no idea he was going, or had been left behind. Carlisle was fairly sure it was the latter. But now on the way home—Carlisle couldn't help but think that it was a bad idea to have let the boys come along.

Jasper and Edward had almost downright refused to leave. The scene would have been comical if it had not been so ridiculous. Carlisle would have to find a way to let his brothers see those girls again. And he was positive that he would have a fight on his hands when Eleazar, Garrett and Benjamin found that Jasper, Emmett and Edward got to visit their girls.

But, Emmett was another story all together. He had not been sad, just contemplative which was so un-Emmett-like that it was enough to make Carlisle do a double-take.

He looked over at Esme, who appeared to be oblivious to the cold. But he wrapped his arm around her waist and softly pressed her fingers into her side. He lightly kissed her cheek. She leaned into him and put her hand over his.

After passing through the narrow, snow-filled pass, Carlisle had had it up to his eyeballs with his temperamental brothers. He was about to stall the carriage and give them a stern talking-to when Emmett took the words right from his mouth.

"Carlisle, how long does an engagement normally last?"

Carlisle, not expecting this question whatsoever, dropped the reigns and turned to look at Emmett wide-eyed and startled. "What?" He stuttered.

Esme grabbed the reigns and halted the horses.

Edward and Jasper had scrambled to the other side of the wagon, and both stared at Emmett like he was a traitor.

Emmett looked around at everyone's reactions and sighed quietly, looking at them all meekly. "Listen," he said in a soft voice, "I talked to Mr. Hale today about Rosie's previous engagement to that scumbag Royce; and we both came to the conclusion that Rosie should get married, but…" He paused, gauging their reactions and taking a deep breath before he continued, "She's getting married to me."

Esme gave a sobbing gasp and jumped into the bed of the wagon, over Edward and Jasper's legs and clutched Emmett to her. Carlisle whipped around quickly and glanced to make sure his wife was alright. He was about to open his mouth to say something but she seemed unscathed.

"Oh my brother's getting married," she said between teary-eyed gasps. Emmett chuckled softly and put his thick arms around her waist.

"Thanks, Esme," he said.

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head, whistling to the horses to keep moving. Esme stayed in the back of the coach for the rest of the trip home. Carlisle couldn't help the bubbly, happy feeling in his gut when he realized that one of his younger brothers was going to be a husband.

And Emmett.

Out of all his brothers, Emmett. Carlisle laughed to himself, closing his eyes in mirth. It was so out of character for Emmett to be the next to marry. But, then again, Emmett was full of surprises.

All of a sudden, Edward and Jasper whispered something to each other and burst out laughing.

"What?" Emmett dared, a little more of his playful personality showing.

"You're a traitor," Jasper wheezed between his chuckles, he pointed his finger in Emmett's face. "You're now one of the traitorous brothers!"

Edward howled with laughter and buried his face into Jasper's shoulder. They collapsed against each other laughing like schoolgirls. Their laughter echoed off the surrounding mountainous walls, and reverberated back to them.

"Keep it down; we don't want to bury the future Mr. Rosalie Hale in an avalanche." Carlisle teased.

Emmett grumped and crossed his arms over his chest. Esme patted his hand gently, "Oh you three be nice, this is such good news. We'll have a wedding soon!"

Emmett couldn't help the happy smile that took over his face and deepened his dimples when he heard Esme say the word 'wedding'.

The rest of the conversation was monopolized by Esme and Emmett, who were discussing the intricacies of married life. Edward and Jasper found the subject matter inconceivably boring and exponentially more terrifying. They both wondered idly if their brother was truly ready for such a commitment as marriage.

Edward traced the grain of the wood of the wagon with the pads of his fingertips. He had a strange feeling in his belly, not a bad feeling necessarily just a strange buzzing as if he were nervous. He unconsciously rested his hand on his abdomen and pondered over his day.

He had spent his entire time in town with Bella, and he had been deliriously happy. Being that happy, he thought, should be illegal.

It had felt so right to have her fingers woven through his, or to catch fleeting glimpses of the red blush in her cheeks, or brief wafts of the floral scent that radiated from her. Or to touch her soft hair gently or to be able to kiss her on the lips. Everything about her seemed custom made for him.

But there was always a fleeting, dark thought in his mind. He was scared. He didn't want to hurt her, to take her away from her family, to make her unhappy. He would not, could not, do it. It was cowardly to run, he knew; but it was selfish of him to ever think Bella Swan could love him back.

He sighed and resigned himself to believe that her affection was purely based upon her politeness.

Jasper sighed also and looked at his little brother, sensing his brother's self-defeating attitude. "Don't give up hope, Edward. She does love you."

Edward blew out a deep breath through his pursed lips; there was that word his brothers had been throwing around so carelessly.

Love.

Truth be told, he didn't know if he was in love or not. He didn't know what 'in love' felt like. No one gave him a definite answer. Before Emmett had announced his engagement, Carlisle and surprisingly Jasper had been the only two truly 'in love'; Carlisle because he had married Esme and Jasper because he had somehow always been looking for Alice. He had come home from the barn raising bruised, battered and without a heart—he had left it back in town with little Mary Alice Brandon.

Edward was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to the fight that happened when Eleazar, Garrett and Benjamin found out they had been left behind. He didn't pay attention when Emmett's plans for marriage were revealed and he barely went through the motions of spending a celebratory meal together. Edward's mind was elsewhere.

He found himself sitting on the front porch, long after the sun had dipped below the horizon and the moon rose in a fluster of chilly wind. Swirls of powdery snow formed little eddies all around him.

Edward snaked a hand through his thick hair and sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

He groaned and dropped his head into his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes until his eyes started to swirl with colour behind the closed lids.

He stayed in that position until his fingertips went numb from the chilled air and his back stiff with cold. His lungs were well past burning from the temperature, and everything just felt numb. Maybe from the cold outside or the cold radiating from inside his chest.

"What's the matter, Edward?"

The soft voice floated lingeringly through the open doorway. Carlisle slid out through the threshold and closed the door behind him. He rubbed his arms, hoping to heat them with friction.

"Nothing," Edward deadpanned, massaging his temples with his frozen fingers.

"It wouldn't just be 'nothing' for you to be sitting out here in the cold for hours," Carlisle responded, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Esme will be upset with me if I let you catch a cold."

Edward felt a comfortable weight shift over his shoulders as Carlisle draped one of the thick, wool blankets over his back. Edward shivered at the sensation of the warm weight. He muttered a 'thanks', and then continued staring over the black and white landscape.

"What's bothering you, Edward?" Carlisle persisted.

"Nothing. I told you," Edward replied, affronted.

"Jasper talked to me," Carlisle said amiably, "he said he thought you were feeling a little confused about the young Miss Swan."

Edward visibly stiffened. He pulled the blanket around him, "I don't know."

"You don't know about what?" Carlisle asked softly.

"I don't know about her." He said after a long, pregnant pause.

Carlisle chuckled softly but not mockingly, "Edward, you're going to have to be more specific than that."

"I don't know what to feel about her—how to feel about her—how she feels about me—how to feel about her feelings for me…" His voice trailed off into a guttural sigh.

"I get the feeling your feelings are all mixed up," Carlisle said, his smile apparent in his voice.

Edward couldn't help but smirk back, "Maybe I feel different than she feels and that feeling doesn't feel right?" He tried.

Carlisle laughed, "I get the feeling this discussion won't get anywhere so long as 'feel' is the most prominent word in this conversation."

Edward laughed back, but the sound was hampered with his deep sadness, "Carlisle. I don't know what to do."

Carlisle sighed and sat beside his younger brother, "Edward, do you not like the young lady? Are you afraid you will hurt her if you deny her affections?"

Edward groaned, "I don't know! I don't know, Carlisle. I do like her. I like her so much that I don't want to hurt her ever—I don't want anyone else to hurt her for that matter! I just want her to be happy. Maybe with me. If she would be happiest with Jacob Black I would have to allow that—whether or not I like it."

"So you do want to be with her?" Carlisle reasoned.

"I don't know! That's just it Carlisle! You and Jasper and Emmett and everyone else—Benjamin even—are so desperately in love that it scares me, because I don't know if I'm in love or not."

Edward took a deep breath and continued, "Whenever I'm around her it's all I can do to keep from trembling, and it feels like my heart is going to break my ribs if it beats any harder," his voice grew more passionate, "my stomach feels like it's filled with soap bubbles, and my fingertips and toes tingle.

"All I want to do when I'm around her is fall to my knees and thank God vehemently for creating such an angel. I want to hold her, to be there for her. I want to be strong enough to be the kind of man she needs me to be. But—"

"But what?" Carlisle cut in, his voice was quiet and yet fierce, "But? You've described all these feelings that you have around her. Worshipful adoration, heartfelt adulation, flourishing love."

"Yes exactly!"

"You do realize you just agreed that you feel love for her," Carlisle grinned.

Edward came up short and then sat up ramrod straight. "I did?"

Carlisle nodded, afraid that Edward would throw one of his patented temper tantrums.

What he wasn't expecting was the blinding smile that spread across Edward's face. It was not his crooked smile that seemed more mysterious than actually happy; it was a real, no-holds-bared smile. Pure and happy and unbelievable.

Carlisle smiled back at his brother, and patted him on his shoulder. He stood back up walked into the house; Edward could hear him quietly call to Esme as they departed to bed.

Edward still could not wipe the exuberant smile from his face. He now knew why Jasper suffered through being pulled around the general store for hours that morning. Or why Emmett would go up against Royce and Rosalie's father. Why Eleazar, Garrett and Benjamin would suffer through bruised knuckles and black eyes because of their missed social visit. And finally, why Carlisle would bring a young woman out to the middle of nowhere to a house full of rowdy young men.

He knew.

Because Edward Cullen was sure of one thing: he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Isabella Swan.

* * *

**I had a really great time at the youth convention I went to. But it was really awesome to come home Saturday and find that my email was flooded with reviews/favourite stories/story alerts. You guys are so awesome. This week we'll go back to the normal update schedule: Monday, Thursday, and Saturday. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter--I loved writing Edward and Carlisle's talk. They're too fun. And Emmett and Rosalie are engaged! Who saw that one coming?! **

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"What are we gonna do?" Benjamin asked, "This is awful."**

**Garrett hiccupped, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do…I dunno, never mind."**

**Benjamin sighed and looked into his cup, swirling the liquid around, "I wish we could just go back there and kidnap them, or somethin'."**

**There was silence as they all mentally laughed at the idea, and then the words sunk in. Benjamin, not realizing that the cogs in his brother's minds were working overtime, looked around at them, "What? I know it's stupid but—"**

**"No!" Eleazar cried, cutting him off, "Benjamin you're a genius!"**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Plans for the Future

"_Love takes up where knowledge leaves off."__  
__Saint Thomas Aquinas_

The fire burned low that night and into the early morning as the unmarried Cullen brothers gathered to discuss the upcoming nuptials of their burliest brother. It was a goodbye to bachelorhood of sorts. Carlisle had declined the invitation to stay up late and drink copious amounts of whiskey, saying that his wife would probably want an ally in the morning when everyone else was nursing a hangover.

"I don't know why Carlisle didn't want to stay up with us," Garrett grouched, slurring his words. He swung his arms about in a grand gesture; the bottle he held in his right hand almost hit Benjamin in the forehead.

"Maybe because you're completely, stinking drunk?" Edward offered, still lightly sipping at his first glass of whiskey while Garrett took a long pull from the bottle.

Benjamin laughed, taking another shot from his glass. "So, Em's getting married, Carlisle's already tied the knot—what about the rest of us? What next?"

"Well, we're going to be snowed in here for the rest of the winter," Jasper said sullenly, "I don't get to see Alice for however many months it takes the snow to melt."

They all nodded morosely, feeling each other's pain.

"What am I gonna do?" Emmett asked, his voice was slightly garbled from his drink intake of the evening, "I don't get to see my Rosie until the spring. And you know with how thick the snow always is; I won't get to see her until late spring! It's October and I won't get to see her until May!" He wailed.

"She wouldn't want to see you right now," Eleazar pointed out, "you're almost stupid drunk."

Emmett scoffed, "I can hold my liquor, Eleazar."

"Sure you can, Eleazar laughed.

Truth be told, Eleazar and Edward were probably the only two who weren't actually going to be incapacitated come to next morning. Even Jasper was drowning his sorrows in his drink.

"What are we gonna do?" Benjamin asked, "This is awful."

Garrett hiccupped, "I'll tell you what we're gonna do…I dunno, never mind."

Benjamin sighed and looked into his cup, swirling the liquid around, "I wish we could just go back there and kidnap them, or somethin'."

There was silence as they all mentally laughed at the idea, and then the words sunk in. Benjamin, not realizing that the cogs in his brother's minds were working overtime, looked around at them, "What? I know it's stupid but—"

"No!" Eleazar cried, cutting him off, "Benjamin you're a genius!"

Benjamin's eyes grew wide, "What do you mean I'm a genius? What'd I do?"

Emmett smiled widely, "That's it, Benny! That's it!" He leaned over and gave Benjamin a loud, sloppy kiss on the forehead.

"Ew, disgusting, Em'," Benjamin grouched, dragging his sleeve across the wet spot on his forehead. "Why is everyone looking at my like I'm their favourite brother?"

"Because, right now, you are!" Edward exclaimed, uncharacteristically happy.

"Oh God, who are you and what have you done with our Edward?" Jasper exclaimed, leaping to his feet and taking Edward by his shoulders.

Edward laughed, maybe he had drank a little more than he had anticipated? "I'm just excited! What if Benjamin's idea is possible? We definitely won't have cabin fever then!"

Benjamin, still left in the dark, stood up, "What the heck did I suggest?!"

"We're going into town, Benny, get your coat!" Emmett, said standing and depositing the empty whiskey bottle in the kitchen.

"Why are we going to town?" Benjamin asked, bemused.

"We are going to go get our girls," Jasper said simply, pulling his wool coat over his shoulder and sliding his boots onto his feet.

Benjamin stopped dead in his tracks, "This is either a really bad idea or a really good idea."

"I vote really good," Emmett said, coming up behind Benjamin and patting his shoulder with one large hand.

"This is going to be disastrous," Eleazar chuckled, grabbing his coat from the peg by the door.

"Then why are you going along with it?" Edward asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Because," Eleazar replied, grinning, "I want to see Carmen more than anything. And that whiskey made me courageous."

"So are we only doing this because we're drunk?" Benjamin asked.

"No, I'm intoxicated by Bella," Edward replied, striding to the door, "and I'm now addicted to her. I must get more."

"This is ridiculous," Benjamin said, shaking his head.

"You know you like it," Jasper teased, ducking into the barn to hitch the horses to the wagon.

"I'm not gonna argue," Benjamin conceded, "I'd give my right arm to see Tia right now."

"Luckily, you won't have to do anything nearly that drastic," Garrett chuckled.

Benjamin laughed and grabbed his coat.

Jasper stopped as he hitched the horses, "I don't want to go in there smelling of whiskey," he reasoned.

Emmett ducked back into the house and emerged about ten minutes later, a tin pot of coffee in his hands. "Here, we'll sober up with this."

They each took the coffee gratefully and gulped it down as they dove into the wagon. It creaked to life as Jasper whistled for the horses to move on. Their hooves clopped against the frozen earth as the boys meandered their way into town. And to the women they loved.

* * *

Carlisle lay spooned up against his wife's back, content to be there instead of downstairs with his younger brothers. He could occasionally hear their playful laughter carry up the stairs, but it had gone silent after a while, though he could catch snippets of voices that were raised.

He settled in content, burying his face into his wife's shoulder. She smelled so wonderful.

She shifted in his arms, and turned so she could face him. Her eyes were hooded as she gave him a lingering, open-mouthed kiss.

He smiled through the kiss, and she smiled back. "I thought you were sleeping?" He asked.

"I was, but I wanted to talk to you," she said with a smirk.

"Oh?" Carlisle asked, kissing her on top of the nose, "what did you want to talk about? Emmett's engagement, our other brothers falling in love, or that other big thing?"

Esme chuckled, "The 'other big thing' has a name," she swatted him playfully on the shoulder, "But I want to talk about them all."

"Ok, so about Emmett's engagement," Carlisle prompted.

Esme sighed and rested her forehead against his, "I'm so happy for him. Rosalie is a sweet girl—but she's feisty. I think Emmett is going to have his hands full with her."

Carlisle chuckled, "She'll have her hands full with Emmett."

They both laughed in whispers, wrapping their arms loosely around each other. Carlisle swept a lock of Esme's hair away from her face. And kissed each of her eye lids as they drooped closed.

"You're sleepy, we can discuss this in the morning," he noted.

She shook her head, "No, I want to talk about this."

Carlisle sighed, but didn't argue, "Alright."

She yawned and then made a contented sound in the back of her throat, "I'm happy that they've all found women from the village. I don't think we would have been able to stand it if only a few of them had found their soul mates in the town."

"I think it was meant to be then," Carlisle sighed, "meant to be that I found you and you introduced us all to those lovely ladies in town."

Esme sighed blissfully.

This was how life was meant to be. Secure in Carlisle's arms, and her brother's downstairs being rambunctious. But, she hadn't heard their laughter in a while.

She smiled sleepily, "Do you think they went to bed?"

"Hmm?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you think our brothers went to bed? I haven't heard them in a while."

Carlisle closed his mouth and strained his ears for a moment. He didn't hear them either.

"Go check on them for me," Esme asked, widening her soft, amber eyes. "I didn't hear them come up the stairs."

Carlisle sighed but got out of the bed anyway, he grabbed his shirt from where he had discarded it earlier and pulled it on. He crossed over to the boys' bedroom and cracked the door open, knowing that if they were there they wouldn't want to be disturbed.

Their beds were still made; however, and Carlisle was puzzled. He snuck down the stairs, hoping that they were just passed out in the sitting room.

Carlisle was even more bemused to find that it was quiet, no loud, drunk, Emmett snores.

Carlisle froze as he realized that his brothers were nowhere to be found. Not in the kitchen, not passed out outside, not up in their bedroom. And the horse and wagon were gone.

Cabin fever.

Whiskey.

And six very lovesick boys.

It all made sense as Carlisle's mind went into overdrive. He groaned and thumped his head against the doorframe until he could hear Esme quietly coming down the stairs. She peered down and stared at him.

"What's going on, Carlisle?" She asked softly, "Carlisle, you're scaring me."

Carlisle gathered himself; his vision was blurring red with his anger against his brothers. "They've gone into town."

"Why?" Esme asked.

He suddenly looked up and actually saw her, instead of the fury of red that marred his normally cool, gray eyes. She was peering at him from the bottom step. Her bare toes wiggled on the wooden floor, her thin, cotton nightgown hung limply around her.

"Esme, my love it's cold down here—I don't want you to get sick, please go back upstairs."

Esme crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. The image of the intimidating young woman was lost, however; because she was rubbing her toes together to keep them warm. Carlisle sighed and grabbed one of the thick afghans off the back of the settee. He walked to her and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders, and lifted her off her feet, carrying her bridal style.

"I do believe that they've gone into town to get those girls," Carlisle sighed, and rested his chin on her soft, caramel hair.

"Are you going to go after them?" She asked quietly, winding her arms around his shoulders and pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

Carlisle laughed and kissed each of her closed eyelids, "No my love, they took the horse. Unless I planned on riding Jessica into town, then I couldn't go after them."

Esme sighed, "Do you think they'll bring the girls back here?"

"I hope they don't, because the pass will probably keep us all snowed in, but I think it's a lost cause. I know my brothers, and if they can't go to the girls, they'll bring the girls to themselves," Carlisle replied, and kissed his way to her mouth.

Esme sighed, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Carlisle sighed and resigned himself to knowing his brothers were digging their own graves, "It's either going to make our winter awful or awfully interesting."

Esme giggled, "Awfully interesting, I'll say."

Carlisle loved his wife's optimism. He bent his head down to place a long kiss onto her mouth. Her lips curved into an excited smile against his.

"Oh, Carlisle, it'll be so nice if they do bring the girls back. It's not that I don't love your brothers but…"

"But, they're not other women, especially now, I understand that my dear." Carlisle finished for her. "I want what's best for you, and for now our baby."

Esme let the blissful smile grow across her face as Carlisle spoke of their child. They hadn't told anyone yet, but they knew. They both knew that they had a little one on the way.

Carlisle walked into their room and placed Esme on their bed. She lay back tiredly, and gave Carlisle a brief kiss. "I love you, Papa."

"I love you too, Mama."

* * *

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. So, who saw that big surprise at the end coming? I know if you've seen the orginal musical, you did; but those who haven't: isn't it a good surprise? I left a couple of hints in previous chapters. But, I'm a firm believer in that if it's AU, Carlisle and Esme should be allowed to have kids. They're so deserving of children. :) Anyways, next time around: The Kidnapping Scene!!! I'm excited about people's reactions to the next chapter. It should be up by Saturday. **

**Also, I have a new full-length story out called _"The Great Bird Migration"_! Please, please, please, go check it out and review. Don't worry my posting a new story will not impede upon my continuing with Seven Brides for Seven Brothers.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"What happened to you?" Eleazar asked, settling with his back against the side of the wagon, and Carmen seated between his legs.**

**"My room is on the second floor, he meowed like a cat to get my attention. We had to climb the tree to get out of it," Tia replied warily with a yawn.**

**Benjamin just nodded, trying to ignore the slight limp he had acquired due to her room's location; and wrapped an arm around her waist.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cold Nights and Kidnappers

"_I like not only to be loved, but to be told I am loved."__  
__George Eliot_

The Brandon's house was attractive, but modest. White clapboard siding and a small front walk lined by rows of once-blooming flowers; ice curled over the cloudy window panes. The sun was sinking beneath the horizon as three, young best friends curled into Alice's large, opulent bed.

Rosalie wrapped her arms around her smallest friend, "Hmm, I'm sorry you guys."

"Oh don't be sorry," Alice scoffed, "we all knew Royce was a dirty, no-good rat."

Bella laughed and tweaked Rosalie's nose, "Yes he was indeed, as little Alice put it—but we're happy for you and Emmett."

Rosalie smiled and sighed, before turning her head and playfully screaming excitedly into her pillow. Alice rolled over and stroked her hair. "Rosie, you always were the lucky one."

Rosalie sneered, "Oh Alice, you knew you were going to marry Jasper before you even met Jasper—so I don't want to hear it from you."

Bella laughed in agreement.

Alice sighed with mock pity, "Yes, but, Jazz still hasn't come to ask my Papa for my hand in marriage, yet."

"Yet," Rosalie said, and Bella echoed.

"How'd we get so lucky?" Alice asked rhetorically, pulling her pink quilt up to her chin.

"You two are lucky," Bella said morosely, "at least Emmett and Jasper have both said 'I love you' to you."

Alice and Rosalie rolled over in the bed so they could face Bella. Rosalie spoke first and with vehemence, "Edward seems moody and touchy; but you should see the way he looks at you."

"Looks at me?" Bella asked skeptically, "There's not much to look up, I'm clumsy and plain."

And then, Alice slapped Bella. The sound made a sharp staccato clout resound throughout the otherwise silent room.

Bella let out a breathless gasp and put her hand up to her cheek which was quickly turning bright red, an angry, white handprint in the middle. "Mary Alice Brandon!" She screeched, "What the devil was that for?"

"That was because you're being ridiculous," Alice replied, leaning over to place a kiss on the spot she had previously slapped.

Bella pouted and nodded at Rosalie, asking Alice, "Why didn't you slap her when she needed to be slapped?"

"Nuh-uh," Alice said her eyes going wide, "have you seen this woman? I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a catfight with Rosie. A rose with thorns."

Rosalie laughed and growled at Alice, lunging at her and starting a tickle fight.

"See! See!" Alice called conspiratorially, "I told you, Bella, she's vicious!"

Bella laughed, forgetting her anger with Alice, and joining in the tickle battle. They rolled around on Alice's bed laughing until the wee hours of the morning.

They finally settled in to get some sleep once the moon had risen to its highest point of the night. Rosalie ended up sprawled on the foot of the bed, using Alice's thigh as a pillow. Bella was curled up on her side in a tight ball; either Rosalie or Alice had put a pillow over her face to muffle her sleep talking. Alice was curled so that one arm was under Bella the other on Rosalie's soft, yellowy hair.

Around four o'clock in the morning, however their sleep was disturbed. Something was raining down on their window, and it sounded suspiciously like a handful of pebbles, punctuated by the harsh whisper of a deep male voice calling, "Alice!"

Though, it was not Alice who was awoken by this, it was Rosalie. Thoroughly miffed, she rolled off the bed and threw the window open, the icy air nipping at her as it entered the room.

"What in the world?" She asked, leaning out of the window sill and staring directly into Jasper Cullen's eyes.

"Jasper! What the heck is my woman doing in your woman's bedroom?" A gravelly whisper asked from behind Jasper.

Rosalie considerably brightened. "Emmett!"

Emmett strode up to the window, and raised his arms above his head so he could softly caress her face. "Hello, my Rosie."

"Oh, Em', what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you, that's what," Emmett said, putting his hands under her arms and effortlessly lifting her through the window, he pulled her into his embrace so that he had his arms over her back and her legs wrapped securely around his waist. "You're comin' with me, Babe."

Rosalie smiled in answer and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips.

Alice, awakened by the ruckus outside came to the window and squealed. "Jazz!"

He quickly explained his reason for being there, and she pulled away from the window, dancing over to her wardrobe and throwing it open to grab a dress and pull it over her head. She tossed another dress on top of Bella's already stirring form and threw another over her arm for Rosalie.

She was about to climb over her window sill when Edward jumped through the window and went to the bed.

Bella said his name.

His lips curved into a smile as he strode forward to sweep a lock of her luscious brown hair away from her face.

"Don't get so exited, lover boy," Alice said keeping her voice down so they wouldn't be discovered, "she talks in her sleep."

"As long as she's talking about me," Edward replied with his signature crooked smile.

Alice rolled her eyes and let Jasper hoist her out of the window. He carried her with one arm around her back the other under her knees to their wagon, where Emmett and Rosalie were already sharing a rather heated kiss.

Somewhere to their left leaves and twigs cracked and snapped as Eleazar pulled through the tree line, Carmen clinging tenaciously to his arm. He smiled at his younger brothers, "Well, it seems you all have had good luck thus far."

"Yes indeed," Jasper replied, helping Alice into the wagon, "these three were all at Ali's house so we didn't have to look very hard."

Carmen gave a startled gasp, "Rosalie Hale, I know you're engaged to him but that doesn't give you the right allow him to devour your face while you're wearing nothing but a nightgown!"

Rosalie pulled away from Emmett and looked down at her outerwear; she shrugged and went back to having her lips glued to Emmett's. Alice snickered and Carmen shook her head. Alice threw the dress she grabbed to Rosalie, who simply ignored it.

There was a light thump from behind them in the Brandon house as Bella fell out of the bed and straight into Edward. He laughed lightly as she looked up at him with wide, doe-like eyes.

"Hello, my love," he said, and placed a long, hot kiss onto her lips. Her pulse started thudding in her ears and she pressed herself into Edward's embrace, twisting her fingers into his dark, coppery locks.

"I love you, Edward," she said, deciding to take the initiative and tell him of her affections first.

Edward laughed, a sound like chiming bells, and twirled her around in a circle, "I love you, too. My sweet, caring, beautiful Bella."

She blushed quickly and grabbed the dress Alice had thrown to her. It was a beautiful, deep blue gingham that had a tie in the back. She slipped it over her head and pulled her arms through the sleeves. She turned her back on Edward as she was about to tie the bow around her waist. Edward's fingers beat her to the lacing and made quick work of the knot just above the small of her back. He placed his palm above his handiwork and leaned in to kiss the exposed part of Bella's shoulder.

Bella shivered and pulled away. "We must be quick, Edward."

"Yes, my love. I'm so happy that you decided to come back with me," he said, truly elated.

"I'm so happy, too," she said, leaning in to place on more kiss on his mouth.

They all were settled in the wagon by the time Benjamin and Tia arrived where the wagon was stopped. They were both a little worse for wear, twigs sticking out of their hair and dirt smudging their cheeks.

"What happened to you?" Eleazar asked, settling with his back against the side of the wagon, and Carmen seated between his legs.

"My room is on the second floor, he meowed like a cat to get my attention. We had to climb the tree to get out of it," Tia replied warily with a yawn.

Benjamin just nodded, trying to ignore the slight limp he had acquired due to her room's location; and wrapped an arm around her waist.

The final brother took some more time to get to their meeting spot.

"You think Kate killed him?" Emmett asked after his kissing became impossible as they were squished into the back of the wagon.

"Probably," Carmen replied.

"She wouldn't really kill him, would she?" Eleazar queried.

"No, but she's kind of scary," Alice replied, wrinkling her nose.

Jasper laughed and kissed out the creases in her nose. He started running his hands through her short, choppy hair.

Garrett suddenly burst into the clearing, Kate thrown over his shoulder so that her legs were slung over his chest and her front was level with his back.

She occasionally thumped him on the back with her fists and he winced. "Stop hitting me, Kate, I'm serious."

"You could have just asked me if I wanted to walk," she replied beating him again, her fists connecting with his spine, "I would have said yes!"

"But this way is faster," he reasoned.

"No it is not," she replied kicking her legs up, "It would have been faster if you weren't whining like a baby every couple of steps."

Garrett laughed, "Well, we're here now, so I can put you down."

"Thank God," she said, righting herself and dusting her dress off. She turned and stuck her nose up into the air and traversed her arms across her chest. She let Garrett help her into the wagon and then went back to ignoring him. He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder; she relaxed slightly and rested her head against his shoulder.

"So that's everyone?" Jasper asked from the seat of the wagon, Alice pressed tightly against his side.

They all nodded in agreement. The girls were quiet as Jasper steered the wagon out of town. None of the girls looked back at the town. It was their silent agreement not to think about the ramifications of their running away or what this would do to their families.

Once they were in the mountain pass, each couple started their own quiet conversation. Their voices were hushed, but the snow that sat precariously atop the mountain still groaned and shifted at the slight echo.

Suddenly a great wall of white cascaded down the mountainside, blocking the passageway behind them.

"There's no turning back now," Jasper deadpanned from the wagon seat.

"No regrets," Alice replied, winding her arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly. He leaned over to give her a kiss on the crown of her head.

The rest of the ride to the cabin in the mountains was slightly more euphoric than the rest of the journey.

When the boys saw what waited for them at their cabin their faces fell. Carlisle stood on the porch, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his jaw clenched so that he wouldn't yell obscenities at them.

The girls quieted down as they sensed the tense atmosphere. Everything grew startlingly quiet, so much so that they might have even been able to hear the ice crackling as it settled onto the thick pine branches.

Esme walked out onto the porch, she wore Carlisle's thick, winter coat and the afghan wrapped around her shoulders and waist. She put a steadying hand on Carlisle's upper arm. She whispered his name but he silently disregarded her soft plea.

He turned his steely gaze on his shamefaced brothers.

"I can't say that I'm at all surprised by this. I am, however, ashamed of you all."

He spoke with a deadly even voice, and Esme knew not to interfere. She stood beside him, trying to look sternly at her brothers—but the looks of repentance on their faces poorly masked their exuberant love. Esme sighed; this might be a long winter after all.

* * *

**Ok, so here's the deal with the easy-kidnapping. The more and more I thought about it--I figured if _I _was one of those girls I'd go pretty darn willingly. And, seriously, who wouldn't? Hence the easy-ness of the kindapping scene. I tried to write it as best I could. And Carlisle's not that mad, so don't worry about that. He's just a little miffed because his brothers have seemingly created more stress for Esme. **

**Go check out my other full-length story "The Great Bird Migration"!**

**Next time on 7B47B: **

**Bella, having been the only person actually trying to make dinner, turned to look at the boys, "What happens now? We're all snowed in here for the next couple of months."**

**Edward shrugged, "Usually we all go hunting a couple of times, have snowball fights, you know typical guy stuff." He raised one of his shoulders noncommittally.**

**"It should be better now that we actually have company," Eleazar said blissfully. Carmen leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.**

**He smiled at her.**

**Emmett groaned, "Ok, so there are a few ground rules, here. No kissing in front of all of your brothers."**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Love is a Complicated Thing

"_Here's all you have to know about men and women: women are crazy, men are stupid. And the main reason women are crazy is that men are stupid."_

_-George Carlin_

To say that Carlisle was angry with his brothers would be an understatement. A vast, gross canyon of an understatement. It was the understatement to end all understatements.

Carlisle was completely and impossibly and blindly angry. He could feel Esme at his side, and he tried to be happy that for her sake she had women around her when she would need them most, but for the current moment Carlisle figured he was allowed to be utterly pissed at his younger brothers.

"You do realize what you've done?" He asked, hoping that they would at least understand the ramifications of their actions.

Esme said his name once more and moved closer to him.

"Yes, Carlisle," Edward was the one who spoke. This surprised him, because Edward was probably the one most prone to become agitated himself and then go bang on his piano for a couple of hours. But, his reaction showed immense growth—Carlisle was stunned speechless.

Edward, however, found his silence to be disconcerting and continued, "We all realize that we would be in trouble for bringing these young ladies here, but we could not stand another winter cooped up here without any female company, or any company for that matter."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples. He then ran his hands through his hair, taking inventory to make sure that it was not yet gray, "I understand the reasoning behind this, Edward, but do you understand that once the snow melts you're going to have six very angry fathers on your hands?"

The boys, having not considered that part of the scenario, all paled considerably. Edward got the disturbing mental picture of Sheriff Swan locking him up for life; while Emmett on the other hand was scared stiff that Mr. Hale wouldn't let him marry Rosalie after all.

"I didn't think so," Carlisle murmured as he took in the crestfallen and terrified looks on his brother's faces.

"I can't say that everything will be alright," he sighed as he continued, stepping closer to Esme and putting his arm around her waist, "but I won't be angry at you all for any longer. Me being angry won't get us anywhere. We'll just have to figure this out. So here is how things are going to work: The girls will now be taking your room, and you six will be sleeping in the barn."

Carlisle half expected them to groan, but they drew themselves up manfully and nodded. Carlisle thought it wise of them not to argue.

"The next is that you all will no longer be allowed upstairs once you come in the house. If you want fresh clothes from your rooms, well ask Esme for them and she'll get them for you," his brothers nodded, "finally I expect you all to continue doing your chores, no lollygagging just because there are a bunch of pretty girls in the house."

The boys exchanged wary glances at the last one but nodded nonetheless.

Carlisle turned to Esme and gave her a brief nod so she could continue.

"Now, you six aren't the only ones being punished," at this the boys each looked pointedly at their female companions, Esme continued, "the girls will be helping me in the house. Carlisle has already told you of your sleeping arrangements, and I want the girls to know that you aren't allowed in the barn. Under any circumstances, if I find out that you are sneaking in there—I don't know what I'll do, but I guarantee it won't be pretty."

The girls nodded and clutched to their beaus.

"You all will take on the responsibilities of the washing, cleaning and cooking," Esme said and then shared a sly look with Carlisle who gave her an encouraging wink, "and once the baby comes, I expect you all to help me with that."

"What baby?" Benjamin asked.

Carlisle smiled and brought his lips to his wife's forehead, "Esme's and mine."

Emmett burst out laughing, "I told you they'd make you an uncle!" He boomed, clapping Benjamin on the back. The girls surged out of the wagon and ran to embrace Esme, pushing Carlisle to the side and into his brothers. He didn't get quite the teary-eyed reception that Esme got, but it was good enough. No one made any vulgar comments, so he counted himself lucky.

The commotion soon died down and the girls walked Esme into the house, insisting she sit down; they would be taking care of everything for her.

Overwhelmed, Esme began to cry.

Carlisle came into the house and knelt beside her. She was unable to convey to him that they were happy tears, so he merely picked her up out of the rocking chair and sat back down with her in his lap.

He rocked them back and forth, whispering softly in her ear.

The boys each walked into the house, slowly gauging Esme's tears. Carlisle nodded to them and softly said, "I think she's just happy."

Esme wiped her nose on her sleeve and snuffled, "I am."

Edward smiled and was the first to walk forward; he crouched down in front of the rocking chair and put his arms around his sister-in-law. "Congratulations, Esme."

Her brothers each filed by one-by-one giving her hugs and kisses and words of congratulations. Carlisle was very pleased that his brothers were taking to the news of being uncles so well.

The girls were all congregated in the kitchen, pretending to be making dinner. They would occasionally bang a pan or two but really, they were all talking in hushed voices with their male companions.

"Carlisle wasn't near as upset as I thought he'd be," Emmett said, resting his arms loosely around Rosalie.

"Well considering you all did come to town with the intentions of kidnapping us, I'd say he took the news rather well," Rosalie deadpanned, from her position sitting on Emmett's lap.

"I think he was mellow for Esme's sake," Jasper reasoned, he was leaning against the countertop; Alice was seated behind him with her chin resting on his head.

"Do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?" Alice asked, titling her head to the side.

"I'll bet it's a girl, just because Ma had all boys Carlisle'll have all girls," Garrett said, taking a bite of the apple he snatched from the fruit bowl.

Carmen looked at Eleazar, "A little girl in this house full of men," she sighed.

"Hey, there is Esme here," Edward reasoned, "it's not like we're completely barbaric either."

Kate snorted, "You may not be barbaric, Edward. But this one," she swatted Garrett on the chest and he choked on a bit of his apple, "threw me over his shoulder like an uncivilized ape."

"You wouldn't come willingly!" He retorted.

"I would so, you just didn't ask!"

"Ok, enough arguing," Carmen said in a clear voice, "Katrina be nice. Garrett didn't mean anything by it."

Garrett gave Kate a smug look. Kate sneered.

Bella, having been the only person actually trying to make dinner, turned to look at the boys, "What happens now? We're all snowed in here for the next couple of months."

Edward shrugged, "Usually we all go hunting a couple of times, have snowball fights, you know typical guy stuff." He raised one of his shoulders noncommittally.

"It should be better now that we actually have company," Eleazar said blissfully. Carmen leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek.

He smiled at her.

Emmett groaned, "Ok, so there are a few ground rules, here. No kissing in front of all of your brothers."

Rosalie poked him in the chest, "What are you ashamed of kissing me?" She asked.

"No, Rosie, I just don't want to see any of them," he let his brown eyes lazily sweep over his assembled brothers, "and I think what transpires between either of us is private."

Rosalie was pleased with his eloquence, so she did not push the matter any farther.

"We should delegate the chores, so that we're more efficient," Bella said after a period of silence.

"I vote Bella does all the cooking," Alice said, raising one of her tiny hands.

"Here, here," Rosalie said, raising her hand as well.

"Oh?" Edward asked; he arched one bronze eyebrow while looking at Bella. She blushed.

"I'm not that good of a cook," she mumbled, turning away from all of the appreciative stares she was getting. Edward rubbed her back tenderly.

"Bella Swan, you are one of the best cooks in town, almost better than Esme!" Alice proclaimed hands akimbo.

Bella blushed slightly and ducked her head so that it was resting on Edward's chest. "Fine," she conceded, "I'll do the cooking."

"Alright," Alice said, pleased, "that means that Edward will be helping with the cooking."

"What?" Edward's head shot up, "I'm not a good cook at all. In fact I'm the worst out of all my brothers."

"Well then, Bella will just have to teach you," Alice said slyly. Edward hung his head, but couldn't help but be pleased that he would be spending so much time with Bella.

"Now, who is going to be the designated dish-washer?" Alice asked, tapping her chin with her finger.

"I volunteer," two voices chimed at once. Benjamin and Tia glanced at each other and then broke into goofy grins.

"I guess that settles that," Jasper said, glancing up at Alice who was appeased by the job fulfillment. "What next?"

"Someone needs to be in charge of the general cleaning, like sweeping the house and dusting and the like," Alice said, beginning to tick the chores off on her fingers.

Eleazar raised his and Carmen's intertwined hands, "We'll take that job."

"We'll need firewood and someone to tend to the hearth," Alice said next.

"That'd be us," Garrett said, indicating to himself and then to Kate. Kate smiled at him.

"That just leaves you and Jasper and me and Rosie, and Carlisle" Emmett said.

"Well, Jasper and I will tend to the animals, we'll send Carlisle out to hunt every once and a while," Alice said and then smiled, "and you and Rosalie can have the washing."

Emmett and Rosalie groaned, "Alice, you did that on purpose! You know I hate the washing."

Alice shrugged delicately, "Yes, but I hate it more—so you get it."

Jasper chuckled at her reasoning and Rosalie shot him a ferocious glare.

"Alright, everyone get out of the kitchen," Bella declared as she rolled her sleeves up and found an already cleaned chicken. She pulled it out by its featherless head and set it on the cutting block. The girls hurried out of the room, ushering the boys out with them; they knew that Bella went into super-efficient mode when she cooked.

Edward jumped back, startled, "What are you going to do with that?"

Bella gave him a withering look, "I'm going to cook it. What else would I do with it, Edward?"

Edward shrugged; he didn't know what she was planning on doing with it. Soon, Bella had the bird's meat torn from the bone and cooking in a pot of boiling water. She planned on making a nice soup, something easy on the stomach for Esme and something warm for the others who were out neglecting their chores so they could play in the snow.

As the sun was beginning to set on their first day at the cabin in the woods, the soup was finally ready. Bella spooned a helping into each person's dish—they would need more bowls, seeing as Carlisle and Esme were sharing a bowl as well as Emmett and Rosalie—and then left the rest of the soup to cool away from the open fire.

They ate heartily that night, enjoying the company. Esme smiled, she felt so at home the first night she was in the house; and, it felt even more like a home with all the girls there. She smiled as she held Carlisle's hand underneath the table, quite sure that the other missing hands from around the table were surly clasped tightly within their lovers'.

* * *

**Ok, first thing's first. I will only be updating twice this week. There is a good reason behind this. I've currently just posted chapter 15; but the story has only been written thorugh chapter 17. I'm currently half way through 18. That poses a problem, considering I would have to write a lot this week; and let's face it, that's not going to happen. I have schoolwork that is [unfortunately] a priority, as well as a job and other things. So please, don't be too angry with me. If I work really, really hard I may just go ahead and keep with my normal posting routine--but don't get your hopes up. My only other update for this week should be on Thursday. Sorry, guys. Don't hate me.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**Rosalie, who had previously been sitting on the bed near the window, gave a startled gasp, "We can see into the barn from here!"**

**Alice, tangled in her blankets, vaulted off her bed and just about slammed headfirst into the window.**

**She pressed her nose against the glass and squealed delightedly, "He doesn't have a shirt on!"**

**"Who doesn't?" Bella asked, winding her quilt around her shoulders.**

**"Jasper, of course!" Alice exclaimed, her cheeks turning red.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Nighttime Gossip

"_A flock of sheep that leisurely pass by  
One after one; the sound of rain, and bees  
Murmuring; the fall of rivers, winds and seas,  
Smooth fields, white sheets of water, and pure sky -  
I've thought of all by turns, and still I lie  
Sleepless..."  
-William Wordsworth_

That night was one of the coldest, and so the fire was tended to thoroughly before everyone was sent off to bed. A soft snow began to steadily fall, blanketing the cabin and barn with its pure whiteness.

No stars came out that night—but the moon was slightly visible through the velvety gray clouds. It gave off a muted glow that illuminated the ice on the evergreens like twinkling stars.

The girls climbed the stairs and those who had night clothes changed in to them and those who didn't stole a shirt from one of the boys.

Tia stretched out over the bed next to Kate, she rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, "I can't believe this happened."

Bella sat up from the bed across the room, "Do you wish that it hadn't?"

Tia shot up and stared wide-eyed at Bella, "No! I'm so happy this happened. I think—I think I'm falling in love with Benjamin," she said in a quiet voice, letting her cheeks colour gradually.

Rosalie, who had previously been sitting on the bed near the window, gave a startled gasp, "We can see into the barn from here!"

Alice, tangled in her blankets, vaulted off her bed and just about slammed headfirst into the window.

She pressed her nose against the glass and squealed delightedly, "He doesn't have a shirt on!"

"Who doesn't?" Bella asked, winding her quilt around her shoulders.

"Jasper, of course!" Alice exclaimed, her cheeks turning red. "Oh, no what happened to him?"

"What do you mean?" Carmen asked from her bed.

"He's got all these scars," Alice murmured, stroking her fingertips against the glass.

"You'll have to ask him about it," Carmen said softly.

"I will," Alice returned, nodding. She sighed blissfully watching him as he moved around the barn, his shirt in his hands and his torso bare. Alice could feel her cheeks start to burn.

"Mary Alice Brandon, come away from that window," Esme scolded standing in the doorway.

Alice turned and groaned, "Don't spoil my fun, Esme!"

Esme shook her head and walked over to the window, pulling the curtains closed. "You girls be good, please."

"We'll try Esme," Carmen said, smirking.

"Can't guarantee anything," Alice muttered, puttering past Esme and onto her bed. Esme smirked at the girls.

"You all are in for a long winter," Esme laughed.

"Don't be mean, Esme," Alice pouted, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her bottom lip out.

"Don't be jealous that I can see my man with his shirt off and you're not allowed to," Esme teased.

"You've seen him in less than that," Kate muttered jadedly.

Esme stared at her jaw slacked, a scandalized expression on her face.

Carlisle chuckled as he walked into the room, "I get the feeling you all are gossiping about me."

Esme turned to look at him and felt herself blush. Carlisle smirked. He put his arm around her shoulders and hoisted her to her feet, "Goodnight, girls."

Esme chuckled breathlessly and allowed Carlisle to steer her out of the room.

Once the door was shut tightly behind them, Alice ran over to the door, she listened for a moment before she dragged a chair in front of the door. She scuttled to the window and tore the curtains open.

"Alice!" Tia cried, "Esme told you not to."

"Esme's being an old, married fuddy-duddy."

"Alice! You're being ridiculous," Bella said, coming up behind Alice and peering out the window, "besides, he has his shirt on now."

Alice pouted and meandered back to her bed, plopping down on it and sighing. "That just spoiled my night."

"Well, remember that little glimpse you got—that should get you through until tomorrow night," Rosalie said, picking at the lint on her quilt.

"No it shouldn't!" Alice cried, putting her head under her pillow.

Bella laughed and went to her own bed; she buried her face in the pillow at the head of her bed. She gave a startled gasp and pulled away.

"What's the matter, Bella?" Kate asked, rolling onto her side and propping her head up on the palm of one hand.

Bella stared dazedly at her pillow, "It smells like him." She whispered.

"What does?" Alice asked, pulling her head up from her pillow.

"This pillow," Bella said, sitting cross-legged on the bed and pressing her nose against the pillowcase. "It smells like Edward!"

"Oh let me smell," Alice said, rolling of her bed and trotting over to Bella.

Bella hugged the pillow to her chest, "No! Go find Jasper's pillow! I'm keeping Edward's to myself!"

Rosalie laughed quietly, "Who do you think slept in this bed?" She asked, sprawling out and caressing the linens.

"Rosalie!" Carmen said.

"What?" Rosalie asked, "I'm just curious. You're wondering right now about whether or not Eleazar slept in the bed you're lying on!"

Carmen blushed and hid her face in her quilt. "I am now that you're talking about it!"

The girls shared their laughter, and exchanged a few good natured swats with their pillows.

"Time to go to bed," Esme called across the hallway. The girls sighed and settled into their beds, silently wondering who had slept there the night before.

* * *

Jasper removed his shirt, and kneaded it in his hands. He glanced up to the second floor bedroom as the curtains fluttered closed. He shook his head and laughed.

"What's so funny, Jazzy?" Emmett asked, rolling around in the hay-loft.

"Nothing," Jasper muttered.

Edward groaned and rolled off the makeshift bed in the floor, "This was only good in theory."

"That's what we get for kidnapping six women against their will."

"I don't know about you guys, but Rosie came pretty willingly," Emmett boomed from the loft.

"Yeah, Em', and I'll bet her father will be really willing to let you marry her after this mess," Edward challenged, starting to be rather annoyed with Emmett's happy-go-lucky attitude.

Emmett's face immediately fell, "I don't want to think about that." He mumbled.

"None of us do," Jasper conceded, throwing a despairing look in Edward's direction.

Edward shrugged, and picked at the pilling on his worn quilt. "Maybe we shouldn't worry about it now. For right now, we're snowed in here with six of the most beautiful women in the world—and in six months time their fathers will murder us, but why not enjoy it while we have the time?"

Benjamin threw his pillow at Edward, "They won't murder us."

"How do you know?" Jasper asked, smirking.

"I don't, but I'm too young to die," Benjamin replied cheekily, retrieving his pillow.

The boys laughed, their sullen attitudes forgotten. Their heads filled with thoughts of the occupants of the beds in which they slept the night before.

* * *

Esme crawled over to her side of the bed, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders and watching Carlisle as he readied himself for bed. He walked over to the window and checked to make sure it was shut tightly, and then fetched an extra quilt from the wooden chest at the foot of the bed.

They could both hear muffled giggles coming from the girls' new room. Carlisle smirked, "I know I'm supposed to be mad at them—but I can't help but think this is a good thing."

Esme nodded, and snuggled into his side as he lay down, "It's a good thing that has the potential to be a bad thing. We'll just have to wait and see how things turn out when they have to take them back to town in the spring."

Carlisle sighed, and wrapped his arms around his wife, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "Are you warm enough, my love?"

She nodded and pressed herself closer to Carlisle, "Yes."

He smiled at her and brought himself as close to her as possible. She rested her forehead against his.

"It's been a long day," she observed.

"That it has," Carlisle said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you think tomorrow will bring?" She asked, curious as to how the girl's real first day at the cabin would play out.

"I'm sure it's bound to be interesting," Carlisle replied.

Esme sighed and then pouted a little, "As much as I love being able to relax, I feel sort of useless."

"You could always help them a little—but truthfully, my Esme, I'm glad that they're here to lighten your load."

"I'm thankful to them as well; but I don't want to just sit around for the next couple of months."

"I know, my love." Carlisle replied, "But I'm sure the girls will allow you to help them with their chores. Eleazar was telling me that Bella and Edward are on kitchen duty, I'm sure they'd like your help—and Em' and Rosalie have cleaning, so I'm nearly positive they'll need help…" His voice trailed off as he tried to convey to his wife that she was not useless nor being replaced, just being helped.

Esme nodded and placed a chaste kiss on her husband's cheek. "I'll probably ask Bella if I can cook a couple of the meals, and I'll definitely be helping Rose and Emmett." Esme laughed.

Carlisle joined into her laughter, loving the way it felt reverberating through both of their chests.

He smiled quiet content at the moment. For the first time in, well forever, his family felt complete. And it didn't matter who slept in the room across from them, or who was sleeping in the barn, all that mattered was that asleep next to him was the most beautiful woman in existence. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

**So, there's the next chapter. I liked this one. I'm not sure if I'm going to post on Saturday or not. I have written a couple chapters ahead--but I'm still not as far ahead as I'd like to be. But, there is something you can do that can get these fingers of mine to type faster. And that little thing you can do is REVIEW! I'm serious. I squealed like a little kid on Christmas on Monday when I opened up my email and had like 30+ emails all from here saying that I had all these awesome people review and add me to author alerts or story alerts. I was overwhelmed. If that happens again, then you guys will definately get a chapter on Saturday.**

**Ok, here's the deal with Jasper's scars from this chapter: I have no idea. I just threw it in there as a whim. I MIGHT (might being the opperative word here, people) take suggestions as to how he got them. He was not attacked by vampires. Don't even suggest it. But whoever suggests the best idea will quite possibly get their idea written into my story!! [le gasp] So please, review with your fabulously witty ideas! If nobody comes up with anything good I'll just leave that open to people's imaginations because I have better things to write in this story.**

**Go check out my new one (possibly two) shot "Red Eyes". It's got Jasper in it. And everyone loves Jasper. If they don't. Well, I don't know. That's gotta be like one of the seven deadly sins or something. ;)**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"My Esme, you do not sound too pleased with this arrangement," Carlisle said, stilling her hands.**

**"I'm not," she conceded with a shrug, "I'm just worrying for no reason."**

**"Don't worry about me, my love," Carlisle said, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands within his and kissing her knuckles. "I promise to be safe."**

**A smile touched Esme's lips, "I love you, Carlisle."**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Turkey Shoot

"_The whole wood seemed running now, running hard, hunting, chasing, closing in round something or - somebody? In panic, he began to run too, aimlessly, he knew not whither."_

_-Kenneth Grahame_

Life melded into a series of blurry days with an overabundance of snow and ice. Esme had pretty much taken over the washing—Emmett and Rosalie were incompetent when it came to it, that coupled with the fact that they were a couple and an effusive one at that pretty much made their ability to clean obsolete.

Rosalie was attempting to learn the ways of washing, because she knew that Esme shouldn't be doing it in the months to come; but Emmett was fairly convinced that he could just smile the dimply smile of his and get out of anything. Rosalie begged to differ.

The other couples were taking well to their chores. Edward had actually learned how to cook a decent meal. Much to Bella's surprise, Edward was a natural in the kitchen. This not only surprised Bella, but everyone else. Esme was immensely proud of him.

As November was coming to a close, it was time to start making preparations for Thanksgiving. There was only so much they could do trapped in the cabin, but they were planning on finding a turkey, and they had enough potatoes and apples and such in the root-cellar to make good side-dishes.

About three days before Thanksgiving, Carlisle was readying himself to go find a turkey to celebrate with. While he readied himself he pondered that he'd never been more thankful in his entire life. Over the last several months Carlisle had found himself with a surplus of thankfulness.

He smiled as he slung his gun over his shoulder, hoping that he'd be even more thankful in the years to come. He knew he would.

He started to whistle as he walked to the door. He stopped at the rocker, where Esme was sitting and knitting, and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You're going hunting?" She inquired.

Carlisle nodded, "It was the chore designated to me by the young ladies."

"Alright," Esme sighed, and went back to knitting. She did so quickly, the needles clacking against each other.

"My Esme, you do not sound too pleased with this arrangement," Carlisle said, stilling her hands.

"I'm not," she conceded with a shrug, "I'm just worrying for no reason."

"Don't worry about me, my love," Carlisle said, kneeling in front of her and taking her hands within his and kissing her knuckles. "I promise to be safe."

A smile touched Esme's lips, "I love you, Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled; he never would tire of hearing that. "As I love you, my Esme."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, meaning for the kiss to be chaste but letting herself slip away and deepen it. Carlisle stilled as he was hit with the onslaught of her passion but soon reciprocated. She smiled into his lips. They kissed for a little while longer, occasionally pulling apart to whisper words of love.

Carlisle finally pulled away for air and pressed his forehead against hers. He looked deep into her light brown eyes, and couldn't help but smile hugely at the love shining there.

Esme smiled at him, "I am thankful for you."

"I am thankful for you, too," he replied giving her one more chaste kiss on the lips.

He opened the door, walked to the barn and gave instructions to his brothers about watching the house and keeping the women safe, with that he slunk into the woods and set off to find them a turkey.

He crouched low in the underbrush, dusting the snow from his pants so it wouldn't melt and make him sick.

Several hours passed and Carlisle was contenting himself with braiding pine needles together. He'd seen eighteen squirrels, four cardinals, seven deer, a grumpy groundhog and one fox. But no turkey.

Carlisle sighed, "Of course when I'm looking for one I can't find it."

He exhaled noisily and closed his eyes, relaxing against the tree he was sitting against. Overall, it wasn't very comfortable and he shifted positions every once and a while.

Carlisle groaned in frustration and shook his head. "God, if you see fit, let me shoot something tasty today. I really would like to get a good Thanksgiving dinner for my wife." He prayed.

Around noon a fresh snow started to fall and Carlisle looked up into the heavens, "I asked for a turkey, not snow." He said conversationally.

He shrugged and brushed the snow out of his hair.

He was cold, tired and frustrated. He would've settled for a deer at that point. Oh yes, the Thanksgiving venison. He sighed and shook his head.

Unappeased, he stood up and stretched his aching muscles. His joints popped as they settled back into place.

"I'm getting too old," Carlisle groaned to himself and the surrounding foliage.

And then, he heard that fateful noise.

A gobble.

Carlisle, stunned behind comprehension, took several minutes to gather himself before he started to look for the bird.

The turkey was hidden in some of the snow-laden thicket straight ahead of Carlisle. Its tail feathers fanned out in a display of masculinity and it uttered another ridiculous mating call. Carlisle almost felt bad for shooting it. Almost.

He raised his gun and centered the butt into the crook of his shoulder, he widened stance and took aim.

"Hey there, Carlisle! Got the turkey yet?" Emmett asked, bounding into the small clearing and successfully startling his eldest brother.

Carlisle squeezed the trigger at the precise moments he jumped from fright and the bullet ricocheted through the treetops. The turkey was spooked by the loud explosion; it ran away quickly, its talons making scratching noises against the hard-packed snow.

Carlisle turned to stare at his brother; he said in a deathly calm voice, "That was the first turkey I've seen today, and you scared it away."

"Sorry, Carlisle," Benjamin—who Carlisle hadn't even noticed was there before—said repentantly.

Carlisle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "Why are you all out here?"

Jasper stepped away from the tree he was leaning against and looked apologetically at Carlisle, "Esme sent us to check on you."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile. She should have trusted him, he thought, but at least she loved him enough to worry. He was torn, on one hand they would probably starve over Thanksgiving because there was no way they'd get a turkey now; but on the other hand, Carlisle was so overwhelmed by his love and adoration for his wife that he couldn't have cared less.

He sighed in defeat and started walking back in the direction of the house.

"So you're just going to give up?" Jasper asked, trotting up behind him.

"Yes," Carlisle replied, "I've sat out here in the cold and snow all day. I'd like to just go home now, thank you very much."

"But what are we gonna do for Thanksgiving dinner?" Emmett asked petulantly.

Carlisle thrust the shotgun into Emmett's thick hands, "If you want a turkey, go shoot it yourself. I give up."

"Don't be a quitter, Carlisle," Benjamin reasoned.

Carlisle quirked an eyebrow, "I gave it my best. That's not quitting. Right now I'd like to go put on some dry clothes and hold my wife in my arms."

"Carlisle, you're such a sap," Emmett laughed.

"Oh hush," Carlisle said.

"Sorry we scared the bird away," Benjamin said after they had walked in silence for several minutes.

"It's alright," Carlisle deadpanned.

They walked silently for another quarter hour. The only noise was the cracking of the bracken under their feet and the soft sounds of ice settling into the branches overhead. Carlisle tried to think of all the dried meat they had in the cellar. They had an old pork rump. Maybe that would do. It wouldn't be the same as having a turkey, of course—but at least it would be a good main course.

Jasper stilled several paces ahead of Carlisle. Emmett, not watching where he was going, slammed into his back and cursed.

"What the heck, Jasper. Why'd you stop?" He asked.

Jasper pointed mutely into the underbrush just ahead of them.

"Holy cow!" Benjamin exclaimed in a whisper, "It's a turkey!"

Carlisle perked up. "Give me the gun, Emmett."

"No, I can shoot it," Emmett said.

"I'm a better shot; give me the gun," Carlisle said, not taking his eyes off the ridiculous, tasty bird.

"Nu-uh," Emmett reasoned, "I've got it in sight."

He settled the gun into his shoulder took good aim and then let a bullet burst from the barrel. It whizzed through the air leaving an ear-splitting boom that had everyone cowering.

With a triumphant gobble the turkey evaded the bullet and went gallivanting into the underbrush. Emmett groaned and then, with a burst of energy, took after it.

"Stupid bird!"

He ran quickly holding the gun loosely by the barrel.

"Emmett, where the heck are you going?" Jasper asked, steering up behind him, ducking under low branches and jumping over roots in order to catch up. Benjamin and Carlisle were running a safe distance away.

"I'm gettin'." He panted, "The darn. Turkey!"

Carlisle sighed, "This is a disaster."

Benjamin laughed as he continued running ahead, "C'mon, Carlisle. It's fun."

Carlisle chuckled in return, "I guess it is."

By the time they got to the clearing near the cabin, Emmett had the turkey pinned under his weight. Jasper was holding the gun, but was laughing too hard to be able to shoot it. The poor poultry was gobbling wildly trying to peck at Emmett's hands.

"Shoot it, Jasper! Shoot it!" Emmett called, recoiling away from the thing's wickedly sharp beak.

Jasper handed the gun off to Carlisle, "You do it, I can't." He wheezed.

Carlisle guffawed, "I can't do it with you in the way, Em'," Carlisle said, taking the gun.

Emmett looked up at him with a blank expression, "No, Carlisle. Shoot it. Just kill it."

"I can't do it, Em', I might hit you," Carlisle said.

Emmett groaned and then rolled so that he could grab a thick branch off the forest floor.

"Dear God, Emmett," Benjamin chuckled, "you don't plan on bludgeoning the thing to death, do you?"

"Heck yeah," Emmett grunted, wielding his rudimentary weapon.

"Don't hurt yourself, Emmett," Jasper deadpanned.

Emmett grunted and then thrust his arm forward, clubbing the bird over the head. It gave one final braying call and then its body went limp.

"Oh my, Emmett you actually killed it," Carlisle laughed, leaning on a tree for support.

"Holy cow, I didn't think that would actually work," Emmett said, dropping his makeshift weapon and then backing away.

"You sure it's not just playing possum?" Benjamin asked, inching forward to prod the turkey in the head with his toe.

"I'm waiting for it to rear back up and attack you," Emmett laughed playfully goosing Benjamin.

Benjamin jumped and glared at his older brother. "So what do we do know?"

"Emmett caries it back to the cabin, then Bella and Edward cook it; I guess." Jasper shrugged.

Emmett lifted his shoulders, "Alright." He hoisted the bird over his shoulder and then started walking back to the house, whistling as he went.

* * *

**This chapter is awful. I know. I'm sorry, I had high hopes for it; but it just kind of curled up and died about half-way through... My sister tells me that it was funny, but I am my own worst critic and I think it's a hokey piece of crap. Oh well. They can't all be winners.**

**Sorry for not posting on Saturday. :( I'm still not as far ahead as I want to be (I only just finished chapter 20...) but I'll try to keep with my regular updating schedule this week. **

**Anyways, you guys are awesome. I got so many cool suggestions for how Jasper got his scars! I have no idea where I'm going to be able to work them in, but I swear I will!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**Bella grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, enjoying the warmth from his fingers. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss.**

**Bella smiled and pulled away, "We won't get any cooking done if we keep doing this."**

**"You do know that's why Em' and Rose can't do the washing, all they do is kiss when they're together," Edward retorted, pressing his lips against her forehead.**

**Bella laughed lightly and went back to preparing the bread.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Thanksgiving

"_For each new morning with its light,  
For rest and shelter of the night,  
For health and food, for love and friends,  
For everything Thy goodness sends."  
-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

The bright, snowy light outside the girls' window alerted Bella to the early hour. She threw off her blankets quietly and then dressed, trying to be silent. She escaped through the door without waking any of her friends.

The sun was just peeking over the lower treetops of the pines surrounding the cabin. Bella smiled softly to herself and started the set out the pans and utensils she would need to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner.

She heard the barn door creak open and the closed and Edward appeared at the back door. He rubbed sleepily at one eye and then smiled at her.

He walked over, pressed his hand into the small of her back, and then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"What will we be cooking today?" He asked, keeping his voice subdued so he wouldn't wake anyone in the house.

"We'll be cooking the turkey Emmett killed and then we'll make some potatoes and a pie and maybe some green beans and fresh bread."

Edward chuckled quietly, "I wish I was there to have seen Emmett club the bird to death, I hear it was hilarious."

Bella smirked, "I'm sure it was quite a sight."

Edward nodded and retrieved the bird from where it was being stored in the icebox. He and Bella had already cleaned the bird and taken all of its feathers, pull the feet and head off and gutted it.

Bella was already kneading the bread dough. She was humming to herself, and Edward couldn't help but stand in the doorway to admire her beauty for several moments.

She looked up at him and blushed.

"Don't stop on my account, love," Edward said, laying the slightly frozen turkey on the counter.

Bella looked at him under her lashes and blushed violently.

He brushed his fingertips against her heated cheek. "Don't be embarrassed," he murmured.

Bella grabbed his hand and held it to her cheek, enjoying the warmth from his fingers. He leaned forward and brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Bella smiled and pulled away, "We won't get any cooking done if we keep doing this."

"You do know that's why Em' and Rose can't do the washing, all they do is kiss when they're together," Edward retorted, pressing his lips against her forehead.

Bella laughed lightly and went back to preparing the bread. She put the loaf into the hearth and let it bake.

She then started to mix the seasonings for the turkey.

"What are you going to do with that?" Edward asked, wrinkling his nose.

Bella elbowed him in the ribs, "It's to put on the bird. You act like you haven't had a Thanksgiving dinner before."

"Not since Mother died, we really haven't," Edward replied, shrugging.

Bella turned to look at him quickly; there was no sadness in his bright green eyes, just indifference. Bella felt her heart twist painfully. She wrapped her free arm around his waist and hugged him to her side. He draped his arm over her shoulders and kissed the tip of her nose.

"What shall I do, love?" He asked.

She tapped her chin with the tip of her finger, "Peel the potatoes, and then put them over the fire to boil. Once you're done with that peel the apples."

Edward nodded and set out on the task of peeling the potatoes. Considering they had fourteen adults eating dinner, seven of which were male and one of which was pregnant—they would need a lot of potatoes.

He skinned them until his fingers were raw and the large cauldron to his right was filled to the brim. He then stuck them over the fire, letting them boil until he and Bella could mash them.

Bella smiled at him.

"My hands are bright red," he moaned, holding them up so she could see them.

Bella fake pouted at him, "Oh, you poor thing." She lifted his fingers to her lips and kissed them. "All better?" She asked.

"I think hurt my lips, too," he said, smirking playfully.

Bella rolled her eyes but kissed his 'hurt' lips anyway. He smiled at her and then moved on to peel the apples. They were going to be making three apples pies; but the amount of apples was small in comparison to the potatoes.

By the time Edward was about half way through the apples the girls were starting to emerge from their bedroom. Most of the boys were already up, tending to the animals or shoveling snow off the porch.

Rosalie floated into the kitchen, looking particularly happy that morning. She grabbed one of the discarded apple skins and started munching on it.

"Good morning, Rosalie," Edward said amiably.

Rosalie smiled at him and stepped forward to kiss Bella's cheek.

"You're happy today, Rose," she noted.

Rosalie shrugged, "I had the revelation this morning that for this Thanksgiving and every other one until the day I die, I'll be sending them with Emmett." She smiled as she said his name.

Bella smiled in return. Truth be told, she'd been thinking the same exact thing, only about Edward. She was so blissfully happy about that, that she didn't think she could contain herself. And, she couldn't. She leaned over and gave Edward a long, lingering kiss, letting him know exactly how she felt.

He smiled crookedly at her as she pulled away, "I think, Rosalie's right, love. Every Thanksgiving from here on out until we die sounds like a plan to me."

Bella's heart soared, she smiled and blushed.

Edward chuckled and went back to peeling apples, humming a random tune as he went.

"I'm all done, Bella," he said, holding up the final apple.

Bella smiled and came over to look at them. "Good, can you cut them up into slices now?"

He smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "As you wish."

Bella smiled. She put the turkey into the spit over the fire and a pan just under it to catch the drippings. She made a mental note to rotate it every once and a while.

Edward smiled at her as she set the green beans aside, so they would be read to cook once the time came. He also set the loaf of fresh bread a slight distance from the hearth so that it would stay warm.

Emmett burst in through the back door; he lifted his nose into the air and sniffed, "Smells good, Eddie."

Edward looked at him and quirked an eyebrow, "Bella's the one who deserves the compliments, Em'."

Emmett shrugged and went over to Bella, kissing her on the cheek, "Smells good, Bells."

"Thank you, Emmett," Bella smiled.

Esme came in from where she was sitting in the front room. "Do you two need any help?"

"No, we just need to keep rotating and make the pie, but we'll do that later on," Bella responded.

Esme smiled and walked back into the sitting room.

Bella went to the fireplace and rotated the turkey a bit. Edward came up behind her and placed his hands on her waist.

"I love you, Isabella," he said, kissing the nape of her neck.

Bella smiled and turned around; they held each other tightly for a few moments before going back to preparing their feast.

In the early afternoon, their meal was ready. Bella and Edward took great pride in setting the table. Edward carved the turkey, making each slice even and uniform.

They all took their seats around the table, clasping hands as Carlisle gave a prayer of thanks.

"We Cullens have a Thanksgiving tradition where we go around the table and state what we're most thankful for," Carlisle said. "I'll go first. I'm most thankful for Esme and our growing family."

Esme smiled at him, "I, too, am thankful for Carlisle and then family we are building together." She squeezed Edward's hand indicating he was next.

"I am thankful for our family and for my Bella," he said quietly.

Bella smiled softly at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek, "I'm thankful for my family, all of you, you're my family now. I'm so thankful to Edward for bringing me here."

Edward smiled at her, radiating love.

Carmen was next, "I am thankful for my friends here, and for Eleazar."

Eleazar softly replied, "I am thankful for you, Carmen."

They went around the table each person thankful for their significant other and their family. As they ended, they helped themselves to more food and talked and ate and laughed until the sun dipped low in the West.

Benjamin and Tia cleared the table and took care of the dishes. Bella and Edward took the time to relax from their long day. They snuggled up together on the settee, her head was resting on his shoulder and his head was lolling against hers.

They both fell asleep within minutes.

Esme stalked quietly into the living room and smiled at them. She took one of the blankets from the back of the settee and draped it over the top of both of them; she gave them each a quick kiss on the forehead and then went back into the kitchen where she was helping Benjamin and Tia.

* * *

**I hope you liked their Thanksgiving. I actually had no idea how they would cook the turkey back then, so I had them do it rotisserie-style. I know you can cook chickens, and Cornish game hens that way, so I figured what the heck, that's how they'll cook the turkey. If that's totally crazy of me (I can't cook, so I wouldn't know) please just ignore it and use your imagination.**

**The next couple of chapters will be the Christmas saga.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"That man is going to be a fine father," Alice pointed out, grabbing a stray piece of popcorn from the tree.**

**Esme blushed and looked down at her lap, "I'm sure he is."**

**"You're going to make a great Mama, Esme," Bella said, leaning over to kiss Esme's cheek.**

**Esme looked up at Bella and then transferred her glance over all the assembled young women, "You all will make wonderful aunts too, and mothers when the time comes."**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Perfect Gift

"_The greatest gift is a portion of thyself."_

_-Ralph Waldo Emerson_

After the Thanksgiving hoopla, things died down until around Christmas. The boys gathered the tree and wrestled it into the sitting room, a safe distance from the fire. Bella and Alice draped the tree with strands of popcorn and pretty, white stars fashioned out of some of the thick stationary Esme had brought with her from the town.

Alice was crossed-legged near the tree, a needle in one hand and a bowl of popcorn near the other. She was under the impression that the tree wasn't pretty enough.

The boys were outside, tending to the animals, shoveling snow off the roof and getting everything ready for the imminent snow.

It had snowed every night for the last month and a half, and the accumulating snow made the roof too heavy. The boys were all getting paranoid that it would cave in. They were having trouble working, however with the girls randomly leaning out the front door and wolf-whistling up to them.

The girls giggled helplessly as the boys startled and then threw handfuls of snow down onto them.

They calmed down after several hours, and the girls all settled around the cozy, low fire each working on their own tasks.

Alice was still on the floor near the tree, meticulously preening the lower branches of the short pine. Carmen sat near the hearth, a blanket around her and one of Eleazar's favourite books open across her lap.

Bella and Kate were both relaxing on the settee, Tia was leaning against Kate's knees, Kate braiding her mousy brown hair.

Rosalie sat with Esme as they knitted baby things and scarves and mittens for the boys.

Carlisle came in with a flourish of snow. The boys were already bundled warmly in the barn for the night. He stomped the snow off his boots in the threshold, and then walked over to Esme and kissed her, "Hello, my lovely wife."

She smiled at him as he leaned over and gave a tender kiss to her stomach, "Hello, my little one," he said in greeting.

Esme pulled away, "You're so cold. Go upstairs and change, I don't want you getting sick." He tweaked his nose and gave him another chaste kiss.

He stood up straight and then went upstairs to peel off his layers of cold, wet clothing.

Carmen sighed, once he was out of earshot, "Oh, he's just so sweet."

Esme laughed, "He is rather sweet, isn't he?"

"Of course he is, Esme. He's giving me a toothache he's so sweet," Kate said with a trilling laugh.

Esme giggled back, covering her lips delicately with the tips of her fingers.

"That man is going to be a fine father," Alice pointed out, grabbing a stray piece of popcorn from the tree.

Esme blushed and looked down at her lap, "I'm sure he is."

"You're going to make a great Mama, Esme," Bella said, leaning over to kiss Esme's cheek.

Esme looked up at Bella and then transferred her glance over all the assembled young women, "You all will make wonderful aunts too, and mothers when the time comes."

The baby would have two aunts for sure. Rosalie was already engaged to Emmett and Jasper had asked Alice over Thanksgiving. His proposal had been slightly anticlimactic in comparison to Emmett's flamboyant proposal of asking Rosalie's father for her hand in marriage. Jasper and Alice saw their union as inevitable, and the proposal was simply a technicality.

He did get down on one knee—it made him just a head tad shorter than Alice—and took her hand. But he had put it simply, "I'll never love anyone like I love you." And she had thrown herself at him, practically screaming her answer. She still felt giddy and bubbly on the inside. Her cheeks perpetually pink and glowing.

"Not all of us are going to be aunts," Tia said forlornly, she knew that she was the youngest, and therefore least likely to get married.

Esme smiled softly at the un-engaged girls, "You all will be. If I know my brothers, than none of you will be leaving the cabin without wedding bells on the horizon."

"Do you think the townspeople will be very angry with us?" Bella asked.

"They won't be angry with you—as far as they're probably concerned, you're the victims in this situation. The boys will be the ones that they are angry with."

"I'm worried that Papa will shoot Edward," Bella whispered, fisting her hands into the fabric of her skirt.

"Your father won't shoot him," Alice said soothingly, rubbing Bella's shoulder blades.

"I wouldn't want him to kill my betrothed," Bella murmured, picking lint off of the pleats in her dress.

"Betrothed?" Alice asked in a high-pitched squeal.

Bella looked up and blushed a deep crimson, all the way from her neck up to the tips of her ears, she nodded. "Edward asked me last night."

"Oh! Bella what'd he say? He's so romantic," Tia swooned sweeping in to hear the older girl's story.

Bella smiled softly, "We were out walking in the snow," she said her eyes glazing over as she reminisced; "He took my hand and then pulled me to him. He whispered into my ear how much he loved me, and would always love me.

"And then, he got down on his knee right in front of me—in all the snow and cold—but he looked up at me like he was the luckiest man in the world." She stopped so sigh and dab the tears that were forming in her eyes, "He took my hand into his and then he said, 'Isabella Maria Swan, I've been in the dark for far too long.

"'Without you, Isabella, I would still be lost. I never will ever find a woman who can make me feel as alive as you do. You are my true other half, my Isabella, my love. You are my soul mate—the only person I could ever want. I would be honored if you would say you would be my wife' he said it just like that," she said softly.

Bella paused. She had committed his entire speech to memory, so that she could recall it at any given moment. It was her most treasured memory.

"Well," Alice demanded, "What did you say?!"

Bella giggled quietly, "I fell on my knees right in front of him. My legs just kind of gave out and then I put my arms around his shoulders and kissed that man with all the strength and love in my body. When we finally pulled apart I told him that I couldn't image a better way to live than to be his wife," she finished with a smile.

"Oh Bella!" Carmen exclaimed sweeping forward to hug her young friend.

"So, Esme's happily married with a baby on the way, and Rose, Bella and Alice are all engaged," Kate said, "Good heavens, Carmen, Tia and I are the odd women out!"

"Oh, hush. You know Garrett would die for you. So what if he's not as romantic as everyone else is?" Esme chastised.

Kate shrugged, "I'm just worried that Benjamin and Eleazar are going to get down on one knee and I'm going to be an old spinster stuck back in the village once the pass clears."

"You're not going to be a spinster," Rosalie said. "Give Garrett time, he'll come around."

Kate was getting rather annoyed with how suave and romantic the other Cullen brothers were. Garrett was sweet and loving when he wanted to be, but it didn't come to him as easily as it did his brothers.

They settled into a comfortable silence, everyone going back to their own activities during the lull in conversation. Snow stuck to the window panes creating pretty little, lacy patterns upon the glass.

Carmen looked up and around the room, "What are we supposed to make the boys for Christmas?" She asked abruptly, closing the tome she held.

Esme tapped her chin thoughtfully, "I was wondering the same thing. I actually have no idea what Carlisle would like. And when I asked him, he said that he already had all he wanted."

The girls sighed in unison. Kate went over and stoked the fire.

"What would they like?" She pondered, wringing the poker between her hands.

"Something personalized what would each of them want?" Rosalie said.

"Edward likes to play the piano," Bella mused drawing her knees up and resting her chin on them.

"Yeah, but what would you do for him with that?" Alice asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Well Jasper likes to read, how are you supposed to get him a new book, Mary Alice?" Bella shot back, blushing angrily.

"I'm sorry girls," Esme sighed looking up from her knitting, "but I'm afraid even if you wanted to give the boys good gifts, you wouldn't be able to. There really isn't much we can do snowed in up here."

A sad sigh passed softly through the young women. They truly did want to spoil the men they loved, and it was upsetting that they couldn't.

"Maybe we could give them a fun day? Let them sleep in their own beds for once—the barn can't be comfortable—cook them a big, hearty breakfast, and then play outside and each couple spend the evening alone together," Alice suggested, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Esme exclaimed getting out of her chair and depositing her half-made scarf into a basket near the rocker.

"Christmas Eve is in three days," Carmen said, "we'll let them have their room back that night and then Christmas will be fun."

The girls each exchanged knowing smiles. It would be a fun day, indeed.

* * *

**Barely anybody reviewed the last chapter. Was it that awful? Seriously. Maybe I'm getting spoiled with getting a whole bunch of reviews per chapter that getting only three last chapter totally freaked me out. I can be such a pansy sometimes, I know. I'll stop whining now. :) Please review. **

**I hope you enjoy the beginning to the Christmas chapters. :D**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**The boys in the barn, however, awoke early with a dilemma.**

**"What are we supposed to do for tomorrow?" Jasper asked, raking his hands through his long, blonde hair.**

**Emmett rolled off his makeshift mattress and grabbed his shirt. "What do you mean, Jasper?"  
"What are we supposed to do for the girls?" Jasper clarified.**

**Emmett groaned, "I don't know what to do for Rosie."**

**"Nor I Alice, nor anybody else for any of their girlfriends or betrotheds," Jasper said, digging his fingers into his scalp and tearing at the roots of his hair.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Christmas Eve

"_What is Christmas? It is tenderness for the past, courage for the present, hope for the future. It is a fervent wish that every cup may overflow with blessings rich and eternal, and that every path may lead to peace."_

_-Agnes M. Pharo_

The little, red cardinals looked like little splatters of blood against the purely white ground. Everything was still and quiet. Sleepy snores echoed from the barn and reverberated against the pines.

It was Christmas Eve morning. Carlisle had given the boys the day off; he took care of all the animals the night before so that the boys could sleep in. Carlisle also did this somewhat selfishly, so that he could spend a lazy morning in bed with his wife.

The boys in the barn, however, awoke early with a dilemma.

"What are we supposed to do for tomorrow?" Jasper asked, raking his hands through his long, blonde hair.

Emmett rolled off his makeshift mattress and grabbed his shirt. "What do you mean, Jasper?"  
"What are we supposed to do for the girls?" Jasper clarified.

Emmett groaned, "I don't know what to do for Rosie."

"Nor I Alice, nor anybody else for any of their girlfriends or betrotheds," Jasper said, digging his fingers into his scalp and tearing at the roots of his hair.

Edward sighed happily, "I know what I'm doing for Bella."

Garrett threw his pillow at Edward's head. Edward chuckled and threw it back, "Hate me all you want, my brothers, but I'm going to be doing something wonderful for my beautiful fiancée."

"Care to share, Eddie?" Emmett asked, "Maybe that will inspire us."

"Nope, it'll only be between Bella and me," Edward said, smirking.

"That's not very nice, Edward," Jasper replied, glaring at his younger brother.

"It's supposed to be a surprise for Bella! Here I'll give you guys some help, think about the things you're good at, the things you're passionate about and share that with the women you love."

"Oh, Edward, I didn't know that you could be so deep," Emmett said, pretending to dab at fake tears.

"Hush, Emmett," Edward deadpanned.

Edward had already planned his Christmas surprise for Bella. He had been planning the perfect time to show her his passion for the piano and now he had the perfect gift.

"There's nothing I'm passionate about," Emmett huffed, crossing his massive arms over his chest.

"You could always do something that she likes. Do you know what she likes?" Eleazar offered. Edward's words had already got his creative juices flowing and he was formulating a plan of what to do for Carmen.

Emmett stared at them forlornly.

"Oh God, Emmett, please tell us you do know what she likes and dislikes," Jasper said dumbfounded. He knew what Alice would like, but he couldn't very well take her out to buy a new dress, but he could do the next best thing…

Benjamin sat quietly in the loft of the barn, chewing thoughtfully on an apple. He watched the snow fall softly across the cabin. His eyes fixated on the window of the girls' room.

They weren't necessarily old enough yet. But they weren't too young.

He wasn't going to propose necessarily; jut promise. He could deal with that: a promise.

Emmett lay back against his mattress and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He pushed hard enough that he could see little rings of colour forming behind the lids.

Suddenly inspiration struck like a lightning bolt, spreading heat and light through the darkness. He sat up, laughing.

"Guys," Edward said, looking around nervously, "Emmett's scaring me."

Emmett continued chuckled, "I've just got the perfect idea, little brother!" He walked over and enveloped Edward in a bear-hug.

"Put me down, Em'," he gasped.

Emmett chuckled and stepped away. "I'm going to go work on my present." He stalked out of the barn, still laughing slightly.

"Well, that was bizarre," Eleazar said after a brief period of silence.

Edward started laughing along with Eleazar and Benjamin.

Jasper smiled warily, "I'm off to work on my gift for Alice."

Garrett stared at the rest of his brothers, "I don't know what to do."

"What does Kate like?"

Garrett stared at them sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "She likes…stuff."

"You don't know?" Eleazar asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

"I do, it's just how am I supposed to know if she'll like something I do for her?"

"You'll be doing it, that's what she'll like about it," Eleazar soothed, patting his brother on the back.

Garrett sighed and pushed his fingers through his wavy, blonde hair, he strode out of the barn and into the house, ignoring the way that Edward and Eleazar looked pityingly at him.

Edward walked in and sat at his piano, playing the obligatory Christmas carols and also warming up his fingers for his performance on Christmas day.

Bella came down the stairs, still in her nightgown—she was no longer extremely shy around him—with a quilt wrapped around her shoulders. She sat on the piano bench next to him, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Edward," she sighed blissfully.

He turned to the side to capture her lips with his own, "It is a good morning, Love. Merry Christmas Eve."

Bella giggled and kissed him back.

"What are you playing?" She asked.

"It's a lesser-known Christmas carol called Let All Mortal Flesh Keep Silence," he responded, his fingers gliding over the keys and weaving the dark, bass melody. Edward was nervous at first, but then he threw his inhibitions away. He sang the carol for her, his voice deepening as he crooned.

Bella blushed, "I've never heard that song."

Edward nodded, "It's a French carol, it's not nearly as jolly as other Christmas hymns."

Emmett groaned as he came into the sitting room, "Edward's playing that poky old carol again. Play something fun, Eddie."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Fine, Em'."

Bella laughed and pecked his cheek, "My favourite is O Little Town of Bethlehem."

Edward smiled crookedly at her, "I'll only play if you'll sing."

She stared at him wide-eyed, "I can't sing, Edward!"

Edward playfully pinched her side, "I'm sure you can. You speak with such a beautiful voice; your singing could only be more magnificent."

She was about to protest more but he stopped her mouth from moving with a kiss that made her bones feel all spongy.

He smiled; knowing he'd won, and played the intro to O Little Town of Bethlehem. Bella took a deep breath and started to sing. She was breathy and a little off-pitch but Edward didn't even notice. He just saw the way her beautiful bow lips moved as she sang, and the way the muscles in her neck tightened when she held out a note for any length of time.

Edward's jaw tightened and he felt like someone had lit every single one of his nerves on fire.

"You look like you're going to have a heart-attack, Edward," Esme said smiling, as she walked into the room. She was already dressed for the day, a shawl wrapped around her shoulders.

Edward blushed, "Esme!"

Esme giggled, "Let an old woman have her fun."

"You're not old, Esme," Bella chastised, rising from her perch next to Edward and going over to kiss Esme on the cheek.

Carlisle came down the stairs, scratching at his thin, blonde stubble. "How is my lovely family this morning?" He inquired, kissing both Esme and Bella on the cheek and mussed Edward's hair.

"We're doing fine, Carlisle," Esme replied for them all.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Carlisle asked, looking at his wife.

"Well, I figured I'd finish up some Christmas presents, and then help Bella and Edward cook dinner."

Carlisle smiled at his wife and then slipped outside to his work-shed where he had been working on his Christmas present for her for quite some time.

He pulled the protective sheet off the intricately carved cradle, and smiled at it. In the spring they would be laying their baby there. He couldn't help but be giddy and whistle as he worked. It was almost completely done, but he wanted to make sure it was perfectly smooth before he presented it to his wife the next morning.

The night progressed, and the boys had finally finished their projects for their girls. Bella and Esme prepared a magnificent feast for them all and Edward even churned butter for their bread.

They ate merrily and laughed until late at night. The boys finally picked up and readied themselves to go out the barn.

"Where do you think you all are going?" Rosalie called after them, a smug look on her face.

"The barn?" Emmett said, but it was more of a question.

"For one night," Rose said smiling, "you all can have your beds back; the girls and I are going to be spending the night in the sitting room."

The boy's eyes widened. Not that the barn wasn't a good place to sleep in. It was relatively warm, but mattresses made of hay and tattered old pillows were nothing compared to a nice, warm bed of their own.

Emmett walked across the room and pulled Rosalie to him, he kissed her lips. "This is such a good Christmas gift, Rosie."

"It's from all of us girls, to all of you boys," she said, tweaking his nose with her finger.

There was a chorus of thank-you's from around the room as well as kisses and hugs. The boys all lumbered up the stairs back to their bedroom for one night. The girls settled into a giant nest of blankets on the sitting room floor. They were all so excited for morning to come, barely anyone slept.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY!! Something was amiss with fanfic, as I'm sure you all know, and I couldn't post. I'm sorry this is late. And for those of you who read The Great Bird Migration (and if you don't, you should. It's epic.) I'll post tomorow or later tonight. And I'm going to warn you in advance, this is going to be a long author's note. **

**About this chapter: More Christmas. The Christmas thing continues for another two chapters. If you're getting sick and tired of Christmas: Too bad. Because I love these chapters. I hope you do to. Everbody loves Christmas, unless you don't celebrate it, in which case you probably don't love Christmas.**

**In other news: Go check out my one-shot Red Eyes, and then go vote in my poll on my profile about possibly continuing that one-shot. Whoever votes/reviews for Red Eyes gets a cookie. I don't know how I'll get said cookie to you, but in the Christmas spirit from this chapter, it's the thought that counts.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"Can you please keep it down, my wife and I are trying to sleep over there," he said, quirking an eyebrow at his brothers.**

**"Sure you are," Emmett chuckled.**

**Carlisle stared at him and frowned, "What are you all doing awake, anyway?"**

**"We're worried that the girls aren't comfortable in the sitting room," Jasper sighed, drawing his knees up and crossing his arms over them.**

**"I'm sure they are," Carlisle sighed, "this was their idea, too; so you should enjoy it."**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Christmas Mornin'

"_Even as an adult I find it difficult to sleep on Christmas Eve. Yuletide excitement is a potent caffeine, no matter your age."_

_-Carrie Latet_

The first thing Emmett realized about his bed was that it smelled exactly like Rosalie. The scent sent his head into a whirlwind of thought. Rosalie, his Rosie, had slept in his bed. He smiled at the notion.

"This is a good Christmas present," Benjamin sighed as he snuggled into his own soft, warm bed.

Jasper sat up and rested his back against his headboard, "Do you think the girls are comfortable down there?"

Edward rolled over and glared at him, "Thanks Jasper, now I'm going to be worrying about Bella."

"I can't believe you didn't think about that, though! I mean, good Lord, Edward, you don't let that girl lift a finger if it would hurt her," Emmett deadpanned, still enthralled with the fact that his bed smelled like roses. Or just a rose.

Edward threw a pillow at Emmett's head. "Emmett, tell me that you don't make sure Rosalie is comfortable at all times?"

Emmett glared at Edward.

There was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle stuck his head in.

"Can you please keep it down, my wife and I are trying to sleep over there," he said, quirking an eyebrow at his brothers.

"Sure you are," Emmett chuckled.

Carlisle stared at him and frowned, "What are you all doing awake, anyway?"

"We're worried that the girls aren't comfortable in the sitting room," Jasper sighed, drawing his knees up and crossing his arms over them.

"I'm sure they are," Carlisle sighed, "this was their idea, too; so you should enjoy it."

"We will," Edward hedged, "but we just hope that they are comfortable, too."

"I assure you, they are," Carlisle stated.

Edward frowned, but rolled over and tried to go to sleep nonetheless.

Morning came quickly; a very white Christmas. Emmett was the first to truly wake up; he rolled over in his bed so that he was facing the door.

"Does anyone else smell bacon?" He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his big, brown eyes.

Jasper pulled his pillow away from his face, "Yes," he replied, his voice was thick and sleepy.

"Christmas breakfast, oh it smells good," Emmett said, throwing his quilt back and pulling on a pair of pants and a shirt.

Edward groaned and looked at him, "Shut up, Emmett, I want to sleep in."

Emmett chuckled softly and went downstairs to see Rosalie. He found her at the foot of the stairs, leaning against the wall and talking to Carmen. He came up behind her and wrapped his thick arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, my Rosie." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She turned around in his arms and pressed her lips to his softly. He grabbed her hand and let her outside, "Come with me, Rosie."

Rose smiled and let him lead her away; she looked over her shoulder at Carmen and winked. Carmen smirked back and shook her head.

She and Emmett stood opposite each other on the porch, their lips lightly brushing against each other's. Emmett reached into his pocket and pressed his gift into her hands. "Merry Christmas," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled away and looked down at it. The package was poorly wrapped in a scrap of old cloth; she pulled the wrapping away and held up the small charm attached to a silver chain.

The chain was slightly tarnished, but the charm was hand-made. A little wooden carving of a bear holding a flower, more specifically a rose. Rosalie's eyes flickered to Emmett's thick hands, and she had to ask, "Did you carve this yourself?"

He looked down, slightly embarrassed, "Yeah, that's why it looks kind of wonky…" His voice trailed off as he raked a hand through his brown curls.

Rosalie felt tears swim in her eyes, never had she gotten a more heartfelt present, nothing so wonderful and beautiful and thoughtful. Something so akin to her and her feelings. Emmett tenderly wiped away her tears, kissing the wet tracks on her cheeks.

He took the necklace from her fingers and clasped it around her neck. It hung perfect over her heart. She smiled at him, and threw her arms around him, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster.

Emmett chuckled and then wrapped his arms around her back so he could pick her up and twirl her around. "I take it you like your Christmas present?" He asked, his brown eyes shining.

"I love it," she scrunched her nose up and then added, "almost as much as I love you."

He laughed triumphantly and spun her in a circle, her skirts fanning out as he kissed her jubilantly, their laughter mingling with their kisses.

Inside the house, Bella and Carmen were still preparing the breakfast. Bella had already fried enough bacon to feed an army, and was working on the eggs: two dozen scrambled and one dozen fried sunny-side up.

Edward came into the kitchen and pressed his lips to the crown of her head, "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas, Edward," she said. He smiled at her and then took the wooden spoon she had into his own hands and started scrapping the eggs around the skillet.

"You don't have to do that Edward, breakfast is an extension of your Christmas present," she chastised, trying to pull the spoon away from him.

Edward leaned over and put a finger to her lips, "I want to do this Bella, besides you gave me the best Christmas present ever when you said you'd marry me."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders delicately, he did have a point. Gaining a fiancée really was a good Christmas present.

She bumped his hip with hers and then smiled at him, "I'll start on the second batch of eggs, then."

He smiled at her and went back to cooking. He hummed while he worked, fully enjoying being with Bella. He couldn't wait to give her his present, but he needed the perfect time to, and he didn't know if they would have time with just the two of them at all that day.

He frowned as he pushed the eggs around the pan.

"What's the matter, my dear," Bella asked, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Nothing, love, don't worry about me," he said; reaching behind and grabbing her around the waist, dipping his head lower so he could pepper her face with kisses.

She giggled and pushed him away, "Get back to work, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes ma'am, Mrs. Future-Cullen," he grinned, trying to make his voice light.

She coloured delicately and then smiled, she couldn't help it. Edward had a dazzling effect on her.

Esme and Carlisle were next to make their appearance; she was wrapped in a thick quilt, his arms around her from behind, resting on her stomach, her hands over his. It made it hard for them to walk, so intertwined like that but they managed. He kissed the nape of her neck repeatedly, whispering sweet-nothings in her ear.

"Carlisle," she chastised, "we have an audience."

Carlisle laughed quietly against her cheek, "Let them watch, I'm not ashamed of my love for you."

Esme crinkled her nose, "I love you, Carlisle Cullen."

"I love you, Esme Cullen," he said, steering her to the rocker. He sat in it with her curled in his lap. He rocked them back and forth. She leaned her head against his shoulder and started to softly sing Christmas carols.

Carlisle hummed in the back of his throat, "Mmm, I do love this," he said.

"As do I," Esme replied, picking up the chorus of We Three Kings.

"Do you want your Christmas present now, my beautiful wife?" He asked, running his fingers through the waves of her light brown hair.

She nodded, excited to see what he did for her. He picked her up and set her back in the rocking chair. "I'll go get it, my dear, close your eyes. No peaking," he warned.

She smiled at him and made a show of dramatically covering her eyes with her hands. She could hear the front door open and close and then several minutes of quiet before it opened again. Carlisle's footsteps got louder as he neared her and then he set something on the floor just in front of her.

Esme had no idea what he had gotten her. She tried to figure it out by the sounds it made.

"Esme, my love, you can open your eyes now," Carlisle's voice said quietly, next to her ear.

She excitedly pulled her hands away from her eyes, and found herself instantly crying.

In front of her sat the most beautiful rocking cradle she had ever laid eyes on. The head and foot were intricately carved, with delicate swirls and patterns, the sides had evenly spaced bars as well as a continuation of the beautiful carving.

Esme reached out to touch it, and it was smooth and satiny beneath her fingertips. The cradle was absolutely perfect.

"Oh, Carlisle," she said, her voice heavy with emotion. Tears spilled over from her eyes onto her cheeks. She brushed them away with the back of her hand. "Oh, thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Esme," he said, kneeling next to her and caressing her face. He took her cheeks softly between his hands and leaned in to kiss her delicately. She smiled and wiped away her remaining tears.

"This is wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," he replied, chuckling slightly.

"Of course I like it, Carlisle," she smiled. She got down on her knees next to it and traced the carving with her fingers. She sighed blissfully. This was wonderful, this was heaven. Exactly where she was, in the arms of the man she loved, carrying his child.

All over the house people were opening presents and eating breakfast. Rosalie was proudly wearing her necklace, fingering it whenever she got the chance. She didn't let Emmett out of her sight all morning.

Eleazar wrote Carmen a love poem, and recited it to her. He did so in private, knowing that if any of his brothers heard him he would be the brunt of all jokes. Not that he cared, Carmen had loved it and that was all that mattered to him.

Benjamin took Tia aside around lunch time, and talked to her.

"Tia, I know we're the youngest out of everybody; but I do know that I'm falling in love with you," he said, taking both of her hands within his.

"I can't be romantic and outright like my brothers can, but I can promise you, Tia David, that I want to be with you forever. Will you take my promise that I will marry you some day?" He asked, his brown eyes shining hopefully.

Tia threw her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tightly to her. She kissed him. His heart fluttered. They had only kissed a couple of times, and each one had been better than the last. It was answer enough for him. He smiled, "I love you, Tia."

She returned his smile and adoring gaze, "As I love you, Benjamin."

* * *

**So, here's the deal with the whole "promise" thing. I realized, belatedly, that they're both 16. And so I thought, if me and my (hypothetical) boyfriend were to get engaged that'd be totally weird, because 16 is pretty young to be engaged at. I realize for that time it wasn't, but I still was weirded out about it. By the end of this, though, they'll both be 17. And I, oddly enough, have no qualms about them getting then. Weird, I know. Deal with it. **

**Next chapter will be last in the Christmas saga. :)**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**Around lunchtime, everyone went their separate ways. Carlisle and Esme retreated into their bedroom, snuggling into their bed and making plans for their future. Esme was thoroughly enjoying talking to her husband about their baby and their future together as a family.**

**Alice and Jasper went into the room upstairs, snuggling into the chair by the window, and talking softly.**

**She sat in his lap, and pressed her lips to his throat, near one of the scars there.**

**"Jazzy?" She asked, fiddling with the tips of his collar, kneading the gingham fabric beneath her fingertips, "How come you have all of these scars?"**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Christmas Gifts

"_Instead of being a time of unusual behavior, Christmas is perhaps the only time in the year when people can obey their natural impulses and express their true sentiments without feeling self-conscious and, perhaps, foolish. Christmas, in short, is about the only chance a man has to be himself."_

_-Francis C. Farley_

Around lunchtime, everyone went their separate ways. Carlisle and Esme retreated into their bedroom, snuggling into their bed and making plans for their future. Esme was thoroughly enjoying talking to her husband about their baby and their future together as a family.

Alice and Jasper went into the room upstairs, snuggling into the chair by the window, and talking softly.

She sat in his lap, and pressed her lips to his throat, near one of the scars there.

"Jazzy?" She asked, fiddling with the tips of his collar, kneading the gingham fabric beneath her fingertips, "How come you have all of these scars?"

Jasper stiffened, but then she pressed her lips once more to the side of his neck and he melted a bit. "When I was little, probably ten" Jasper said, rubbing his fingers across Alice's side, "Edward, Emmett and I went out into the forest because we were mad at Carlisle, and we just needed to get away. My father told us we should just apologize to Carlisle for whatever we did. But we were being petty. So we just stormed off out into the woods.

"Emmett, being Emmett decided to start antagonizing the wildlife; at first he was just poking this little fox with the stick. Edward and I kept yelling at him to stop, but our yelling acquired new attention. A cougar came up on one of the branches near us. Edward was the first to spot it; he screamed and started running back to the cabin for Father. Emmett, being the oldest out of all of us tried to protect me, but he wasn't strong enough. Em's actually got a nasty scar on his arm from it. But I got the brunt of the attack. My father actually had to shoot the animal while it was still on me.

"I don't really remember what happened after that. I woke up a couple of days later and was sore all over." He shrugged as he finished his story.

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice whispered, throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly.

"I'm alright, Ali. That was almost ten years ago, I'm fine now," he chuckled.

Alice pouted and Jasper pressed his lips to her forehead.

"Would you like your Christmas gift, Miss Brandon?" He asked standing and giving her a theatrical bow.

She clapped her hands excitedly, "Of course I do, Jasper!"

Jasper laughed, he knew she would. He went over to his bed and pulled the long package out from under it. He set it across her lap and watched as she expertly pulled the wrapping from the box and lifted the lid.

Her tentative fingers brushed the soft paper back, revealing her gift.

Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed at the contents of the long, rectangular box.

"The dress was my mother's when she was your age. Esme helped me make the repairs to it and make sure it was your size," he said as Alice pulled the beautiful yellow dress from the box.

It was a long, with three-quarters length sleeves and a high collar. There was lace at the cuffs and on the neck and just around the bust. A crisscross pattern adorned the bottom of the full skirt. It was beautiful.

Alice pulled it up and stood, pressing the gown so it was against her body.

"It will look lovely on you, Alice," Jasper smiled.

"Jasper!" Alice squealed, throwing herself into his arms, careful not to wrinkle her new dress, "Did you really do all this for me."

"Of course, my beautiful Alice," he replied, kissing her brow, "I wish I could do more."

"Oh Jasper!" She sighed. "I want to wear it for you."

Jasper smiled. That was exactly why he had picked the particular dress to fix for Alice, because it was the one he would most love to see on her.

"Jasper, go stand in the hallway a moment, and let me change," Alice said, blushing a little.

Jasper nodded and went to stand in the hallway. He nervously tapped his fingers against the logs that made up the wall.

He was worried that it wouldn't look good on her, or that it wouldn't fit. Perhaps he should have given her a different gift? What if she didn't like it?

Alice changed quickly and smoothed the gown down a little. It fit perfectly, and accented her eyes and hair perfectly. Jasper was wonderful, she thought blissfully. She hoped that he would think she was beautiful in her new dress.

She opened the door and then stepped back to dramatically spin for him.

He smiled and scooped her up into his arms. He had worried for nothing. "It looks lovely on you, my dearest."

"Thank you so much for such a wonderful gift, Jasper," she whispered, ghosting her lips over his. They stayed contented like that for the rest of the day.

Bella and Edward snuggled against each other as he played Christmas carols that night. Everyone gathered around, donning their gifts or exceptionally elated from their gifts. Alice wore her yellow dress, Rosalie her pendant, Kate the small bracelet Garrett made her, Carmen and Esme were pleased to just stand with their arms wrapped around their loves.

Bella was a little wary of the fact that Edward hadn't given her anything yet, but she didn't want to be selfish. Besides, she was content to just be with him. This had truly been the best Christmas she had ever seen.

And he had proposed to her, after all. They had eternity to give each other Christmas presents.

They sang Christmas carols until the fire nearly went out.

"I think it's bedtime," Esme said softly. Several people had already fallen asleep. Alice and Jasper were snuggled together on the settee, there foreheads pressed together, lips mere inches apart, as if they had fallen asleep kissing.

Emmett was asleep in the rocker, Rosalie seated on his lap, pulling her fingers through his loose curls. She smiled at him contentedly each time he mumbled something in his sleep.

Carlisle nodded his agreement to his wife's statement and led Esme upstairs. She settled her head comfortably on his shoulder and lifted their entwined hands so she could kiss his knuckles.

Rosalie woke Emmett and Alice and Jasper, so that the boys could drag themselves out to the barn and the girls could retreat to the upstairs bedroom, all of them completely exhausted from the day's festivities.

Edward and Bella were finally alone for the day.

She laid her head against his shoulder and moved to kiss his jaw. "Merry Christmas, Edward."

"I love you, Isabella Swan," he said simply, poising his fingers over the keys.

He had to remind himself that he had played the piano a thousand times before this, and this time should be no different. But it was different, because he was playing a song purely for Bella, about Bella.

She smiled as she heard the new composition. She was well aware of the fact that Edward composed new music on a whim, and she was tickled pink that he would play one of his compositions for her.

It was a beautiful melody, strong in places and soft in others. Delicately complicated and beautiful with an edge, he played it from start to finish without one mistake.

Bella realized that she had heard the song before, when Edward thought she wasn't around he would hum it and test it on his tongue.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she said, brushing tears from her eyes.

"Thank you," Edward said, relieved that she liked it. "I wrote it for you and only you, my Isabella."

Bella felt a new round of tears spring to her eyes. That melody was so beautiful and touching, and he had written it solely for her. She was overwhelmed.

He turned to her and wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying, my love?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, sending his hair across his face in a tumult of bronze waves.

Bella brushed a few of the wayward strands away, and hiccupped.

"Edward, you wrote such a beautiful piece of music for me, I'm just so happy," she said, still running her fingers through his hair.

"Bella, you are my life, I want to share everything I am with you—and that includes music," he reasoned, squeezing her fingers.

"I hope you realize that you're the most perfect man ever to walk the planet," she told him seriously, staring into his emerald eyes.

He chuckled and kissed her, "You're absurd, Bella."

"No, I'm serious!" She huffed, "You're amazing, Edward Cullen. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

"You've got it wrong, my Bella, it's I who doesn't deserve you."

She playfully shoved his shoulder, "I guess we're both undeserving."

"Indeed," Edward replied, leaning forward to kiss her once more.

* * *

**I can't resist it, I must make a Batman: The Dark Knight reference. "Wanna know how I got these scars...?" Ok. I'm done. Anyways, now we know! Sarahgirl12, XEdwardCrazyX, Jennaa, reader13lovesbooks, Lucia Rayne as well as my older sister all suggested I do some kind of wild animal attack. Thank you to everyone who suggested things, all of your ideas were great!**

**A link to the dress that Jasper fixed up for Alice is in my profile.**

**And we finally get Bella's lullaby! Huzzah!**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**Carlisle chuckled and clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, "Sorry, Edward. You know the rules."**

**"There's a rule against kissing now?" Edward asked, arching one eyebrow.**

**Carlisle smirked, "No, I believe, though, that Emmett gave the rule that there will be no kissing in front of your brothers."**

**"Emmett is a hypocrite, then," Edward snorted. "Besides, no one follows that rule anyway."**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Loneliness and Forgiveness

"_I can forgive, but I cannot forget, is only another way of saying, I will not forgive. Forgiveness ought to be like a cancelled note - torn in two, and burned up, so that it never can be shown against one."__  
-Henry Ward Beecher_

Sheriff Swan rotated his revolver around one finger, staring out the snowy window. He glanced longingly down the hallway and the empty coat pegs. It had been three months since he had last seen his daughter. According to a witness, the Brandon's youngest daughter, she had been taken by those reckless Cullen brothers.

He banged his fist against the wooden kitchen table. How could he be so blind? Why had he let her stay the night at the Brandon's? Why hadn't Bella fought?

Deep down, he knew the truth. He knew that his Bella would go willingly with that Edward Cullen. Charlie Swan sighed and glared at the mountains.

"Darn snowed up pass," he grumbled to himself tossing his gun between his hands.

He went to the stove and fixed himself a cup of coffee. It was bitter and slightly disgusting, nothing like how Bella would have made it. He stared at the brown liquid in his cup and swirled it around a little, it made sloshing noises against the sides of the tin mug.

Someone knocked on his door. But, he ignored the incessant banging.

"Open this door, Charlie!" Mr. Hale bellowed from outside. He started cursing but it was muffled by the door and his continuous pounding against the wooden frame.

Charlie grudgingly got up from his seat and gruffly answered the door. "What do you want, Tobias?"

Tobias Hale crossed his arms across his chest, "You know exactly what I want, Charlie. I want my daughter back."

"At least she got engaged before she ran off with that boy," Charlie mumbled back, staring down at the tops of his feet.

He kicked his boots against the old wooden floor of his threshold. Snow was making the wood wet and his made an odd sound against the toe of his boot.

Tobias brushed passed him into the kitchen. He swept his curly, blonde hair away from his gray-blue eyes. "I don't need to hear that, Charlie."

"I know," Charlie offered, grabbing his coffee cub and staring into it. "I want my daughter back, too."

"When will the pass open?" Tobias pressed, sitting in the chair across from Charlie and staring at him. His eyes were fierce and his features were pinched.

"It'll be another couple of months," Charlie conceded. "Mid-may. Maybe even June."

Tobias pursed his lips and glared at Charlie. He twiddled his thumbs as he though tapping the soles of his feet against the floor.

"There's no other way to get up to the Cullen's cabin?" Tobias pleaded.

Charlie shook his head morosely. "I'm afraid not, Tobias. But you're welcome to go kill yourself trying to get over that pass. I'm sure your wife and your daughter would be happy about that."

Mr. Hale grumbled and rested his head on his arms. "I want my Rosie back."

"I want Bella back," Charlie sighed, slumping his shoulders and staring down at his coffee again. It was congealing into clumpy little brown lumps.

"And everyone else wants their daughters," Tobias said through gritted teeth.

Charlie went back to fingering his gun; he let his fingers trace the metal barrel and wooden grip. He sighed deeply and pressed his fingers to his temples.

"It's got to be lonely without her," Tobias said conversationally, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

Charlie nodded sullenly, "I, at least, spent Christmas down at the Black's. But it's not the same without Bells there to sing Christmas carols with us."

Tobias nodded, "Do you still want her to marry Jacob?"

"Do you really think he'll have her now?" He asked glaring at his friend, "All of those girls have ruined their reputations."

Tobias groaned. "Please don't say that Charlie. I may like Emmett, but if he laid one finger on Rosie against her will, then I won't hesitate to kill him."

Charlie chuckled darkly. "Have you seen the size of that boy? At least if I wanted to kill Edward, he's a little bit smaller."

Tobias snorted and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Emmett doesn't scare me. It's Rosie that does. I know she would go willingly with him—and that thought scares me. Do they even realize what this might be like for us?"

"I'm sure they do," Charlie nodded, "and as much as I hate to admit it, they're young and in love and that makes them stupid."

Tobias groaned, "I was young and in love once, I don't think I was ever that stupid."

Charlie laughed, "They're desperate and lonely."

"And stupid," Tobias deadpanned.

"I already said that," Charlie retorted.

"Do you think you could ever forgive them for taking our daughters?" Tobias asked, after a long oppressive silence.

"I don't know," Charlie said, shaking his head. "I don't know."

Tobias glowered at him. He sighed and pushed away from the table, "I should head home. My wife is probably missing me."

Charlie nodded and saw him to the door. It clicked closed behind him and Charlie was hit with a sense of loneliness. He sighed and plodded to Bella's room.

He stared at the room. The bed made up with her patchwork quilt, the tiny multicolour squares of red, white and purple fabric. Her furniture was light coloured wood, with white accents.

Her wardrobe was closed and neat. The rest of the room was prim and proper, everything in its place, just as she had left it. It smelled of her, strawberries and something so devastatingly, unmistakably Bella.

Charlie sat in the old rocker near her window and stared out at the white, snow expanse of the town.

"I miss you Bells."

* * *

"What's the matter, Bella?" Edward asked, sitting next. He took his knife from his pocket and started slicing an apple he had grabbed from the fruit basket in the kitchen. He offered her a slice.

She took it from him and munched on it thoughtfully. "I miss my father," she replied softly.

Edward wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, love."

"I know, Edward. I made the choice to come here, I just hope he's not too mad at me," she sighed, sucking on her apple slice.

"He's probably just mad at me and my brothers—after all we don't have a very good reputation in town."

"I just wish there was a better way for us to be together, some way my father would approve of," Bella sighed.

"I promise you, Bella, I will talk to your father once the pass clears," Edward averred.

Bella sighed and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, chewing on it pensively. She leaned her head against Edward's shoulder. "I hope he approves of our engagement."

"Isabella," Edward said, tweaking her nose, "even if your father doesn't approve, I will do everything in my power to marry you."

"But, Edward," she pleaded, "I want his blessing. I want my father to be there when we are married; I want him to be a grandfather to our children." She blushed a little when she realized she had intimated a wish to have children in the future.

Edward, however, smiled. He loved the idea of starting a family with Bella. "He will, my Bella, I'll speak to him. I promise, I'll do my best to convince him that I'm not a barbaric kidnapper who has stolen his daughter's innocence."

Bella laughed at the sincere look on his pretty face. "Thank you Edward."

"It's all for you, Bella," he said contentedly. "Only for you."

Bella smiled at him, he loved her so much that it hurt sometimes. His heart ached heavily in his chest. He leaned down and attached his mouth to hers, breathing in her scent and weaving his fingers in her hair.

She sighed blissfully against his lips and then pressed herself against him.

He pressed his fingers into her back and gently kneaded the muscles there. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that they melded together like one whole person.

Carlisle came down into the stairs and cleared his throat loudly.

"Shouldn't you be in the barn, Edward," he asked a smile in his voice.

Bella blushed and brushed past him to go back to bed.

Edward laughed as he watched her go, "Thanks, Carlisle." He said sarcastically.

Carlisle chuckled and clapped his younger brother on the shoulder, "Sorry, Edward. You know the rules."

"There's a rule against kissing now?" Edward asked, arching one eyebrow.

Carlisle smirked, "No, I believe, though, that Emmett gave the rule that there will be no kissing in front of your brothers."

"Emmett is a hypocrite, then," Edward snorted. "Besides, no one follows that rule anyway."

"No, they don't," Carlisle laughed. "Please behave, Edward."

Edward nodded and nudged Carlisle with his shoulder, "I'll try. I guess I'll head out to the barn, now."

"Yeah, you better," Carlisle called to his retreating back.

Edward smirked but kept walking to the barn; he pushed open the large, red doors and then walked inside. Little flurries of snow trailed at his feet and he stamped his boots against the hard-packed ground.

He looked up at his slumbering brothers and then went to his own bed, quickly drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**_DON'T HATE ME!! _Yeah, I know, I didn't update on Monday--but here's my valid reason: 9 INCHES OF SNOW. I'm dead serious. It's March, and I got 9 freakin' inches of snow. Of course, with all this snow came (dun, dun, dun) POWER OUTAGES. My power went out Sunday night and has yet to come back on (according to our power company were to be living like pioneers until supposedly Friday). My dad got the generator going so we have heat and one TV seat that runs, but no laptops, no Internet, no nothing. The only reason that I'm updating now is because I had to come to school today (despite not having power at my house) and thank GOD they have wireless Internet here, and I can update. So, I'm very sorry but as of right now this week's updating schedule will be totally screwed up. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, so right now I'm just doing one chapter of Seven Brides and one of The Great Bird Migration. I'm sorry if that's going to annoy you people--it annoys me too, but hopefully soon my power will come back on and everything will be back to normal.**

**About this chapter: I wanted to go back to check in on Charlie, because I loves him. Yes I do. Anyways, Mr. Hale's name is totally from NCIS which I happened to be watching while writing this and I turned to my sister and asked for a name for Mr. Hale and she looked at me and said, "Tobias". So he's Tobias. (Tobias Fornell is a FBI agent that sometimes guest stars on NCIS. FYI.)**

**This story is widing down, by the way. It'll probably get to 30 chapters, but I just thought you guys should know, I'm hoping to finish writing it soon.**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**Emmett was covered from the tips of his boots to the top of his curls in soap suds. He had one large dollop on his nose that no matter how many times he tried to wipe it off it just seemed to come right back.**

**Rosalie was faring better. She had rolled the sleeves of her dress up and was actually succeeding in keeping the soap inside the basin.**

**Esme came out the back door and crossed her arms in front of her rounding stomach. "I thought I taught you better than this," she sighed, shaking her head.**

**"I actually listened," Rosalie pointed out and then turned her head so she was looking at Emmett, "he did not."**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dancin' the Night Away

"_My heart to you is given:  
Oh, do give yours to me;  
We'll lock them up together,  
And throw away the key."  
-Frederick Saunders_

Rosalie fingered the thin, silver chain around her neck. It was already February and the snow had melted into a thick layer of perpetual ice. The ground was like permafrost, hard cold and a disgusting, grayish brown colour. Rosalie was starting to get very sick and tired of cold.

She leaned forward and rested her elbows on the edge of the wash-bin she and Emmett had set up near the fire-pit outside. The fire was going to keep them warm as they washed the clothes in the heated water.

Emmett was covered from the tips of his boots to the top of his curls in soap suds. He had one large dollop on his nose that no matter how many times he tried to wipe it off it just seemed to come right back.

Rosalie was faring better. She had rolled the sleeves of her dress up and was actually succeeding in keeping the soap inside the basin.

Esme came out the back door and crossed her arms in front of her rounding stomach. "I thought I taught you better than this," she sighed, shaking her head.

"I actually listened," Rosalie pointed out and then turned her head so she was looking at Emmett, "he did not."

Esme laughed, "I guess so."

Carlisle came out the back door and draped his arm loosely over his wife's shoulders, "Goodness, Emmett." He guffawed.

Jasper and Edward stuck their heads around the side of the door and starting laughing. They leaned against each other in fits of mirth, sliding down to the kitchen floor. Bella and Alice stood near the fire and stared at their future-husbands with amused expressions on their faces.

Emmett threw a handful of soap bubbles at his brothers. "Hush and go away, Rosie and I have a job to do!"

"It's more Rose than you," Edward said, catching his breath and wiping the laughter tears away from his eyes.

Emmett pouted and went back to scrubbing a pair of pants against the washboard.

He rinsed them and passed them to Rosalie who went into the kitchen to string them up near the fire to dry.

Carmen went to the small almanac calendar that Carlisle had nailed to the wall in the kitchen; she tapped on the days until she figured the date. "Tomorrow is Saint Valentine's Day," she said conversationally.

Rosalie looked up and smiled at her, "It is. Do you expect any special treatment from the one you love on that day?"

Carmen blushed and ducked her head, "Well, no. But it's still nice to mark the day."

Rosalie laughed. She was nearly positive that Carmen was lying, but she couldn't tell for sure. Rosalie on the other hand sincerely hoped that at least Emmett would remember the date tomorrow.

Carmen sighed and tucked a hank of dark hair behind her ear; it curled under the lobe and rested against her jaw. She sighed and stalked towards the front room and started mopping the floor. Snow and dirt had become caked in a thin layer of disgusting brownness against the thin, wooden floorboards.

She swept the mop back in forth in languid, long strokes, slopping more water on when needed.

Carmen shot a ferocious glare at anyone who dared come near her now immaculate floor. After her task was completed, she busied herself with dusting all the knick-knacks on the mantel and other shelves.

She took great care running her rag over the spines of Eleazar's small book collection. She dusted the Bible first, and then over the tomes of classic literature. She smiled to herself as she tenderly touched the back of each of his beloved books.

Bella and Edward made a particularly tasty dinner that night, some of the salted venison Carlisle had shot about a month earlier and a wonderful apple pie Bella made with some of the last apples in the root cellar.

The girls all went to bed well fed with content smiles on their faces, their lips still tingling from good-night kisses.

Carmen lay on her side, on arm stretched under her pillow the other drawn to her chest just above her heart.

She had trouble sleeping that night, her thoughts all-consumed with Eleazar. Secretly, she never would have admitted this to any of the other girls, she wanted Eleazar to propose to her on Saint Valentine's Day.

Everyone else, except Kate, had been proposed to. Even, Tia for heaven's sake! Carmen shuddered at the thought. At least she and Kate could be old maids, living together in the town while their traitorous friends made merry with their husbands, babies 'round their knees.

She huffed and puffed out her cheeks, feeling very silly for being so resentful to her friends about their engagements. Besides, she knew that Eleazar loved her, even if he hadn't asked her to be his wife yet—she knew he would. He would just do it on his own time.

She rolled onto her back and stared out the window for a long time before sleep finally crept up onto her and overtook her.

She awoke the next morning, much in the same mood as the night before. She felt heavy in her heart and her lips turned down at the corners, but when she first saw Eleazar she forced them upwards so he would not know she was feeling troubled.

He went up to her and pecked her cheek lightly, "Good morning, my dear."

"Good morning, Eleazar," she said, putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling his face towards hers.

They kissed briefly before she pulled away and went in to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

The rest of the day continued without much ado. There were some quiet, stolen kisses and varied declarations of love.

Carlisle and Esme snuggled up on the settee that night as Edward played the piano for them. They were going to dance that night and enjoy the company of the people that they loved the most.

Edward and Bella sat on the piano bench together; she had managed to convince him to not make her dance for that evening. They were both happy to bide their time as close to each other as possible.

The only other couple exempt from the festivities was Carlisle and Esme, mainly because Esme was tired and Carlisle didn't want to do anything to make his wife uncomfortable.

The other couples moved the furniture away from the central part of the room and stood in a loose formation before they got to their intended activity.

They lined up again for the Virginia Reel, across from each other with huge, silly smiles plastered on their faces.

Emmett boomed a laugh, "The last time we did this here, Benny was my partner!"

Tia giggled and wound her arms around Benjamin's waist, "Well you can't have him, you'll have to make do with Rosalie!" She stuck her tongue out at him as she said this.

Emmett guffawed again, "I'd rather dance with my Rosie, any day." He said, reciprocating the childish tongue gesture.

Carlisle laughed from his seat next to Esme, "Alright, children, just enjoy your dancing now."

"Fine, Carlisle," Emmett sighed theatrically. He made a show of pouting and then he pulled Rosalie to him.

Esme giggled and rested her head against her husband's strong shoulder. She inhaled deeply; awestruck by the fact that even after more than half a year she was still completely in love with his musky, masculine scent.

He turned and pressed his face into her hair and let his hands wander to the curve of their growing child. She snuggled into his side, and enjoyed that quiet moment.

Edward poised his fingers over the keys and glanced at his brothers, nodding to make sure they were ready for the dance.

He let his long fingers drop to the ivories and then he started to play the hearty melody.

The couples bounced around the sitting room gaily, laughing and clapping and joking around. They occasionally traded partners, and Bella and Edward were made to dance at one point.

Finally the brothers asked their ladies to step aside and they danced like they had when Esme first taught them to, with one of their brothers as a partner. Benjamin and Emmett were happy to be reunited.

The girls giggled through that, laughing as their fiancés and their asinine antics.

"Alright, I want my man back," Rosalie said, tickling Benjamin's sides so that he squirmed out of her way.

"Fine with me, Babe," Emmett said, pulling her closer to him and running a line of kisses from her ear to the side of her mouth.

Edward and Bella settled back near the piano and he played her song for her once more as the others slow danced to it. Benjamin and Tia retired to the window seat and cuddled together. The other couples swayed to the lullaby.

"I love you, Miss Vega," Eleazar whispered in Carmen's ear. He blew a strand of her hair away so that he could place a kiss in the hollow beneath her earlobe.

"I love you too, Eleazar." Carmen replied leaning into him.

"Carmen," he breathed, twirling them to Edward's music, "Marry me?"

And that was that, without all the eloquence and fluff, Eleazar said the words that could most change his life, hopefully for the better.

Carmen pulled away minutely as the words' meaning fully sunk in. Her eyes flew open in surprise. "Oh! Yes!" She pulled him close to her.

"I love you," he said kissing her face.

"Hey, you guys," Emmett boomed, pulling away from Rosalie slightly, "Remember the no kissing rule!"

"Shut it, Em'," Eleazar smirked, "let me kiss my fiancée in peace."

* * *

**Isn't Eleazar adorable? I liked him in Breaking Dawn. **

**So, I got my power back Thursday afternoon, thank Jesus. I was so excited. I'm so glad you guys were so understanding about my power issues. So, I figured I'd update today instead of Saturday. However, the next update will come on Monday because I still need to get a little farther ahead in writing this. I've only written through chapter twenty-five... **

**Reviews are appreciated!! I've almost got 200 reviews, I'd like to break 200 before this story ends!!**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"It finally stopped snowing!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing to the window, the skirts of her dress brushing daintily against the floor.**

**Esme came up behind her to the window, "Yes, it did. It is April, though; so that's to be expected." She teased, nudging Alice's shoulder.**

**Alice pouted, "I want the snow to stop, but that means we'll have to go home soon."**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Spring, Spring, Spring

"_Every field wears a bonnet with some spring daisies on it, even birds of a feather show their clothes off together. Sun's gettin' shinery, to spotlight the finery,  
Spring, Spring, Spring."_

_-"Spring, Spring, Spring" from Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_

"It finally stopped snowing!" Alice exclaimed, bouncing to the window, the skirts of her dress brushing daintily against the floor.

Esme came up behind her to the window, "Yes, it did. It is April, though; so that's to be expected." She teased, nudging Alice's shoulder.

Alice pouted, "I want the snow to stop, but that means we'll have to go home soon."

Esme wrapped her arm around the younger woman's shoulders, "I know, Alice. But you are engaged to Jasper, so it won't be long before you see him again."

"I'll miss you, Esme," Alice said softly, resting her against Esme's shoulder.

"I'll miss all of you girls, you'll have to come visit me," Esme sighed.

"Of course, and you'll have to make Carlisle bring you and this baby into the town to see us," Alice said, touching Esme's stomach.

"Of course," Esme replied, hugging Alice to her tightly.

"At least it seems we'll be able to be here when he or she is born," Alice observed.

"Yes," Esme replied, "It's only going to be another month."

Alice smiled.

Bella flounced into the room happily, "Alice, the snow is melting!"

"I know," Alice laughed.

Bella trotted forward and wound her arms around Esme's neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you girls going to go outside and enjoy the sunshine?" Esme inquired.

Bella and Alice nodded enthusiastically. They looped their arms together and stumbled out the front door, giggling.

Most of the boys were already outside jumping in the mud puddles.

"Don't you dare make your trousers dirty," Emmett growled, jabbing a large finger in his brothers' direction. He was in no mood to scrub mud off everyone's clothing.

Garrett gave a loud battle cry and ran up and tackled Benjamin to the ground.

Emmett sighed and shook his head. Rosalie came up and patted him on the back. She snuck her foot up until she was able to kick him harshly in the back of the knee. His legs buckled and he fell heavily into the mud.

Rosalie started laughed raucously.

"You think that's funny, Babe?" He asked; he rolled around until he was good and muddy and then he stood up and picked her up.

She squealed and swatted him on the chest.

Esme came and stood on the porch, laughing at their antics. Everyone, minus she and Carlisle, were covered from head to toe in red mud. They were enjoying throwing dirt-clods at each other rather than snowballs.

Carlisle came and stood next to his wife.

"Rosalie and Emmett are going to have an awful time getting that red clay out of everyone's clothes," he whispered in her ear.

"Yes they will, by I'll help them," she whispered back.

"You'll do no such thing," he argued, "I don't want you doing that much work."

Esme nodded, she had a feeling that he would say something like that. She sighed, "I really am useless right now."

"No you're not," he rebutted, "you've just got to worry about taking care of our baby."

Esme nodded, she hated feeling like she wasn't allowed to do anything; but she understood why she needed to do it.

"Just enjoy being able to be lazy while you can," Carlisle said, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

She melted into his arms, "I'll try."

"Please do," he replied pressed a kiss to her pulse point, "I want you and our baby to be as healthy as possible."

"We are," she replied, pulling his arms around her and resting his hands against her belly.

They stood in comfortable silence for a while watching their siblings rolling around in the mud like little pigs.

"Carlisle," Esme said softly, turning so she could whisper in his ear, "what do you want to name our baby?"

"It depends, I guess," he replied.

"Depends on what?" She asked.

"Well, first off if it's a boy or a girl, and second I think we'll know the perfect name when we see the baby for the first time."

"But what names do you like?" She pressed.

"I guess I like old fashioned names. Maybe Bibles names, like Esther or Joshua."

"I like Bible names, too," she replied with a smile.

"What names would you like, my Esme?"

"I like Joshua for a boy like you suggested. Maybe Sarah for a girl, or Hannah…"

Carlisle smiled, "So we have three possible names for a girl and one for a boy."

"Maybe Jonathan for a boy, too," she smiled, "or he could be another Carlisle."

"Well, in that case we should name our little girl Esme!"

Esme laughed and blushed, "No, I think I'd like to give our child a different name than either one of us."

"Me too," he conceded, pressing a kiss to her brow.

"So, Esther Cullen…Sarah Cullen…Hannah Cullen…Joshua Cullen or Jonathan Cullen?" She asked, crinkling her nose.

"Or maybe we could have a Bartholomew Cullen or a Haggai Cullen."

"Oh no, I don't want a strange name for our baby!"

"They aren't strange names, your making fun of God's chosen people!" Carlisle chastised.

"I am not; I just don't want to name my baby after them!" Esme replied, hitting him playfully on the chest.

He laughed and kissed the top of her nose and then he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist. They were quiet for a moment.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" Esme asked. "I know you have all the brothers, so would you want a boy?"

Carlisle smiled at her sheepishly, "Would it sound bizarre if I wanted a girl?"

"No, not at all," Esme replied smiling. "I kind of want a little girl, too."

"What about a little girl?" Emmett asked coming up near the porch. The only light-coloured points on him were the whites of his eyes and the pearly tones of his straight teeth.

"We're kind of hoping that our baby is a girl," Carlisle replied, rubbing circles on Esme's stomach.

"Aw!" Emmett exclaimed; he opened his arms wide, "Give me a hug Carlisle!"

Carlisle jumped and pulled away, "Don't you touch me, Emmett!"

Emmett didn't head his warning and grabbed Carlisle and threw him into the mud as well.

Esme giggled, "Oh, you guys better not make me muddy."

"We wouldn't dream of it, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold," Alice said. She wiped her hands against her dress to try to get the mud off them, "We wouldn't want this little baby here to get sick."

"No we would not," Carlisle said, coming up near his wife. His blonde hair was slicked back with clumps of dark mud and his clothes were disheveled. He wasn't nearly as dirty as the rest of them, though.

"Shall I give you a kiss, my love?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare touch me all filthy like that, Carlisle Cullen!"

He pouted, his lower lip sticking out in a very pitiful expression, "Don't you love me, Esme?"

"I do, Carlisle. I just love you better when you're in clean clothes," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Carlisle laughed, "Why don't we let the girls get cleaned up out back first and then the boys will go."

The girls nodded and fetched some water and set it over the fire pit so they could take baths. They stripped down and scrubbed the dirt off each other before they each took a turn in the warm water.

The boys went next and soon everyone was squeaky clean.

Everyone still had wet hair as they sat around the dinner table that evening. The April air was warm, so they left the back door open. A slight breeze ruffled everyone's hair and chilled them a little.

After dinner, Benjamin and Tia took care of the dishes.

"I'm so glad that it's not snowing anymore," Bella said, sitting back with her head resting on Edward's chest. The younger couples were all gathered in the sitting room after the moon had risen high in the sky.

"You and me both, Bells," Rosalie said.

"Do you really want to leave, Rosie?" Emmett asked, staring deep into her violet eyes.

"No, but I do miss my family and I miss having my own house and being able to go to the market for food," she frowned.

"What are we all supposed to do when you girls go back?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean, Jazz?" Alice asked, turning around on his lap to stare at his face.

"What I mean, Ali, is that your fathers and the rest of the townspeople very well might kill us when we take you back in the spring, do you really think they'll let any of us marry you?"

"Oh, Jasper, don't think like that!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms around his scarred neck.

"I have to, Alice," he replied, putting his hands over her small back.

"I know," she replied in a small voice.

"He does have a point though," Carmen pointed out solemnly. "Do you really think Pastor Webber would wed any of us now?"

All was silent as they contemplated.

"I would go to the ends of the earth to marry Bella," Edward said, "but, if you don't want to hurt your father, I'll understand."

"What are you saying, Edward?" She asked, pulling away from him.

"I'm saying that if you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to," he replied honestly.

"Don't you love me?" She asked, her face burning and her eyes stinging with tears. The Cullen brothers as well as their girls all watched on in horror.

"I do, but I don't want you to be unhappy with your decision," he replied.

"Why would you ever think I'd be unhappy?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I just don't want you to ruin your life to be with me," he replied.

She slapped him hard across the face. Her fingers left long, red welts across his left cheekbone. "Don't talk to me Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm not ruining my life to be with you. I love you, but right now, I don't even want to look at you."

And then, Bella stormed up the stairs in tears.

* * *

**Edward, Edward, Edward. He means well, it was just poorly executed. Don't worry this won't cause major drama, it's just something I wanted to throw in there. Anywhoo, it's finally spring!! And do you all know what that means? The mountain pass is going to be clear soon... But not too soon, because one major event has to take place before that. ;)**

**Now that all of my power issues are worked out, we're going back to the normal updating schedule for all of my stories. So the next chapter of Seven Brides will be up on Thursday!**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"I really messed things up, Esme," he said brokenly. He turned to face her, his back against the wall as he slid down to the floor.**

**"Oh, Edward," she said, kneeling next to him, "it can't possibly be that bad."**

**He glanced up at her with his melancholy green eyes, "I told Bella that she didn't have to marry me if she didn't want to."**

**Esme frowned and slapped the back of his head, "Now, why would you do that?"**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: April Showers Bring May Flowers

"_In springtime, love is carried on the breeze. Watch out for flying passion or kisses whizzing by your head."_

_-Emma Racine de Fleur_

"Good job, Edward," Alice spat, running up the stairs after Bella.

Edward stared at her retreating figure, his emerald eyes wide and abashed. "I didn't mean—I didn't want her to run away like that, I just wanted to give her a choice."

Rosalie shook her head, "Edward, you gave her her choice when you got down on one knee in that snow and she said yes to being your wife, she's made her choice."

"I know," he mumbled solemnly, glancing down at his hands that were fisted in his lap. How could he have messed this up so badly? He wondered. He had happiness, why did he have to question it?

Edward sighed and ran up the stairs after Bella and Alice.

He knocked softly on their door so as to not wake Carlisle and Esme who were slumbering in the opposite room.

Alice opened the door and pulled a menacing face. "Bella doesn't want to talk to you right now." And with that she shut the wooden door right in his face.

Edward knocked again, a little more forcefully this time.

Alice opened it once more but threw a pillow at him before closing it; Edward even thought he caught a glimpse of her sticking her tongue out at him.

He pounded on it softly, "Alice, open this door! I need to talk to Bella!"

The door behind him opened softly and Esme stepped out, garbed in her nightgown with a soft blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Edward, dear, is everything all right?" She whispered, Carlisle was still asleep and she didn't know how long he would stay that way.

"I really messed things up, Esme," he said brokenly. He turned to face her, his back against the wall as he slid down to the floor.

"Oh, Edward," she said, kneeling next to him, "it can't possibly be that bad."

He glanced up at her with his melancholy green eyes, "I told Bella that she didn't have to marry me if she didn't want to."

Esme frowned and slapped the back of his head, "Now, why would you do that?"

"Because!" Edward cried, "I want her to be as happy as she possibly can, I don't want her to give up her relationship with her father over us!"

"Edward," Esme said softly, "she's not giving anything up. Believe me, she knows what she's doing—she wouldn't have said yes if she wasn't positive that you could bring her more than happiness."

Edward looked up at her through the veil of his bronze lashes. "I just want her to be happy, and I realize that they may not be with me—"

He broke off as Esme waved her hands in front of his face, "Edward, listen to yourself. You know she's happy with you…Do you think Carlisle was the first suitor to come after me?"

He nodded his head.

"No, he wasn't, I got several marriage proposals before I said yes to Carlisle—oh, shut your mouth it's not that hard to comprehend—what I'm saying is, Edward, Bella got offers too, but she chose yours."

"She had other offers?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course she did, you wonder why Jacob Black followed her around like a little lost puppy? She said no to him, and he couldn't understand that no meant no. She knew that she was supposed to wait for someone, even if she didn't know you at the time. She was waiting for you to come along and sweep her off her feet."

Edward smiled slightly, "Why?"

"Why what?" She asked bemused.

"Why did she choose me?" Edward whispered, staring straight into Esme's eyes.

Esme smiled softly, "Because, Edward, you're two halves of one whole, you're both incomplete without the other. It's the same way with Carlisle and I."

He smiled brilliantly at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Thanks, Esme."

"Anytime, Edward, now you need to help me back onto my feet so me and the baby can go back to bed."

Edward chuckled and gently lifted Esme to her feet. She smiled at him and softly padded back to her bedroom.

"Edward," Bella's soft voice floated from the bedroom.

Edward turned sharply to the side and stared at her; she had the door open slightly and was leaning out to gaze at him.

"Esme was right," she intoned.

"I know, and I was wrong," he said honestly.

She smirked a little, "At least you admit it."

"I'm man enough to admit when I am wrong," he said with a crooked smile.

"That's good," she said, stepping forward and pulling him into her arms.

He kissed the wet tear tracks on her cheeks and pulled his fingers through her long brown locks.

"I love you, my Bella; and I'd be honored if you'd be my wife," he murmured, pressing his lips to her brow.

"I've already told you I would," she sighed.

"I know, but I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're my life, Isabella," he breathed.

"Me too, Edward, I want to spend eternity with you at my side," she replied tilting her head up to press her lips against the hollow base of his throat.

He smiled and pulled her into the room; Alice scurried past them and downstairs, but Edward and Bella didn't seem to notice. They stayed locked in each other's embrace until Edward had to retreat to the barn for the night.

The rest of April passed by uneventfully with a lot of rain.

Alice leaned against the windowsill her chin propped against her hands. "I thought I hated the snow, but now I hate the rain."

"Ali, sweetheart, it rains in the town, too." Jasper said, coming to stand behind her and winding his arms around her tiny waist.

"I know, but at least there there's something to do," she pouted.

"We can do lots of things here," he reasoned, shrugging.

"Like what?"

Jasper was silent.

"Ah-ha! You don't know anything we can do, either! I've read almost all of the non-boring books you guys have, I've danced so much my feet have become numb, we could play a game, but I don't know…this is so boring!"

"I do know, my dear," he said, resting his chin on her head. "But, it's May and once the rain passes it will be beautiful outside, all of the flowers will be blooming, and the snow is melting."

"I know, but that means once it gets hot enough," Alice paused to crinkle her nose, "you all will have to take us back in to the town."

Jasper sighed, "I don't want to take you back, Ali."

"I don't want to go back," she said truthfully.

"We'll run off together, and get married," he suggested, half in jest.

"You want to elope?" She asked, arching her dark eyebrows.

Jasper shrugged, "If worse comes to worst, then perhaps. I think it would be nice to have or family at our wedding, though."

"There's going to be a ton of marriages," Alice said with a giggle.

"Yes, there are," Jasper chuckled back.

"Practically everybody's engaged," she said and then thought, "Garrett hasn't asked Kate yet. Is he scared or something, or does he not love her?"

Jasper stiffened, "Garrett isn't as good with romantic things as the rest of us are. He does love her, but he's scared stiff and he wants to woo her, but doesn't know how."

Alice elbowed him in the ribs, "You should help him. I know Kate is just itching for a proposal."

Jasper sighed, "I can't help him, Alice, we've already tried—but he just yells at us and calls us dirty names and says he'll get to it when he, himself, has thought of something. My guess is it's just going to slip out someday and it's going to be rather anticlimactic."

"I think so long as he asks before that dreadful pass clears she'll be happy," Alice deadpanned.

"Me, too, Ali; me too."

He leaned against her and watched the rain slide down the glass pane of the window, the little raised wet tracks making the outside appear blurry. He squinted through the haze to look at the towering pines and the faraway snow-capped mountains.

He knew that the snow in the mountain pass was probably already melting and not refreezing. The nights were finally warm enough that the melted snow wouldn't revert into ice during the nocturnal hours.

Jasper didn't know what the snow clearing would bring, and he didn't want to admit that it might pull him and Alice apart permanently.

He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around his fiancée. She put her arms on top of his and leaned her head back against his chest.

"Jasper?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He mumbled into her hair.

"I love you," she said girlishly.

"As I love you," he replied, tucking his chin so he could kiss the top of her feathery hair.

She smiled and watching through the window, equally unsure of what the next few weeks would bring.

Several days in to May, the rain stopped and the flowers started to open their pretty faces and turn to the sky.

Esme, Bella, Carmen and Carlisle all sat in the sitting room, enjoying being inside rather than out.

All was quite and they could hear the laughter from outside and the others played hide-and-seek.

Esme looked up at Carlisle, a bemused expression on her face, "Carlisle, what's today's date?"

He got up and looked at the almanac calendar in the kitchen, "The third of May, why do you ask?"

She smiled sweetly at him, but her eyes were pinched a little and one hand pressed against her abdomen "May the third sounds like a good birthday to me."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!**

**Don't kill me. So, Esme is finally going to have the baby! And the baby has the most awesome birthday ever! Go May 3!! (That's my birthday, if you guys haven't picked up on that yet.) But....it's also May...and the snow is melting....so what does that add up to? The pass clearing! And as I've stated before, this story is coming to a close. Probably only three or four more chapters. **

**Next update will be on Saturday!! Please review!**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**The boys all lagged behind, startled and a little apprehensive. Edward stared at Bella, his mouth drawn down at the sides, "What do we need to do?"**

**"Boil water?" Emmett asked, jumping from the tree and shifting his weight from foot to foot.**

**"No, Emmett, that's quite alright, I think the women can handle it; you guys just wait." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Welcome, Dear One

"_If one feels the need of something grand, something infinite, something that makes one feel aware of God, one need not go far to find it. I think that I see something deeper, more infinite, more eternal than the ocean in the expression of the eyes of a little baby when it wakes in the morning and coos or laughs because it sees the sun shining on its cradle."  
-Vincent van Gogh_

Carlisle remained in his spot for a split second before his earnest blue eyes opened so wide they might have fallen out had he not snapped them shut and blinked rapidly. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline and he opened his mouth like a fish just pulled out of the water.

He was kneeling next to his wife the next second, one of her hands cradled in his, he patted it soothingly.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his voice squeaking a little with anxiety.

Esme chuckled, "Yes, Carlisle, I'm quite sure."

Carmen was out of her chair near Esme, holding her other hand, "Alright, let's get you up the stairs." Esme gave her a wan smile.

Bella stood, "I'll go call everyone else in."

Carlisle gave her a curt nod. He bent so that he picked Esme up under the arms like one would a toddler, and lifted her to her feet. He put one of her arms around his shoulder and the other wrapped around Carmen's shoulders as they helped her up the stairs.

Bella ran to the door, tripping over her skirts a little. "Hey!" She yelled, garnering only Edward's attention.

"What is it, love?" He asked, furrowing his copper eyebrows.

"Edward! Get everyone's attention for me," she said breathlessly.

Edward shrugged and stuck his thump and pinky finger in his mouth and let out a loud, piercing whistle. Everyone's head stuck out of their hiding places, bemused and angered expressions on their faces.

"Aw, c'mon, Bells, why'd you mess up our game?" Emmett groused, leaning out from a thin tree branch. It buckled precariously under his weight.

"Fine," Bella replied sticking her nose in the air, "I just wanted to inform you all that you're going to be aunties and uncles before the day is out…"

Her voice trailed off as everyone exclaimed their surprise.

Alice danced over to Bella, "Oh, Esme's having the baby! This is so exciting!" She rushed past Bella into the house; her eager, little feet made animated clicking sounds on the wooden stairs.

The other girls rushed to the cabin as quickly as they could, their game completely abandoned.

The boys all lagged behind, startled and a little apprehensive. Edward stared at Bella, his mouth drawn down at the sides, "What do we need to do?"

"Boil water?" Emmett asked, jumping from the tree and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"No, Emmett, that's quite alright, I think the women can handle it; you guys just wait." She said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"How long is it gonna take?" Benjamin asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Bella smiled slightly at him, "A while." She said, "But probably before the day is out."

Benjamin wrinkled his nose, but nodded his head all the same.

Bella gave them an encouraging smile, "Just tend to your chores and pretend like nothing has changed."

"Oh yeah, Bells, that'll be real easy," Emmett said sarcastically, scratching the back of his neck.

Bella gave him a withering glance and turned to go inside.

"Bella!" Jasper called after her.

She turned to indicate she was listening.

"Tell Esme good luck for us," Jasper said with a small smile.

She grinned, "I will."

Bella disappeared into the cabin and the Cullen brothers all watched her with dumbstruck expressions on their faces.

"So, Esme's really having the baby?" Garrett asked, leaning against the side of the barn.

"No, Garrett, I actually think Bella was lying to us," Emmett said with a sarcastic eye roll.

Garrett harrumphed and crossed his arms over his chest.

The boys spent the rest of the day cleaning the cabin, sweeping the porch and making a small dinner for themselves, and keeping it warm for the girls to eat later.

The sun started to set and the boys were getting antsy.

"We should go out to the barn for the night," Jasper said quietly, staring around at his brothers who were all sitting in a loose circle around the fire.

"I want to stay here until we know Esme had the baby," Benjamin said stubbornly.

Jasper sighed, "Fine, we'll stay."

Benjamin smiled a bit and started fidgeting a little.

Eleazar was the first to notice something was amiss, "Benjamin, what's the matter?"

Benjamin glanced up from where he was twiddling his thumbs, his eyebrows shot up and he glanced around nervously.

"Nothing," he answered a little too quickly.

Jasper glimpsed at Benjamin, his eyes worried under the fringe of his yellow hair. "You're lying, Ben."

Benjamin shook his head, sending waves of chestnut hair over his eyes, "No, I'm not."

Edward joined in the conversation, "You're very easy to read, Benjamin, I know you are."

Benjamin let out a long, tired sigh. In a quiet, broken voice, he finally whispered, "What if Esme isn't ok?"

"We would've heard something if she weren't doing fine," Eleazar reasoned.

"This is because of Mama, isn't it?" Emmett guessed. "I know we bug you about it, Benjamin, but it wasn't your fault that she died," he concluded softly.

"Yes it was," Benjamin said sternly.

"No," Carlisle said coming down the stairs, looking weary, "it wasn't. Mother was ill before she and Father even thought about having another child. It's a wonder you're not ill or something worse."

Benjamin jumped up and scrambled over to his eldest brother. "Carlisle!" He exclaimed.

Carlisle chuckled musically and ran a pensive hand through his already tousled blonde hair.

"Well, how's Esme? What about that baby? C'mon, Carlisle!" Emmett said excitedly.

Jasper laughed and elbowed him in the ribs, "You sound like a woman, Emmett."

Carlisle laughed along with them, and then looked down at the ground, a breathtaking smile on his face. He laughed a little and unconsciously wiped at his slate-coloured eyes.

"Esme's completely healthy. She wants to see all of you," he looked up at each of them, his gray eyes meeting brown, green and blue.

"We have a daughter," he said with a bit of a breathless sob and a smile that could move mountains.

"Congratulations!" His brothers called, surging forward to offer manly hugs and pats on the back.

"What's her name?" Edward asked, smiling at his brother.

"I promised to let Mama tell you," Carlisle said.

"Alright, Pops," Emmett said, clapping Carlisle on the back.

Benjamin smiled tentatively, "Is it alright if we head upstairs?"

"Of course," Carlisle said with another watery smile, he started up first and stopped at the closed door. He pressed a finger to his lips to tell them to keep quiet.

He opened the door as quietly as he could, and stuck his head in, smiling still.

Esme sat in the bed, a small bundle swaddled in white nestled into her arms. She looked tired but happy, the same earth shattering grin on her face as was on Carlisle's.

The other girls were all positioned around the room, smiling and giggling a little. Some still had fresh tears in their eyes. Each of the boys tip-toed over to their female counterparts and settled in.

Esme smiled and smoothed the blanket away from the baby. She was red and a little angry-looking but still adorable enough to garner several little sighs from the women.

She had little wisps of light brown hair sticking out around her head, and when she opened her eyes they weren't cloudy but a rich, deep brown.

She opened her mouth and let out a little coughing cry and turned her face into her mother's chest.

Esme stroked her little cheek softly and rocked her back and forth. Carlisle rushed to her side and soothingly rubbed his fingertips across her little tummy.

Esme hummed quietly until her wailing subsided to wet, little coos.

Carlisle smiled at his daughter and bent forward to press a soft kiss against her wrinkly forehead.

Esme sighed blissfully.

"So what's her name, Esme?" Alice asked excitedly but in a subdued voice.

Everyone else murmured excitedly hoping to hear the new one's name.

Esme looked up at Carlisle, her eyes dancing as she smiled.

"My little one, meet your aunts and uncles," she murmured, "Aunts and Uncles, meet Esther Elizabeth Cullen."

* * *

**Alright, now everybody give a collective: "AWWW!!" So, it's a girl named Esther. I made this chapter focus more on the guys because I felt it would have been kind of awkward to write the birth scene from Esme/Carlisle's point of view. Having never experienced parenthood, I didn't feel comfortable writing it with them as the main focus. But, I liked having the focus on the boys. So hopefully you guys did, too. Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Next chapter is the beginning of the end. :(**

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**When he opened the large doors, Edward rolled over and glared at him, "It's not time to start chores yet, is it?"**

**"No," Carlisle said quietly, shaking his head.**

**"Then what are you doing out here so early?" Edward asked with furrowed eyebrows.**

**"The pass is open," Carlisle replied sadly.**

**Edward shot out of his bed, and glared. "I assume that means we have to take the girls back?"**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Pass is Open

"_All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another."__  
-Anatole France_

The large bell outside of the general store rang ferociously through the early morning hours. The resounding ring thumped like an uneven heartbeat pumped with a surplus of adrenaline.

Jacob Black kept pulling the cord that rung the bell, a determined set to his mouth.

Sheriff Swan grumbled as he came out of his house.

"What's all the noise about, Black?" He growled, his sentence tapering off into a yawn.

Jacob looked him sternly in the eyes, "The pass is clear."

Charlie was instantly awake, his mind going into overdrive. "Jacob, run down to the Hale's house and get Tobias. I'll go get the Brandon's. We'll work our way into town from there."

Jacob nodded curtly and couldn't help but feel a little smug as he ran up the road to the Hale's house.

Charlie departed and ran quickly over to the Brandon's. He knocked on the door as he bent over his hands braced on his knees and panted. He was too old for this.

Mr. Brandon answered the door with a quizzical look.

"The pass is open," Charlie huffed.

Mr. Brandon nodded curtly and disappeared inside to grab a coat and his gun. He returned promptly to the front door and walk back into town with Charlie.

All of the fathers, brothers and admirers had gathered into a slight lynch mob in town. They were all brandishing weapons of varying degrees of ferocity—from pitchforks to broom-handles—and were shouting battle cries.

Pastor Webber was roused from his sleep by the scene.

"Dear Lord," he muttered, sidling up to Sheriff Swan, "this is like the scene where the multitude cried to Pilot to crucify Jesus."

"Though any of those brothers are hardly godly," Charlie scoffed his arms crossed tightly across his chest, "stealing away six innocent girls!"

"Perhaps they had their motives," the good pastor reasoned, though he wasn't entirely sure himself.

"All I have to say is that Edward Cullen better not have hurt my daughter," Charlie ground out between his clenched teeth.

Pastor Webber scrutinized Charlie through an askance stare, and nodded his head. He'd hate to be Edward Cullen in the next couple of hours.

Charlie stood up on the back of someone's wagon and whistled through his front teeth to garner everyone's attention.

Several dozen eager and angry faces turned to look at their sheriff.

"I want my daughter, Sheriff Swan!" Someone randomly called in the crowd.

"As do I," Charlie replied compliantly, "but we can't go in there shooting anyone we see! We need a plan."

There was an unenthused murmur that zipped through the crowd, someone muttered what sounded like, "And I even bought new bullets for the occasion."

Charlie shook his head, "Listen!" He gave a gruff sigh, "Listen!!"

Everyone quieted a little and gave him their wary attention.

"I know you all are out for blood—quite frankly if that Cullen boy did anything to my Bella, he's going to be a missing a few limbs, but we have to be civilized at first. Get their side of the story. I know my Bells won't let me live it down if I kill the love of her life." He sighed; he hated thinking Bella would never speak to him again if he slowly sawed off Edward's limbs.

But, if Bella was happy with Edward…he had resigned himself to knowing that that was most likely the case. Much as he was loathe to admit that Edward might—might being the operative word—be good for his daughter, he knew that if Bella wanted to be with Edward, he would let her.

She'd just have to ask and widen those pretty, brown eyes of hers and he'd crumble at her will. He wondered if Edward had a hard time saying 'no' to her, too.

Charlie sighed, knowing that he was going into this battle, knowing he would lose.

He halfway hoped the other fathers realized this too and didn't destroy their daughter's happiness. That, he would never forgive them for. All of their little girls deserved the best in the world, and who was he kidding, those Cullens were all pretty darn good.

He let out a long breath and went back to the plan of attack.

"We'll make sure we have our daughters first," he said levelheadedly, "then we need to ask them what happened. If they say that they were forced to go but then treated nicely upon arriving, then we'll ask for an explanation for the Cullens.

"If they were forced to go and treated horribly while there," Charlie flinched while saying this, "then we'll take care of the Cullens, bring them in to the county jail on the charges of inhuman treatment of women."

Several cheers rose up at that.

Charlie quieted them down, "I want you all to realize the possibility that your daughters went willingly."

The mob got angrier at this.

"My Katrina would never do that!" One father yelled outraged, jabbing at each word with a rather gnarly-looking garden implement.

"I know you think your daughters wouldn't have gone willingly, but—"

"Do you really think your Isabella went willingly?" Someone asked in the crowd, trying to egg Charlie on, "Do you think your precious little daughter ran off with another man."

Charlie clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides.

"Bella isn't her mother," he said deadly calm in his voice.

The mocker scoffed.

Mr. Brandon climbed on top of the wagon next to Charlie, his dark hair rumpled from sleeping, "That has nothing to do with this, and you know that."

Charlie looked over to his friend gratefully and mouthed a thank-you.

He drew himself up and addressed the crowd once more, "Listen, I know you really do think that they didn't go of their own volition—but what if they're truly happy there?"

"They're still coming home!" Another outraged parent yelled.

Charlie sighed, "Just get in the wagons, and please don't shoot anyone when we get there."

The crowd cheered uproariously and flung their hands and weapons in the air, their excitement tinged with rage.

Charlie knew they were in for a long day.

* * *

Carlisle slipped quietly out of their bedroom, sparing a glance at his wife and two-week-old daughter. He opened the front door quietly and then loped gracefully to the barn.

When he opened the large doors, Edward rolled over and glared at him, "It's not time to start chores yet, is it?"

"No," Carlisle said quietly, shaking his head.

"Then what are you doing out here so early?" Edward asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"The pass is open," Carlisle replied sadly.

Edward shot out of his bed, and glared. "I assume that means we have to take the girls back?"

Carlisle nodded and stared at his younger brother sadly—he knew how awful it would be to have to take the girls back now.

Edward growled and threw a pillow at Emmett's head.

Emmett rolled over and cursed rather loudly, "Edward what the heck?"

"Em', the pass is open."

Emmett paled and glanced around at his other groggy brothers, "I can't take Rosie back!"

"You have to," Carlisle said sternly.

Emmett sighed, "Her dad is going to let me marry her after this."

Carlisle shook his head, "That's why you all have to be civilized and sit down and talk with their fathers. Ask properly for their hands in marriage, not get angry if they refuse.

"Remember, you've already asked the women—they can help your cases. So don't get on their father's bad sides."

"We're already on their bad sides, Carlisle," Jasper said morosely.

Eleazar nodded, pulling his shirt on and buttoning it.

Edward stood and stared at his eldest brother, "I've already messed my relationship with Bella up once; I won't do it again."

Carlisle nodded, "Then you'll have to talk to Sheriff Swan."

Edward gulped and had a brief fear of being shot by the town sheriff.

"I'll talk to him, because it will make Bella happy," he averred, his opulent green eyes honest.

"We'll all talk to their fathers," Emmett said, ignoring how terrified he was on the inside.

Carlisle nodded, "Good."

Meanwhile, inside, Esme was warning all the girls about the upcoming events for the day.

She cradled Esther in the crook of her elbow, "Girls," she said softly, "the pass is clear, the boys will be taking you back into town today."

"NO!" Alice cried, standing up.

Esther started crying, having been startled by the loud noise.

Alice stormed outside and ran out away from the barn, hiding from Jasper.

Bella watched her friend run away, "I don't want to go back! Papa will kill Edward!"

"At least you all have proposals!" Kate yelled, quite outraged, "Garrett hasn't even thought about asking me!"

She ran from the cabin in tears.

"Esme, I can't go back, I just can't," Carmen said, her own tears welling up in her sable eyes.

"I know you don't want to, but talk to your father about marrying Eleazar, don't be too sad about leaving," Esme urged, quieting her cranky daughter.

Carmen's bottom lip trembled before she disappeared out the back door.

Bella and Esme were the only two left in the sitting room, staring intently at each other. Esme started to cry and bent her face over her daughter, rocking her back and forth to sooth the child as well as herself.

"I'm sorry, Esme," Bella whispered before she ran outside to hide herself from the inevitable.

* * *

**Oh no! The pass is open! As I've told you all, this is the beginning of the end.**

**So, here's the deal: I'm done with writing this. I finished it last night! I'm so excited I actually finished a story (that hardly ever happens, I usually get annoyed with it and never finish) and I'm wondering if I should stick to my normal posting schedule for this? I need feedback on this one, guys. So if you want me to stick to Monday, Thursday and Saturday please tell me. If you absolutely do not want to wait (this is the option I'm leaning towards, by the way) I'll post a chapter a day until this story is done. SO, PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**Next time on 7B47B**

**She started to cry, uselessly trying to wipe her eyes on the shoulder of her dress. Esther squirmed in her arms, unhappy with her mother's fluctuating emotions.**

**Carlisle came out of the barn, "What is it, dear?" He asked.**

**"The girls have all run away," she said, still crying a little.**

**Carlisle cradled her face tenderly in his hands, "Everything will be alright, my love, please don't fret."**

**She bit her lip so she wouldn't sob, "Why couldn't we all just stay happy?"**

**"We won't be unhappy, my Esme, it may just take a while to be peaceful again," he reconciled.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: They're Not Goin' Back!

"'_Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all."_

_-Alfred Lord Tennyson_

Esme stood dumbstruck for several minutes, staring at the empty room. She looked down at Esther who was whimpering, staring up at her mother with wide, wet brown eyes.

"I think we have a problem," Esme whispered to the baby.

She sighed and jogged to the front porch, being careful not to jostle the babe nestled in her arms. "Carlisle!" He called, still trying not to disturb her daughter. "Carlisle!"

She started to cry, uselessly trying to wipe her eyes on the shoulder of her dress. Esther squirmed in her arms, unhappy with her mother's fluctuating emotions.

Carlisle came out of the barn, "What is it, dear?" He asked.

"The girls have all run away," she said, still crying a little.

Carlisle cradled her face tenderly in his hands, "Everything will be alright, my love, please don't fret."

She bit her lip so she wouldn't sob, "Why couldn't we all just stay happy?"

"We won't be unhappy, my Esme, it may just take a while to be peaceful again," he reconciled.

Esme sighed and nodded grudgingly, "Will you please try to go find them?" She asked softly and then added, "I'll come out and help once I feed her and get her down for a nap."

"You'll do no such thing," he said, ushering her into the house, "it's cold outside and you're still a little fragile, I want you to stay here in case any of them come back. I'll get the boys to help me."

Esme nodded and snuggled her baby close to her breast, "Maybe the boys can talk some sense into them."

Carlisle smiled at his wife and kissed her cheek and Esther's forehead, "I love you, my two beautiful girls; and, I promise everything will be alright."

Esme looked at him with trusting eyes and smiled, "We love you, too, Papa."

Carlisle smiled in answer and loped to the doorway. He sprinted to the barn and stared intently at his brothers, "Esme told the girls they'd be going home today and they ran into the woods to hide."

Emmett smiled a little wickedly, "Does that mean that we don't have to take them back into town?"

Carlisle shot him a withering glance, "No, Emmett, that means that you have to find them quickly and bring them back to the wagon, even if it is against their will and make sure we get them into town before their fathers come up here and kill you six!"

Carlisle's patience was waning, and due to his lack of sleep he was more than a little irritable. He wanted nothing more than to let his brothers figure out how to get themselves out of the mess they created and go back into the cabin and spend the day quietly with his wife and daughter.

But, he had to deal with all the drama of young love. Carlisle suddenly felt too old to deal with this.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, surprised that it wasn't graying already.

Bella and Alice huddled under one of the lower pines just outside of the barn's line of vision. They kept their breathing near silent, and clutched each other's hands, trying not to cry.

"I can't go back into town, Alice!" Bella cried fretfully, "Papa will make me marry Jacob Black!"

"At least Jacob Black is handsome; my father said he was considering an offer for me from Tyler Crowley!"

Bella gasped, surprised. "Since when has he been considering this? Mary Alice Brandon, why didn't you tell me?"

Alice shrugged, "Because, Bella, I didn't know for sure if I was going to be made to marry that driveling idiot, and I didn't want to worry you!"

Bella lunged forward and pulled her tiny friend into a tight hug, "Alice, Jasper wouldn't let you marry Tyler."

"As Edward would never let Jacob Black lay a finger on you," Alice replied, her voice muffled by Bella's shoulder.

They held each other like that for a good portion of the rest of the day, hidden in the underbrush and bracken, praying that they wouldn't be made to go home.

A short distance from them, Rosalie was watching Emmett stumble around the cabin cursing when he couldn't find her there. She watched as he knotted his fingers into his curly dark hair and yanked on the roots.

She bit her lip as she saw the agony in his face. He kept saying her name over and over again, holding onto the word like a lifeline.

It broke Rosalie's heart to have to hide from him. But she wouldn't go back into town. Her father had already approved of her marriage to Emmett—and she hoped that his sentiments had remained the same since then.

Losing Emmett would have been like losing part of herself. She couldn't do it. There was no way she could do it.

Kate felt the same way, hiding in the tool shed, but for entirely different reasons. She wasn't sure that Garrett even truly loved her. After all, he hadn't proposed and he barely said 'I love you' to her. Maybe he had made a mistake by bringing her here.

But she wasn't going to leave until she found out. But she couldn't confront him, not now. Not when he was going to take her home.

But she didn't know when she could ask him about his feelings. And part of her was dreading his answer.

She peaked around the doorway to the tool shed and saw Garrett stalking right toward her. She gasped and hid in the back.

"Kate," he said quietly, "I know you're in there."

She pressed her back against the wall and stared intently at the door as he cracked it open, casting a single piece of light across her face.

"Kate, please don't ever hide from me," Garrett said in a soft voice. His dirty blonde hair stuck up in odd angles, still having yet to be tamed from his night of sleep.

"I have to, Garrett," Kate said quietly. "I'm not going back into town."

"Why not?" He asked, leaning against the door.

"Because, I just can't. Everyone else is going to be happy, and I know I'm not," she said, willing herself not to cry.

"Why wouldn't you be happy?" He asked, dumbstruck.

"Because I wouldn't," she said, peeved that he was so thick-headed.

She wrapped her arms around herself and brushed past him and out the door. He tried to catch her by the ties on her apron, but she was too quick for him. She ran up the front porch and into the cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Garrett wondered why she would be so upset. He didn't understand.

He scratched his head and sank to the hard ground with a soft thud. He pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the closed, cabin door.

Carlisle came up to him and looked at him bemusedly, "What's the matter, Garret? Shouldn't you be looking for Kate?"

"She's upset with me," Garret said.

"All the girls are upset with all of you, it's unavoidable."

"No, no, I found her—but she said that she's not going to be happy…I don't understand, I'd do anything to make her happy."

"Have you done the only thing you know will make her happy?"

Garrett did not get the hint.

"What am I supposed to do, Carlisle?" He asked, pulling at his hair.

Carlisle looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"She knows I love her! What more could she want?"

Carlisle looked at him, "You don't seriously know?"

"No, Carlisle, I don't!" He growled at his oldest brother.

"Garrett, you have to figure this out yourself, try talking to Kate again, maybe she'll help to enlighten you. But for right now, let her cool down and then work this out with her before you boys have to take the girls back into town."

Garrett snarled a little under his breath and stalked back into the barn to hide in the loft before it was time to take Kate back into town.

The tension in the air over the caravan of wagons was palpable. Charlie could have sliced it with a knife.

He sidled up to Tobias Hale and Mr. Brandon. "I think Bella went willingly with them."

"Oh, I know Alice went willingly," Mr. Brandon said matter-of-factly.

"Then why did you tell everyone that your youngest daughter saw the Cullens carting our girls off?" Tobias asked, furrowing his pale blonde brows.

Mr. Brandon shrugged, "Because that is what Cynthia saw—but she also said that she'd never seen Alice look happier…I just kept that part to myself because I didn't want to believe it."

"Well if Bella and Alice went willingly, then of course my Rosie went willingly. Heck, she would've gone up with one her own. She probably asked that boy to come back for her. She has him wrapped around her finger."

"I wish we could make everyone else see the way we do," Mr. Brandon sighed. "I want Mary Alice to be happy. I hate that it's like this, but I just want her to smile. She's such a happy girl—beautiful smile, I would hate to be the one who wiped that smile away from her face."

"Agreed," Charlie sighed. "When Bella's mother left…I just never thought that she'd be happy again, but after that stupid barn-raising she was euphoric. She danced around the house and sang when she cooked. I love to hear her sing."

"They better be happy," Tobias said, cracking his knuckles.

Charlie laughed, "My money would be on Emmett in that fight, no offense, Tobias."

Mr. Hale glared at the town sheriff, "Not if I shoot him first."

Charlie chuckled, "Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."

* * *

**As you can see I've decided to post a chapter a day! :) That's pretty much what everyone voted for. There are 31 chapters total in this story, so it should be done by Friday. **

**I like Charlie in these last couple of chapters, everyone seemed to like him, too. That made me happy. But you know what will also make me happy? Getting 300 reviews for this story. We're almost there, so please tell friends about this story, review if you can, ect. **

**Next time on 7B47B:**

**"She's stopped crying," Esme shrugged, "she's just upset because she has to go home once everyone else is found and she doesn't want to until Garrett figures out that he needs to propose to her."**

**"I told him to go think about it," Carlisle shrugged and tickled Esther's tummy, "I'm not going to tell him what she wants—he has to figure it out, that's what would make a great marriage."**

**"Oh?" Esme asked coyly, "We have a good marriage want do I want?" She put her hands on his shoulders and stared intently into his eyes.**

**He smiled crookedly at her, "Change our daughter's diaper?"**

**Esme giggled, "You are good," she kissed his nose.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: No Use Hidin'

"…_A time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
A time to seek, and a time to lose..."_

_-Ecclesiastes 3:5-6_

All was calm, the sky was a bright and earnest blue and the trees swayed happily in the wind. The air smelled pungently of change.

Edward groaned and turned to Jasper, "I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than take Bella back."

"I concur, I wish I didn't have to take Alice back, either." Jasper sighed, running a hand through his honey blonde locks.

Edward sighed and resumed combing through the first outcropping of woods near the barn, calling Bella's name a random intervals.

Jasper finally snapped and beat his head against one of the pines, "Edward, I can't do this. Not to Alice. I want her to stay!"

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice said, her heart-breaking. She and Bella had been watching their fiancés' search for them for quite some time and when Jasper said that Alice felt like she couldn't stand it any longer.

She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in the hollow where his shoulder connected to his neck.

Jasper's arms wound their way around her back and held her tightly to him, "I love you, Alice."

Alice started to cry, "I know. I promise we'll find a way to be together."

Edward sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, "Bella, I know you were hiding with Alice, so please come out."

Bella sighed and stood up from crouching behind a rather large and walked sedately over to Edward.

"When we get back into town, you have to promise me that you'll talk with my father, because I will marry you Edward Cullen."

Edward nodded and bent his head down so he could place a chaste kiss upon Bella's lips. She pouted at him but sighed and rested her head easily against his shoulder.

"Let's just enjoy these last couple of minutes," Edward said softly, holding Bella tightly in his arms and humming her lullaby.

* * *

Tobias, Charlie and Mr. Brandon all had to calm the angry mob down a little before they entered the mountain pass.

"If you yell too loud, you see that snow up there?" Charlie asked, pointing to the snow-capped mountain peaks, "All that is going to fall down on us here in this little, enclosed space. And we'll die. I'd like to see my daughter again before I die, so please, stay quiet!"

Some people muttered about the sheriff's morbid, little assertion; but most kept their opinions to themselves. Everyone seemed to have realized just what they were about to do.

Charlie could hear the worried whispers of, "What if she wants to be with him?" Or: "I don't think I could stand that." Or: "This is ridiculous, why can't I just shoot that little cretin?"

Mr. Brandon pursed his lips, "You know, this is just getting ridiculous. I want to turn around and go home."

"Come on, Justin," Tobias Hale said, nudging Mr. Brandon in the ribs, "You know you want Alice back, just suck it up."

Justin Brandon glared at Charlie and Tobias, "At least this is the end of the drama for you two, but I still have another daughter at home!"

Charlie and Tobias laughed in whispers as they entered the pass.

Everyone glanced around as the hard-packed snow on top of the mountains groaned and shifted. The white looked precarious, as it settled into the crevices of stone high above their heads.

Once out of the pass, they all were subdued and anxious. They were so much closer to their goal, and the excitement was tangible.

Charlie was starting to feel angry, "What if they haven't been treating her as they should?"

"Weren't you the one telling us a couple of hours ago not to jump to conclusions?" Tobias inquired.

"My mind is starting to wonder," Charlie replied, spurring his horses forward.

Tobias and Justin sat in the back of Charlie's wagon and stared at their friend. Their minds wandering to the worst case scenarios.

What if their girls were forced out to the Cullen's cabin and made to work like slaves? Or something worse?

"Charlie you're turning bright red," Tobias laughed.

"Because I'm getting angrier as be get closer," Charlie replied, tapping his feet against the baseboard.

"Truthfully, so am I, because even if they went willingly God knows how they were treated once they got there." Justin Brandon said, glaring at the horizon.

Charlie nodded, urging the horses on.

* * *

Carlisle sat in rocker in the front room of the cabin. Esther was nestled in her Papa's arms holding onto his fingers and staring up at him. She cooed as he rocked her.

"I don't blame the girls for being afraid that their fathers are going to shoot your uncles," he told his daughter.

She cooed.

Carlisle smiled back at her, "If any boy comes after you, even if you love him back, but if he steals you away from me without my permission—you see that gun over there, Esther, I bet you can figure out what I'll do with that."

Esme came around the corner, wiping her hands on her apron, "What are you telling our daughter?"

"Nothing," Carlisle relied innocently, he sobered, "How's Kate?"

"She's stopped crying," Esme shrugged, "she's just upset because she has to go home once everyone else is found and she doesn't want to until Garrett figures out that he needs to propose to her."

"I told him to go think about it," Carlisle shrugged and tickled Esther's tummy, "I'm not going to tell him what she wants—he has to figure it out, that's what would make a great marriage."

"Oh?" Esme asked coyly, "We have a good marriage want do I want?" She put her hands on his shoulders and stared intently into his eyes.

He smiled crookedly at her, "Change our daughter's diaper?"

Esme giggled, "You are good," she kissed his nose.

Carlisle chuckled, "I knew she needed to be changed; I was just postponing my torture."

Esme laughed and kissed his forehead, "I'll go check the boys' progress. They need to get a move on if they want to get the girls into town by nightfall."

Carlisle nodded and took Esther upstairs.

Esme went out onto the porch. Garrett was sitting there his head in his hands.

"I should have asked her sooner," he sighed.

Esme nodded, "Yes."

"I just wasn't sure of her answer," he said petulantly, "I didn't want her to think I felt obligated to ask because everyone else was—I wanted her to know it was because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Then you should tell her that," Esme reasoned.

"I will, but I want to do it properly, talk to her parents first, everything. I know we did wrong by bringing them here, I want to be able to tell our kids we did things the way it should be done," Garrett said.

Esme was impressed by his eloquence and how well he expressed his wishes—she knew that he wouldn't have any problem wining her parents over.

"Do you know where any of the other girls are?"

"No," he shook his head, "Edward and Jasper disappeared into the woods about an hour ago and haven't come back out yet—I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing. Emmett just keeps circling the house yelling Rosalie's name."

"What about Benjamin?"

"I'm up here," Benjamin called from the eve of the barn roof.

Esme looked up at him, "I'm assuming you haven't found her yet."

"Nope," he replied frowning, "But from up here I can see almost all of the house and some of the woods, so I can see if she moves somewhere."

Esme shook her head.

She went out into the woods and called for Jasper and Edward. She heard what she thought was a whisper and then the brush moving around a little but she couldn't find them and they wouldn't respond to her calls if they had heard.

She went back into the cabin and found Carlisle with a freshly changed Esther braced against his shoulder, "I think they've all found the girls, but they're all hiding now. Please go get them."

"Alright," he passed Esther to her mother, "I think she's getting a little hungry, and that is one thing I can't do."

Esme giggled, "Please just make them come back."

"I promise; I told you everyone would be alright, and they will," Carlisle averred staring into his wife's creamy, brown eyes.

Carlisle ran out the door and stared at Garrett who was sitting on the porch, staring up at the barn.

"What?" Garrett asked, affronted, "I already know where Kate is, so I don't have to look for her."

"And what about you?" Carlisle asked, looking to the slanting roof of the red barn.

"Oh, I'm looking for Tia," Benjamin assured.

"Sure you are," Carlisle said.

Carlisle knew that no one wanted to go back or take anyone back—it was a battle of wills and Carlisle didn't know who was going to win. He sighed.

"Hey!" He called from the porch. "Everyone who is willing to come out please gather on the porch."

Kate and Esme came out onto the porch as Benjamin slid off the roof and Garrett stood up. There was some rustling in the tree lines and some whispers and giggles but no one came.

Emmett stomped around from the back of the house, still yelling for Rosalie.

"Ok, Garrett and Emmett hitch the horses; we're getting everyone in the wagon and going into town before it gets dark outside." Carlisle said confidently.

They got the horses hitched in record time and Kate went and sat in the wagon.

"Alright, everyone else, because I know you can hear me get in the wagon. Now." Carlisle said in a no-nonsense tone.

"No way, Carlisle!" Edward called from somewhere in the trees.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle called back, his temper simmering, "Come out here now."

"We should probably go," Carlisle heard Jasper say quietly.

"Jasper, bring Alice out here!" Carlisle yelled.

Jasper sighed and they heard Alice protest loudly and he came out of the thick line of trees, dragging Alice behind him. She yelled at him and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp.

Edward followed, holding Bella bridal style as she yelled at him and tried to scramble away.

"I have to take you back," he muttered, pulling his face away so she wouldn't claw him, "We're going to go talk to your father so why are you fighting me?"

Bella punched him in the chest and kicked her legs violently, "Because, Edward, I'm angry with you! I just want to wait a little while longer."

Hoofs beat against the ground.

"No!" Edward said sternly, "Stop it, Bella!"

"You!" Someone yelled and Edward turned, startled, "Get your filthy hands off my daughter!"

* * *

**Uh-oh spaghetti-o's!! Alright you guys, this is the second to last chapter of Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, tomorrow will be the end. :( Anyways, right now, I'd like to thank everyone who helped me reach my goal of 300 reviews. You guys went above and beyond and I now have 308 reviews. I'm so excited!! Thank you guys so much for reviewing this story, please keep it up even though this story is coming to an end!**

**The Last Time on 7B47B:**

**Tobias Hale had grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt and was doing a rather good job of intimidating the young man, "I trusted you! I was going to let my baby marry you—but not after this. Tell me where my Rosie is."**

**"I-I…I don't know," Emmett stuttered, staring helplessly at the angered Mr. Hale.**

**"Father, stop it!" Rosalie said, running out of the trees.**

**She grabbed her father's arm and tried to push him away from her fiancé, "Papa, please, don't hurt him!"**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Gettin' Married…Again

"_And - here is what I am reminded of -  
__Love said 'The first is Springtime, but the second  
__resembles me so much, her name is Love'."_

_-Dante Alighieri _

Edward spun around wildly, Bella still cradled in his arms. Sheriff Charlie Swan was standing several feet from him a violently angry look on his face. Bella blushed fiercely, "Papa, it's not what you think!"

"Oh?" Charlie said, rushing forward to grab Bella by the arm and wrench her away from Edward.

"Papa, no, please listen to us!" Bella pleaded.

"Alice, come here," Justin Brandon demanded, not paying attention to the drama that was going with the Swan family.

Alice scampered to her father's side and grabbed his hands, "Don't be mad, Daddy, please let me and Jasper talk to you!"

"No, Alice," Mr. Brandon said sternly to his hopeful daughter, "I saw the way that boy was dragging you around like you were an animal. I will not listen to anything he has to say, we're going home, and that's that."

"But—" Alice pleaded, but her father glared at her and she quieted.

Tobias Hale had grabbed Emmett by the collar of his shirt and was doing a rather good job of intimidating the young man, "I trusted you! I was going to let my baby marry you—but not after this. Tell me where my Rosie is."

"I-I…I don't know," Emmett stuttered, staring helplessly at the angered Mr. Hale.

"Father, stop it!" Rosalie said, running out of the trees.

She grabbed her father's arm and tried to push him away from her fiancé, "Papa, please, don't hurt him!"

"Rosie," Emmett said quietly.

"No, Emmett," she chastised, "Papa, you need to listen to us."

Carlisle was overwhelmed by the amount of arguments going on. Charlie Swan was adamant about not evening letting Bella see Edward again—he kept threatening to lock Edward up for the rest of his sorry life.

Mr. Hale, however, was still trying to strangle Emmett. Rosalie was sobbing as she tried to push the two men apart.

Kate stood moodily with her own father, glaring at Garrett who was doing nothing but stare at her openly and sadly.

Mr. Brandon had Alice perched in the wagon ready to go, and was pointedly ignoring any implorations Jasper was making.

The arguing couples and families was creating such a racket that the other women and Cullen men were pouring out of the woods, the barn and the cabin to see what was going on.

Soon everyone was talking and yelling over each other and Carlisle was about ready to pull his hair out, he wanted nothing more than to go into the cabin, sit with Esme who was undoubtedly trying to calm Esther because of the incessant noise.

Pastor Webber stood on top of one of the wagons and shot into the air like he did the day of the barn-raising.

"Please, someone answer me, I can hear a baby crying in the house—whose is it?" He asked with sad eyes.

All the fathers stopped and glared at the Cullen brothers.

Carlisle didn't even think to speak up and say that the baby belonged to him and his wife.

All the girls exchanged glances and had a silent conversation before crying loudly, "Mine!"

Charlie turned bright red, and glared at Edward; he didn't even seem to care that five other girls had claimed the child. "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Nothing!" Edward cried and stared wide-eyed at Bella. She shrugged at him.

Everyone else was demanding answers about the baby, and about their relationships; and finally, Carlisle, who was fed up with all the arguments, stood on the porch and whistled through his fingers.

Everyone snapped to attention.

"Fathers, please listen up, the baby is mine and Esme's, she was born several weeks ago—and because of the noise, I'm assuming she's rather upset. I'm very sorry you are all upset, but I assure you before you came we were trying to get everyone in the wagon so we could go back into town."

"Carlisle," Charlie said coming forward, "thank you for clearing up that paternity issue; but, I have to say I am not pleased with the fact that my daughter was taken away from me these past months."

"I promise you, Sheriff Swan, if I had known my brothers were planning on going into town in order to bring your daughters back here I would have told them not to."

"So you didn't know they were going to do this?" Charlie demanded.

"No," Carlisle said, "Esme and I had gone to bed already when they left. And when we found they were gone it was already too late."

Charlie nodded and turned to his daughter, "Bells, did you go willingly with him?"

Bella nodded sheepishly, "Yes, Papa. Edward as asked me to marry him and I told him yes. I want to marry him, Papa. He makes me happy."

Charlie nodded and embraced his daughter, "Fine. If he's want you want."

"He is," Bella assured him, hugging him back.

Charlie grudgingly shook Edward's hand, but grimaced as he did so.

"We can get married!" Bella squealed and threw her arms over Edward's shoulders.

"Papa," Alice whined, gesturing to Edward and Bella.

Mr. Brandon and Mr. Hale exchanged a long look with each other and the other fathers. "Alright, I give you my blessing," Mr. Brandon muttered with his arms crossed over his chest.

The other fathers begrudgingly agreed. None of them would admit it warmed their hearts to see their daughters so happy.

The girls all squealed and Rosalie finally asked, "Pastor Webber, since you're here would you marry us?"

"Now?" Pastor Webber asked, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

Rosalie nodded with a smile, "Now."

Pastor Webber looked to Mr. Hale who merely shrugged and said, "Why not?"

The good pastor nodded and gestured for all of the couples to step forward.

The rest of the mob dissipated and started back to the town. Jacob Black was pulled away from the scene by his young cohort, Seth.

Kate and her father walked away with the rest of them.

Garrett stared after her before looking at his brothers and finally making eye contact with Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle nodded to him and Garrett ran forward to catch up to her.

"Kate! Hey, please listen to me! Kate!" He called, though Kate ignored him.

Kate turned and glared at him with her hands akimbo, "What, Garrett? I just want to go home—please leave me alone."

"Fine," Garrett said and she turned to walk away. He fell into step beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, glaring at him from under the fringe of her messy blonde hair.

"Because, I'll follow you anywhere, woman," he answered simply.

She turned to stare at him and her mouth opened a little.

"Katrina, I love you. Don't ever doubt that. And, I'd be honored, completely honored, if you'd stay and be my wife."

Kate felt like she was rooted to the ground and the cool, blue stare that Garrett was giving her made her feel like she was made of water, completely able to be seen through.

Her mouth opened a closed a couple of times.

"Please, Kate, please," he breathed.

She felt like lightning had struck her as she stood anchored in place and her answer bubbled to her lips, "Yes." It surprised her at first and then her smile came and she threw her arms around Garrett's shoulders.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" He asked, "Pastor Webber is marrying everyone else back there, let's go!"

Kate laughed exuberantly. She felt so free, so alive, so loved.

They ran back to the cabin where everyone laughed as they saw how out of breath and happy they were.

Pastor Webber married the six youngest Cullen brothers that day, and he promised himself that one of the things he'd never forget was the look on all twelve of the couples' faces as they said 'I do'. They were so in love.

After the ceremony Carlisle turned to Esme and drew her into his embrace. He kissed up and down the side of her neck, "You see, my dear, everything worked out."

"I love you, Carlisle," she replied, turning her face to press her lips against his.

"I made you a promise, Esme. Everything was going to work out—and it did. It's like that verse in the Bible, 'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things'. It does endure all things. Love can withstand anything that life throws at it. Love is what we are. It's what has finally made us all a family."

"A family," Esme smiled, "finally, there are seven brides for seven brothers."

**_The End…_**

_

* * *

_  
**I'm going to cry. Plain and simple. It's done...that's such a weird feeling, I remember when I first started writing this. Anywhoo--this is going to be a really long author's note, so buckle yourselves in!**

**Firstly, I'm so overwhelmed with the reception this story has gotten. 300+ reviews, over 16 _thousand _hits, and over 100 alerts. I'm just so excited that my very first fanfiction was received so well. Thank you so much to everybody who contributed to those reviews/hits/alerts. It really does mean a lot to me--all you reviews who gave me love and suppot each week, you guys were the reason I kept on writing. Thank you so much!! You guys rock hard.**

**I'd like to dedicate this entire story to the annonymous reviewer who went by many names: **I3JasperWhitlock333!!ahhhh/wannabe-flamer "M"/"M"/LetsWrastleATurkey... Weatherly..cuzIcan**or whatever else she decided to call herself. This story is for her. That "her" is my big sister! (Everybody say: "My, voi ch'intrate, what a loving little sister you are!") This is dedicated to her because we brainstormed this story together and she helped me come up with the idea for it. :) She's been supportive through the whole writing process, helping me when I got stuck and editing chapters and the like. She's amazing, and I wouldn't have been able to write this without her. She supports me even though I am a dork. (Oh, and you guys might want to thank her for something that I'll touch on later on in this note.)**

**Next thing I'd like to say is: I've got a couple other stories for my lovely reviewers of 7B47B to read! If you haven't gone and checked out The Great Bird Migration, please do that. It's on it's 16th chapter and thus far pretty interesting!! It's an Edward/Bella story! Also, I'm going to be continuing my Jasper/Alice one-shot Red Eyes, so be on the look-out for that!! And I might be posting another story co-written with my older sister, but I still have yet to write my chapters so we'll see how that works out. :P**

**_IMPORTANT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE REST OF THIS NOTE YOU MIGHT AS WELL READ THIS!!! _I'm going to be doing a companion story to Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, it will be like "missing scenes" from the story or something. I have a couple of scenes I want to write and I'll get to that pretty soon....but here's the deal: if there are specific scenes that I left out that you want to see, tell me in a review (I DON'T TAKE PMs, SO IT HAS TO BE A REVIEW) what scene you want and I'll write it for you!! BUT, there are guidlines, here they are:**

_+NO, absolutey NO, let me repeat, NO sex scenes. Seriously. Don't even ask for it, I won't write it. Please keep your scenes G to PG-13. Thanks.  
+It must be something that happened in my Seven Brides story. Nothing sequel-like. Like it can't be "I want to see Carlisle and Esme ten years from now! PLZ!" No. I won't write that. I'll tell you why LATER ON IN THIS NOTE.  
+It can be from anyone's POV, it can be written in the third person POV of this story, or it could be say from Emmett's point of view. So maybe you wanted to see the kidnapping scene from maybe Emmett's POV you can ask for that and I'll do my best.  
+Please, when requesting your scene, use proper grammer. This really has nothing to do with the story...I'm just the grammar police.  
+Please be reasonable about the scene and be as SPECIFIC as possible. Like maybe you'd want chapter 1 from Esme's POV. SAY THAT in your review.  
+I will not write the birth scene any other way than it's already written. Sorry, I'm just uncomfortable with it.  
+I reserve the right to deny any request or not do any request as I see fit. Please don't argue with me over this one. If I feel uncomfortable with the scene you've asked for for my own personal reasons, that's my own decision.  
_  
**So there are the guidlines. Please feel free to ask me to write whatever you want. I'll be posting those one-shots under a different story name, so if you want to see them add me to your author's alerts.**

**_THIS IS EVEN MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT OTHER IMPORTANT THING BEFORE THIS!!_ Anyways. Here's the news everyone is waiting for...and waiting for...and waiting...and I've been asked about it...and asked....and asked...and I'm totally stalling for time on this one. ;) But seriously, this is the reason why you'll want to thank my older sister, because she has convinced me to do a SEQUEL! That's right! A sequel! It's not going to be some epic 30 chapter-long tale. No, it'll be 7 one-shot's of everyone's futures. So there will be a one-shot about what Carlisle and Esme will be like in say 10 years....or Edward and Bella...or Jasper and Alice...you guys get the idea. This is the reason why for the companion story I won't write things for the future of the story. I haven't even started on this sequel (or the companion story) yet. I'm still recuperating from writing Seven Brides for Seven Brothers. I DON'T KNOW WHEN EITHER STORY WILL BE UP. SO DON'T ASK ME. I WON'T ANSWER YOU.**

**So, this long author's note is now done. Kudos to whoever actually stuck it out and read all this. **

**Anyways, thank you guys again. I appreciate you all and your support.**

**-voi ch'intrate**


	32. Outtake 1

**Kidnapping: Edward POV**

The night air was cold and I could see my breath fan out in front of my nose. I didn't care if I got frostbite or if I died of pneumonia, or anything. Every fiber of my being was calling out to be with my beautiful Bella again. I had to be with her.

Emmett was driving the horses like a madman, yipping to them and calling out commands louder than he should have. The whiskey was making us all a little rambunctious.

We got quiet as we entered the town. It was rather eerie, all the tall building silhouetted against the gray-blue backdrop of the sky.

I wondered which house was Bella's. Probably somewhere near the jailhouse considering her father was the sheriff.

Jasper already knew exactly where he had to go to find Alice, so we pulled silently up to the small white house with clapboard siding. The flowers out front were drooping from the cold, and I didn't blame them. I was drooping a little myself. Too afraid that Bella would reject our idea of coming back with us to the cabin.

I didn't think I could stand another winter without her. Without a woman's companionship.

I sighed as we pulled up.

Jasper went to Alice's windows and started throwing pebbles at it. Emmett and I stayed back and laughed at him. "Alice!" He called in a loud whisper.

Suddenly the window flew open with gusto and Rosalie stuck her head outside. "What in the world?"

Emmett paled a little and then grunted, "Jasper! What the heck is my woman doing in your woman's bedroom?"

Rosalie's smile was like the rising sun, "Emmett!"

He walked confidently to the window, "Hello, my Rosie."

"Oh, Em', what are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you, that's what," Emmett said, putting his hands under her arms and effortlessly lifting her through the window, he pulled her into his embrace so that he had his arms over her back and her legs wrapped securely around his waist. "You're comin' with me, Babe."

Rosalie smiled in answer and placed a quick, chaste kiss on his lips. I averted my eyes.

Alice came to the window and squealed. "Jazz!" hat are you doing here?"

He quickly explained everything to her as I stood by waiting, ready to ask them where Bella lived.

Rosalie looked over at me with a knowing smile, "Bella and I were sleeping at Alice's house, she's in her room right now—still asleep."

I could feel the victorious smile creep across my face as I walked forward to the window. I placed my palms against the sill and hoisted myself through.

Bella said my name. Clear as day I heard it. I think my heart stopped beating for a moment and then started pounding fretfully in my chest. I only had eyes for her.

My lips curved into a smile as I strode forward to sweep a lock of her luscious brown hair away from her face. She was so pretty. I was in awe of the angel that lay before me.

"Don't get so exited, lover boy," Alice said keeping her voice down so that her parents wouldn't wake, "she talks in her sleep."

"As long as she's talking about me," I replied, smirking.

She shook her head at me and then Jasper pulled her out of the window. I started to pepper Bella's face with kisses. She groaned a little and tried to swat my lips away. I laughed at her persistence and pressed my lips to her eyelids, her nose, and finally her luscious pink lips.

Her brown eyes fluttered open and she leaned into my touch. She gasped suddenly and rocketed herself off the bed. I tried to catch her, but she was strong and we both fell to the ground. I help my breath hoping that Alice's parents were heavy sleepers.

I laughed at the dumbstruck look on her face.

"Hello, my love," I said, and placed a long, hot kiss onto her lips. She molded herself to me and I could feel her fingers twisting themselves in my hair. It felt so good.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

I couldn't help the goofy grin that spread over my face; I picked her up and twirled her around in a circle, "I love you, too. My sweet, caring, beautiful Bella."

She blushed and disengaged herself from my embrace and grabbed the dress Alice had left out for her. It was blue with a pretty pattern on it. She pulled it over her head, over her nightgown, and turned to tie the strings.

I beat her there and quickly tied the thin strips of fabric around her neat waist. She was so petite. My hands shook as I knotted the fabric and then I placed my palm against her back, enjoying her warmth. Of their own accord, my lips pressed to the exposed part of her shoulder. She tasted so sweet.

Bella shivered and pulled away. "We must be quick, Edward."

"Yes, my love. I'm so happy that you decided to come back with me," I said, truly elated.

"I'm so happy, too," she said, leaning in to place on more kiss on my mouth. I savored it, every little ridge of her lips and the taste of her breath in my mouth.

I helped her out of the window and then hoisted her into my arms, not ready to let my mouth part from hers. We settled into a small enclosed space near the back of the wagon.

I was vaguely aware of the bickering going on between Garrett and Kate, but honestly, I could've cared less. All that mattered was Bella was here with me now, sitting on my lap her lips against my, and our pulses thudding in harmony.

* * *

**This is for Jennaa! Because she (I'm assuming you're a 'she', Jennaa...) asked for the kidnapping scene from Chapter 14. I know it's pretty short, but oh well. By the way, I have the other short chapter you requested written, and I'll get around to posting it pretty soon.**

**No one else asked for a one-shot side story, I was a little disappointed. I thought for sure people would jump on the opportunity, but guess not. You can still suggest something if you want. Go read the guidlines from the last chapter of this story and leave your request in a review! I decided against posting these one-shots in a different story, because there won't be enough of them to matter, so I'll just post them on this story. Also look out for Author's Notes about when the sequel is up!**

**I'm getting to writing the sequel, by the way! I promise, I'll try to get it up soon--but school just kind of hit me hard this last week, and I'm having mega-bad writer's block. So please, stick with me guys. I will get it up! Just stick with me, guys!**


	33. Outtake 2

**The Fight: Bella POV**

I made myself comfortable on Edward's lap as we shared the settee. He rested his head against mine, and I closed my eyes, completely content. He was so warm and comfortable and smelled so heavenly.

He rubbed little circles on my hip with his fingertips.

"I'm so glad that it's not snowing anymore," I said, sitting back with my head resting on Edward's chest. I would never get over how at ease I was with this man. It was like he was part of me, an extension of my very soul.

"You and me both, Bells," Rosalie said.

"Do you really want to leave, Rosie?" Emmett asked, staring deep into her violet eyes, it felt like an intrusion to watch.

"No, but I do miss my family and I miss having my own house and being able to go to the market for food," she frowned.

"What are we all supposed to do when you girls go back?" Jasper asked.

"What do you mean, Jazz?" Alice asked, turning around on his lap to stare at his face; I bristled a little, not liking where this conversation was going.

"What I mean, Ali, is that your fathers and the rest of the townspeople very well might kill us when we take you back in the spring, do you really think they'll let any of us marry you?"

"Oh, Jasper, don't think like that!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms around his scarred neck.

"I have to, Alice," he replied, putting his hands over her small back.

"I know," she replied in a small voice.

"He does have a point though," Carmen pointed out solemnly. "Do you really think Pastor Webber would wed any of us now?"

Everyone got very quiet. I was good friends with the pastor's daughter, Angela. I knew that he would probably frown on what was happening here—even if there wasn't anything bad going on here, that was the way it would seem to someone on the outside.

"I would go to the ends of the earth to marry Bella," Edward said, "but, if you don't want to hurt your father, I'll understand."

"What are you saying, Edward?" It felt as if he'd shocked me. I pulled away from him and stared deeply into the gorgeous green eyes.

"I'm saying that if you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to," he replied honestly.

"Don't you love me?" I asked, my stinging with tears. I could feel everyone else's eyes on us.

"I do, but I don't want you to be unhappy with your decision," he replied.

"Why would you ever think I'd be unhappy?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"I just don't want you to ruin your life to be with me," he replied.

I slapped him hard across the face with all my strength. His beautiful face was horror-stricken and his cheek was inflamed. I wanted to kiss him, but I was so hurt and wanted to badly to have nothing to do with him at that moment that I stood and said, "Don't talk to me Edward Anthony Cullen. I'm not ruining my life to be with you. I love you, but right now, I don't even want to look at you."

I ran away from him up the stairs and into the room. I threw myself across my—Edward's—bed. Moments later Alice came in and started to comb her fingers gently through my loose hair. She cooed softly to me and reassured me that everything would be alright.

Someone was pounding on the door and Alice's weight left the bed, "Bella doesn't want to talk to you right now." The door slammed closed against and I buried my face into my pillow.

Edward persistently banged on the door, "He pounded on it softly, "Alice, open this door! I need to talk to Bella!"

His pleas were cut off and soon I was composed enough to listen at the door. I was fairly certain that he hadn't gone back downstairs but that probably meant he was talking to either Carlisle or Esme.

I pressed my ear to the door. I could hear Esme's soft voice on the other side, talking to him.

"I told Bella that she didn't have to marry me if she didn't want to." He said quietly.

"Now, why would you do that?" Esme asked, sounding peeved.

"Because!" Edward cried, "I want her to be as happy as she possibly can, I don't want her to give up her relationship with her father over us!"

I sighed; of course he would be worried about Charlie. I loved my father, but he wouldn't be the reason that I completely abandoned the one person in the world who could make me truly happy.

"Edward," Esme said softly, "she's not giving anything up. Believe me, she knows what she's doing—she wouldn't have said yes if she wasn't positive that you could bring her more than happiness."

I prayed that Edward was listening to her.

Edward sighed heavily, "I just want her to be happy, and I realize that they may not be with me—"

Esme cut him off, "Edward, listen to yourself. You know she's happy with you…Do you think Carlisle was the first suitor to come after me?"

There was a pause as she waited for him to respond.

"No, he wasn't, I got several marriage proposals before I said yes to Carlisle—oh, shut your mouth it's not that hard to comprehend—what I'm saying is, Edward, Bella got offers too, but she chose yours."

"She had other offers?" He asked incredulously. I frowned. I didn't want to relive that sordid little detail of my past.

"Of course she did, you wonder why Jacob Black followed her around like a little lost puppy? She said no to him, and he couldn't understand that no meant no. She knew that she was supposed to wait for someone, even if she didn't know you at the time. She was waiting for you to come along and sweep her off her feet."

I smiled, completely thankful that Esme was so smart. I just hoped that Edward would actually listen.

"Why?"

"Why what?" She asked bemused.

"Why did she choose me?" Edward whispered.

Esme smiled softly, "Because, Edward, you're two halves of one whole, you're both incomplete without the other. It's the same way with Carlisle and I."

"Thanks, Esme." He replied, sounding relieved and happy.

"Anytime, Edward, now you need to help me back onto my feet so me and the baby can go back to bed."

I opened the door a crack to watch them. Edward chuckled and gently lifted Esme to her feet. She smiled at him and softly padded back to her bedroom.

"Edward," I called quietly.

Edward turned sharply to the side and stared at me.

"Esme was right," I told him.

"I know, and I was wrong," he said honestly.

"At least you admit it," I said with a smirk.

"I'm man enough to admit when I am wrong," he said with a crooked smile.

"That's good," I said, stepping forward and pulling him into me arms. He fit perfectly against me.

He tenderly kissed the wet tear tracks on my cheeks and pulled his fingers through my hair, his hands traveling over the curve of my spine.

"I love you, my Bella; and I'd be honored if you'd be my wife," he murmured, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I've already told you I would," I sighed.

"I know, but I want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you're my life, Isabella," he breathed and my legs went all tingly.

"Me too, Edward, I want to spend eternity with you at my side," I replied tilting my head up to press my lips against the hollow base of his throat. His taste was so uniquely him that the familiarity of it pressed upon my chest with a thickness that could only be interpreted as love.

He smiled and pulled me into the room; Alice scurried past us and downstairs—giggling as she went—but Edward and I didn't notice.

* * *

**This is the second out-take requested by Jennaa. It's the fight from chapters 25-26. **

**I got a lot of requested for one-shots last time, and so requests are still open--but I'm adding the stipulation that you can only ask for one one-shot, and if you've already asked for something you can't ask again. Also, I've had a lot of requests for the barn-raising scene. One person requested it from one of the boys' POV (it'll probably end up being Jaspers') and someone else requested it from Rosalie's. That's all I'm going to do. No more requests for the barn-raising, I'm not writing pretty much the same one-shot fourteen times from everyone's perspective. **

**Thanks! Please review! **


	34. Outtake 3

**The Girls' Arrival: Esme POV**

Carlisle had told me to wait inside. But I could hear the wagon pulling up and a deadly silence fall over everyone. I loved my husband and I realized that he was worried I would get sick, but quite frankly I didn't care.

I grabbed his thick woolen coat from its peg by the door and wrapped it around myself. It was warm and smelled of my beloved.

Carlisle looked angry, but I knew for my sake he would try to stay calm. But I could see the angry glint in his eyes and the tense set of his mouth. I wanted to kiss that sour expression away.

"I can't say that I'm at all surprised by this. I am, however, ashamed of you all." He said his voice calm on the outside but bubbling with rage and something akin to disappointment just below the surface.

I kept my own mouth silent, knowing that anything I said would probably just worsen the situation.

"You do realize what you've done?" He asked a little too harshly.

"Carlisle," I chastised stepping closer.

"Yes, Carlisle," Edward said confidently. Carlisle seemed surprised by it.

Edward continued, unfazed, "We all realize that we would be in trouble for bringing these young ladies here, but we could not stand another winter cooped up here without any female company, or any company for that matter."

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples. He then ran his hands through his hair, with a pensive look on his face, "I understand the reasoning behind this, Edward, but do you understand that once the snow melts you're going to have six very angry fathers on your hands?"

The dumbstruck on my brothers' faces made me smother a giggle.

"I didn't think so," Carlisle murmured.

"I can't say that everything will be alright," he sighed, he took a step closer to me and wrapped his strong arm around my waist; I leaned into him, "but I won't be angry at you all for any longer. Me being angry won't get us anywhere. We'll just have to figure this out. So here is how things are going to work: The girls will now be taking your room, and you six will be sleeping in the barn."

He paused, obviously waiting for them to object.

"The next is that you all will no longer be allowed upstairs once you come in the house. If you want fresh clothes from your rooms, well ask Esme for them and she'll get them for you, finally I expect you all to continue doing your chores, no lollygagging just because there are a bunch of pretty girls in the house."

The boys exchanged wary glances at the last one but nodded nonetheless.

Carlisle turned to look at me with his pure and honest gray eyes, silently asking for my permission to continue. I smiled reassuringly at him and nodded.

"Now, you six aren't the only ones being punished," I said, taking over for my poor frazzled husband, "the girls will be helping me in the house. Carlisle has already told you of your sleeping arrangements, and I want the girls to know that you aren't allowed in the barn. Under any circumstances, if I find out that you are sneaking in there—I don't know what I'll do, but I guarantee it won't be pretty."

The girls nodded solemnly.

"You all will take on the responsibilities of the washing, cleaning and cooking," I said. I took a deep breath and looked over to Carlisle for support. He smirked at me and winked, "And once the baby comes, I expect you all to help me with that."

"What baby?" Benjamin asked.

Carlisle smiled and pressed a tender kiss to my forehead, "Esme's and mine."

Emmett burst out laughing, "I told you they'd make you an uncle!" He boomed, clapping Benjamin on the back. I'm sure I missed something of that conversation—but I was then attacked by six very excited young women. They all took turns passing me around for hugs and cooing at my still flat stomach. They giggled like schoolgirls and I found myself growing lighthearted at them.

I smiled to myself, hopefully this winter wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**This is for onlycullensforme! She (yet again, I'm going to assume you're a she!) requested an Esme POV of the girls' arrival. I hope that you like it!! **

**Ok, guys, no more requests. I think I've got enough one-shots in the works for this story (there will be 9 total)--and besides I know you all want me to concentrate on the sequel anyways. ;)**

**Please review!! Thanks!**


	35. Outtake 4

**The Girls' Departure: Esme POV**

Esther started crying because everyone was arguing at once. I didn't blame her. I wanted to cry myself. But she was far too upset to stay outside, and so I took her into the sitting room and sat in the rocker with her, trying to calm her down.

I tried to feed her but she was far too upset, so I rested her against my shoulder and shushed her softly, humming a little of the lullaby my mother had sung to me when I was a child.

I could hear Carlisle's voice over everyone's, trying to keep the peace no doubt.

"That's your papa out there," I told Esther, "he's trying to smooth this situation out—so no more tears, my little one. Everything will be alright."

I couldn't tell if I was trying to reassure myself or the babe.

I heard more of a commotion and then everyone seemed to settle down. The door flew open and Carlisle came up to us as we sat in the rocker.

His face was alight with happiness. He lifted Esther from my shoulder and twirled her around before resting her against his chest. "Did you hear that?" He asked with a breathtaking smile, "You're going to be getting five new aunts today!"

I gasped and felt all of the blood drain from my face before I started to laugh. Of course the girls would be able to convince their fathers to allow them to marry my brothers.

Carlisle was still dancing around the room with Esther and I couldn't help but smile. He was whispering quietly to her, "Don't ever do anything like this to your old man, though. I don't think I can handle it."

I laughed and stood and went to them. I put my hand on her back and rubbed it softly getting her to coo. Carlisle smiled at me and smiled.

We both went out onto the porch where the girls were lining up, my heart sunk into my stomach as I noticed Kate and Garrett were absent.

Suddenly Garrett was yelling to us to wait. Pastor Webber looked up startled, "Guess I shouldn't be too surprised," he muttered under his breath.

I laughed.

The marriage ceremony was quick but it was enough to bring tears to my eyes, I brushed them away and hugged each of my brothers and new sisters in turn.

After everyone had settled in for the night either in the cabin or back in town, Carlisle pulled me into his arms. He kissed up and down the side of my neck, "You see, my dear, everything worked out."

"I love you, Carlisle," I replied, tilting my face up so my lips met his.

"I made you a promise, Esme. Everything was going to work out—and it did. It's like that verse in the Bible, 'Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things'. It does endure all things. Love can withstand anything that life throws at it. Love is what we are. It's what has finally made us all a family."

"A family," I said with a smile, "finally, there are seven brides for seven brothers."

He laughed, the sound resonating deep within his chest and pulled me in for one more deep kiss.

* * *

**This one was requested by onlycullensforme. **

**So quick question: I have all but one of the outtakes written--do you guys want me to post one a day until I'm done or just dump them on you all at once? Please review and tell me what you want!!**


	36. Outtake 5

**The Meeting: Esme POV**

"Miss Platt, there's a young man in the dining room that hasn't been served yet," the chef at the small restaurant called, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I had been day dreaming about the handsome man who lived up in the mountains that only came to town every once and a while. If I had his schedule figured out as well as I thought I did, he would be arriving within the next several days.

I couldn't wait to see that lovely crop of blonde hair and those expressive gray eyes. I pressed a hand to my breast and sighed, I just liked to look at him. Carlisle Cullen.

Esme Cullen.

Goodness, I was being so silly. I giggled at myself a little; I would never be Esme Cullen. Mr. Cullen was such a loner; I didn't think he would ever take a wife. I barely knew anything about him.

I sighed and tried to focus on my work.

The dining quarters were crowded, and there in the middle of it all was Carlisle Cullen. My breath whooshed out of me as if I'd been struck in the chest.

He was so perfect sitting there.

"Miss Platt, please go take that man's order," the cook said again peevishly.

I held my breath as I realized that I actually had to go talk to him. The man I had been skirting around for almost a year now. I sighed and peeked out at him.

He was staring around the room, those beautiful gray eyes sweeping around the room, lingering on the young women.

I felt rage and jealousy swell in my breast.

I stomped out to him and said, "What can I get you, sir?"

His mouth popped open and he looked dumbstruck. I giggled a little. "I doubt that the young lady sampling within the room is suited to your tastes—you look a little too ruffle-and-tumble for them."

"How would you know that?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Well, you look like you haven't shaved in about a month," I ran a finger over his jaw where a shadow of blonde stubble dusted his cheeks, the touch sent chills up and down my spine, "you are in desperate need of a bath, and," I said leaned down and pressed my nose into the hallow of his neck—he smelled heavenly, just enough of a sweet manly scent mingled with the outdoors—but I wasn't going to let him know I thought that, "you smell."

Carlisle laughed, and rubbed his jaw. "If I cannot find a good woman here, where would you suggest I look?"

"Elsewhere," I deadpanned, planting my fists on my hips.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes, and smiled. "I seemed to have offended you."

"No, I just don't think the trigger-happy fathers want their pretty daughters looked at like cattle." I said, staring at him.

He pursed his lips, "None of these women look like the kind of woman I'd be looking for anyway."

"Oh, what are you looking for?"

Carlisle considered for a moment, "I would need someone completely out of her mind." He said with a light chuckle.

"So you need someone who is willing to take on something that would drive normal women to the brink of insanity?" I asked, sitting down across from him. I wasn't supposed to be so familiar with the costumers, but I had to with him. There was something about him that drew me in.

He smiled, "Yes, I do believe that's exactly what I need."

I smirked and self-consciously brushed a piece of hair away from my eyes, "What do you need this woman for exactly?"

"I need a bride, Miss Platt," when he said my name it felt like all of my nerves were tingling.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen, I'm afraid I can't help you, then."

"Perhaps you can, Miss Platt," he said huskily.

"How would I be able to do that, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, propping my chin up on the palm of my hand.

"Come with me," he said more fervently than the situation called for, "come back to my cabin with me."

"That would be improper, Mr. Cullen, for a young, unwed woman to go to a young, unwed man's cabin without supervision, the audacity of it!" I scoffed, surprised I was able to keep my voice calm. What was he asking of me?

"We don't have to be unwed," he said, looking straight into my eyes. I suddenly felt naked and scared.

I straightened up in her chair, fiddled with the fabric of my skirt. "Don't patronize me, Mr. Cullen," I said, afraid he was playing with me.

I stood up suddenly and brushed past him, he caught my wrist and I tried to pull away.

"Please, Miss Platt," he insisted. "Miss Platt," he pleaded, standing just behind me so that I could felt the heat of his body through my dress.

"Esme!" He pleaded.

I stiffened and he continued. "Esme, please. Come with me."

"Excuse me, young man, but I'd let that young lady go if I were you," Pastor Webber said standing from where he was sitting with his daughter Angela.

"Yes, excuse me sir. I'm sorry to have bothered you, Esme," he let go of my wrist and it fell limply to my side. The skin that he touched felt on fire.

Carlisle stepped away, and I saw my future walk away with him, I reached out and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Please, Carlisle," I whispered, "Preacher, can we talk to you outside?"

Carlisle stared at me in disbelief.

"If that's what the two of you want," Pastor replied simply, fingering the hilt of his gun.

Carlisle led me outside, and I slipped my hand into his.

"Now, you two, what is this all about?" The pastor asked, glaring at the both of us.

"I think we might need to talk privately, before we speak to you," Carlisle said, furrowing his own rather comely eyebrows.

I tugged on his hand and he bent his head close to mine.

"If I understood you correctly back inside, then I'm to assume you wish to marry me," I whispered quickly, trying very hard not to blush.

"You assume correctly, Miss Esme Platt." His fingers soothingly rubbed my palm.

"Then I accept your proposal, Mr. Carlisle Cullen."

He smiled and I leaned forward to push my lips against his. He jerked back and then cupped my face in his hands and brought my mouth back to his. He tasted as good as he smlled.

"Thank you for that, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered in my ear. Mrs. Cullen! I was just fantasizing about that! The name made my stomach flip happily.

"I do believe, we are going to be in need of a wedding," Carlisle smiled euphorically.

The preacher smirked and nodded knowingly. "You better look after that girl, you hear me, Cullen?" He asked, glaring at Carlisle once more. Carlisle nodded solemnly.

"Good," the preacher nodded, trying to conceal his smile, "well, just follow me and I'll go get my Bible to make this here union official."

Carlisle beamed and kissed my cheek, "Thank you, thank you so much."

* * *

**Requested by onlycullensforme. This was actually one of my favourite outtakes to write. :)**

**So, it was pretty much half and half with people wanting me to either stretch out posting these or just dump them all at once. So I have no idea what I'll do. I guess I'll probably end up posting maybe two a day? Is that a good compromise?**


	37. Outtake 6

**Kate: Garrett POV**

I groaned and tugged at the roots of my hair. How could I have been so stupid? It didn't make sense to me!

How was I supposed to know that she had wanted me to propose to her? Weren't women supposed to want men to court them and take their time…didn't women like to play hard-to-get! This all just didn't make sense!

And to top it all off, Carlisle and Esme were both agitated with me!

I beat my forehead against my drawn knees and groaned.

How could I have been so blind? For crying out loud—all of my other brothers were either married or engaged! Benjamin and Tia had even made plans to tie the knot and yet, here I was sitting on the porch, spurned by my woman.

She wasn't even trying to hide! She wanted to go back into town. Not that I blamed her, I wouldn't have wanted to stay with me, either.

But it was just adding insult to injury that I could hear Edward and Bella cooing to each other like lovebirds just beyond the line of pines.

The door swung open and Carlisle prowled out.

He looked down at my sorry form purposefully.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him, "I already know where Kate is, so I don't have to look for her."

"And what about you?" Carlisle asked, he looked up to the barn where I knew Benjamin was perched pretending to be looking for Tia. Whom I knew happened to be hiding in the hayloft of the barn. They were having a conversation earlier before Carlisle came out.

"Oh, I'm looking for Tia," Benjamin lied.

"Sure you are," Carlisle said.

He glared at me once more and then yelled, "Hey! Everyone who is willing to come out please gather on the porch."

Kate and Esme came out on the porch, and I scrambled to my feet. She didn't even spare a glance in my direction. I felt like a chastised child.

Emmett stomped around from the back of the house, still yelling for Rosalie. Which was oddly funny, because I also knew where she was hiding.

"Ok, Garrett and Emmett hitch the horses; we're getting everyone in the wagon and going into town before it gets dark outside." Carlisle said briskly.

Once we got the horses hitched; Kate stomped passed me with her arms crossed morosely over her chest a scowl playing on her face. I sighed as I walked back to Carlisle.

"Alright, everyone else, because I know you can hear me get in the wagon. Now." Carlisle said in a no-nonsense tone.

"No way, Carlisle!" Edward called from his position mauling Bella under the shade of an evergreen.

"Edward, Bella," Carlisle called back, his temper simmering, "Come out here now."

"We should probably go," Jasper said, also hiding in the trees. Very uncreative, if you ask me.

"Jasper, bring Alice out here!" Carlisle yelled. I chuckled under my breath and I could feel Kate's angry eyes boring holes into my skull.

Jasper came out of the trees, unceremoniously dragging little Alice behind him.

Edward followed, holding Bella bridal style as she yelled at him and tried to scramble away.

"I have to take you back; we're going to go talk to your father so why are you fighting me?"

Bella punched him in the chest and kicked her legs violently, "Because, Edward, I'm angry with you! I just want to wait a little while longer."

I looked up and saw that the sheriff and his band of murderously angry fathers had pulled up to our cabin. My heart sunk into my stomach. This was not in any way going to turn out well.

"No!" Edward said, oblivious to what was transpiring behind him, "Stop it, Bella!"

"You!" The sheriff yelled, "Get your filthy hands off my daughter!"

I grumbled to myself this was getting ridiculous. Rosalie's father was going at Emmett and Sheriff Swan was crazy like a fox. It would have been funny to watch had it not been so awful and life-wrecking.

Who was I kidding? My life was already ruined. I'd ruined it. I had had months and months on end to make my relationship with Katrina work, and yet I didn't take any of the opportunities presented.

It just never seemed like the right time. I wanted to do something special for her, lavish attention on her, make her feel special. Love her in a way I never thought possible.

I don't think she understood that she had bewitched me. I was completely under her spell—lacking all control and volition when it came to her. I don't think she realized that she reduced me to a pile of babbling mush with just the softest brush of her skin against mine.

I wanted to convey all of that to her—but my mouth would get dry and full whenever I tried to. I didn't understand how one woman could make me so nervous!

It was so frustrating!

It seemed like somehow during my brief period of self-loathing everything had worked out and all of my brothers were being line up across from their fiancées. To stay I was stunned was one thing—but when the pastor with that crazy white hair too out his Bible I was dumbstruck.

I mentally kicked myself, I could be right there with them—a similar goofy grin on my face, but I screwed it up.

I screwed up my chance to be with Kate—all because I was selfish and scared.

I saw her and her father walk away, and for a moment I thought she glanced back to spare one more fleeting glance at the cabin, the Cullens, and me.

It was like that Bible story with Lot's wife when she turned back to look at the city and was turned into a pillar of salt. With that one glance she sealed her fate—and hopefully she would like it.

Carlisle nodded reassuringly to me.

I was suddenly running to catch up with her, taking long strides and breathing in air that suddenly had the sharp smell of the perfume of her skin.

I closed my eyes and pressed forward.

"Kate! Hey, please listen to me! Kate!" I yelled, but she pointedly ignored me.

Kate turned and glared, her hands akimbo, "What, Garrett? I just want to go home—please leave me alone."

"Fine," I said with a shrug and then started to walk beside her.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked, glaring at me—looking rumbled and completely and adorably irresistible.

"Because, I'll follow you anywhere, woman," I said easily.

She turned to stare at me and her mouth opened a little—and I was entranced by her lips.

"Katrina, I love you. Don't ever doubt that. And, I'd be honored, completely honored, if you'd stay and be my wife."

She seemed to be floundering for her answer and so I resorted to begging. "Please, Kate, please."

"Yes," she said. I felt my heart pump faster in my chest as she threw herself into my open arms. Such a comfortable, warm weight.

"Well, then, what are we waiting for?" I asked, still a little high on my own happiness, "Pastor Webber is marrying everyone else back there, let's go!"

Kate laughed and we ran back to the cabin. Breathless and clutching at each other's hands.

* * *

**Onlycullensforme requested this. I liked writing Garrett's thoughts, it was a big change from writing Esme's POV for the last outtake! **

**I'll be posting two a day until I'm done. Thanks for all the feedback, guys.**

**Sooo...one of the documents I currently have pulled up on my computer might be of interest to my faithful reviewers that have stuck through all these outtakes...I currently have the SEQUEL up and am writing it!! Don't get too excited--it probably won't be put up on this site until later this week, but it will be soon! I promise! **


	38. Outtake 7

**Barn-Raising: Jasper POV**

Little Alice Brandon tugged at my arm with a strength hidden by her petite stature.

"Jazz," she said excitedly—normally I would've loathed any intimate shortening of my name, but Alice saying it was cute and comfortable—"I want to go look at the calf!"

I smiled down at her and let her drag me over to the small bovine. Her short dark hair was a little curly around the edges, and stuck up around her pretty face. She was breathtakingly gorgeous.

The little animal stuck out a pale, pink tongue and lapped at her hands. She squealed and scratched it behind the ears.

It let out a playful little moo and stood up on shaky legs. Alice tugged on my arm, "Pet her, Jazz, I think she likes you."

I leaned down and whispered in Alice's ear, "I like her, too—but I think I like you more."

Alice turned and smiled at me, her nose scrunched up in thought and she pressed her warm, pert lips to my cheek. My stomach flip-flopped.

I tugged Alice over to one of the small picnic tables and pulled her to my side. She pursed her lips and tried to think of something to say, but then relaxed as she stared at me.

I was so content, just staring into her eyes, it felt like home.

The pastor holding the barn-raising stood up on one of the other tables and called "Alright, everyone, as you all know, we're here to raise this barn for my daughter Angie and her new husband Ben," I clapped along with everyone else, even though I didn't know the happy couple, "but first we want to have some dancing, so boys pick your partner and line up."

Alice looked at me conspiratorially. I didn't much enjoy dancing ever since the whole debacle where Esme taught us to dance, but if Alice wanted to I would.

"Come on, we have to dance," she whined.

I shrugged, resigned and let her drag me over to the other couples.

I blissfully danced with Alice for a while, her tiny hands finding themselves tucked easily in my own.

Suddenly someone was jerking me back by the collar of my shirt and I fell against the hard-packed dirt.

All of my others brothers were on the ground next to me; scowls on their faces as someone else danced with our girls.

"Something needs to be done about this," Edward seethed.

I growled and started to prowl forward. "That man has his hands on her," I said through his teeth.

"They all have their hands on the girls, and so did we," Eleazar commented, "but if you want to start something, I would not be opposed."

Emmett cracked his knuckles, kneading them under his massive fingers, "Then let's start something."

I stalked forward and yanked Eric Yorkie away from Alice as he had once pulled me away. His face was priceless as I threw him to the ground and then prepared myself to pound him into the ground.

"Hey!" Carlisle yelled. "Stop it."

I nodded to my eldest brother and pulled Alice to me, jumping back into the dance and timing my steps to the tempo of the music.

I spared a glare over my shoulder at Eric Yorkie. Alice made a clicking noise with her tongue, "Don't worry, I do not like either of those preposterous young men. You have no need to be jealous."

She pursed her lips at me and challenged me with her eyes to contest her statement. I smiled at the feisty little thing and kept dancing.

Pastor Webber stood back up on his table and got everyone's attention.

"Alright ladies, if you will all clear away from the barn, I do believe it is time that the men get into teams and start the barn raising! There will need to be four teams, whoever gets their wall raised the fastest will win this little heifer." He indicated to the small cow tethered to the table that Alice and I had played with before.

An excited murmur ran through the crowd as the men started to congregate into teams.

We gathered into a loose circle around Carlisle and Esme, already having formed enough of a team with our family alone.

Esme was gossiping about everyone and how much competition they would be. "Oh, Aro got Felix and Demetri, look out for them, they play dirty."

"Alright, Felix and Demetri, steer clear of them." Carlisle asserted, "What else, my love?"

"Carlisle, this is no time for endearments, we have to kick these guy's sorry a—"

"Emmett!" Carlisle chastised, "There are ladies within earshot, stop talking like you do when it's just us."

Esme laughed, "I admire your enthusiasm, Emmett."

"Thank you, Esme." He said pleasantly, he then turned to Carlisle, "See? At least she loves me."

"That makes one of us," Edward muttered.

"I heard that pretty boy," Emmett said, jabbing one meaty finger in Edward's direction.

"Oh whatever, Emmett, let's just figure out how to beat these guys," Garrett said, crossing his thick arms across his chest.

"Don't worry about Michael Newton's team, they're all pansies."

"Esme!" Carlisle exclaimed. He did not think his wife had it in her to insult anyone. She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh Carlisle, but it's true."

He shook his head and chuckled, "Just continue, my dear."

I laughed, I was glad Carlisle married her.

"I think the team you will have to look out for the most is Jacob Black's team. You've made quite the enemy with him, Edward," she cautioned.

Edward ducked his head, "It can't be helped," he shrugged. "I do not begrudge him his jealousy, if I were in his position I would be angry, too."

"Oh, my brother, you have it bad," Emmett laughed, patting Edward on the back.

"I could say the very same for you," Edward said shrewdly, narrowing his beryl eyes as he glared at Emmett.

Emmett boomed a laugh and then turned to us. We kept strategizing and glared at everyone else's backs as they probably said some sordid things about us.

We separated a little as the preparations for the barn-raising were made. Emmett started to talk to Rosalie and when she got up and left he looked as if she had slapped him in the face.

Benjamin meandered over to him and they spoke quietly.

I'd never seen my bear of a brother look as if he were about to cry—but he did.

"Brother, I can feel your sadness halfway across the yard, what's the matter?" I asked, loping over to where Benjamin and Emmett stood.

"Rosalie is engaged," Benjamin said for Emmett.

"I really thought she liked me, too," he said, trying not to sound too disappointed. I knew it was all a lie. He was disappointed—it was almost tangible.

"Well, Esme did say that she was being set up by her father—maybe she had no say in the matter," I tried.

"That's even worse than if she did choose him!" Emmett said, crestfallen, "Because then there really is no chance that she can get out of the arrangement."

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," Benjamin said awkwardly.

Emmett nodded gruffly and stalked off to think. I exchanged a look with Benjamin before going back and sitting with Alice. I put my arms around her shoulders, happy that she was promised to someone else as Rosalie was.

She noticed my wariness but didn't say anything about it, she just let me snuggle her and smell the sweet scent of her hair.

I was oblivious to anything else besides Alice until Benjamin hopped up and declared it was the beginning of the barn-raising.

The hair on my neck stood one end and I had this strange feeling in my stomach—like fear or dread or something close to it. I suddenly had a rush of adrenaline spike my blood.

"Is it just me, or does anyone else feel like we're being plotted against?" I asked, lowering my voice so only my brothers heard.

"Yes," Edward replied, his voice tight. I nodded once, glad that I wasn't the only one.

"Somehow I'm thinking this isn't a good idea," Carlisle muttered.

"No, it's a very good idea because it gives me a chance to hit that Royce King with a hammer," Emmett spat through his teeth.

"What did he do to you anyway," Garrett murmured.

"Rosie," Emmett grumbled.

"I suppose that should explain it," Eleazar said softly.

"Don't start a fight unless it's absolutely necessary," Carlisle cautioned, "If it's necessary, then I'll help you."

"Oh man Carlisle, and here I thought you had gone soft," Garrett chuckled; Carlisle reached out and slapped him on the back of the head playfully.

"Hey now," Eleazar said with a quiet chuckle, "save it for the men who think they are better than we are."

"Was that supposed to be an insult, Eleazar? Because that was lame if that be the case," Carlisle chuckled, "and here I thought I'd taught you boys better than that."

"Oh, the old Carlisle is back!" Benjamin exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with glee.

Carlisle merely laughed. I hadn't heard that laugh in a while. It was exhilarating. We nodded to each other and our other brothers and then loosened our shirts so that we would be able to move easier.

Pastor Webber clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention, "Alright, so we have Jacob Black's team," cheers erupted from the crowd, "we also have Mike Newton's team. Aro Volturi's team, and finally the Cullen brothers."

The girls whooped and hollered for us. Rosalie even whistled loudly and Emmett blushed.

"I truly hope this does not turn into a brawl," Carlisle said as Pastor Webber raised his gun over head to give the starting shot, "but if it does—do not count me a hypocrite for making you promise not to fight this morning. But truthfully, that Aro said some very unpleasant things to my Esme while you were all off pining away for those girls," he gritted his teeth, "no one tries to make lewd advances on my wife—and gets away with it."

His assertion was punctuated by the starting shot bursting from the barrel and we all pounced on our work.

We jumped over the wooden framework and Emmett, Garrett and I hoisted the large frame up high.

Mike Newton, tired of being laughed at by my burly brother, threw a hammer at him. I half expected Emmett to lunge at the little jerk but he didn't he simply went back to nailing siding to the framework. He banged his hammer too forcefully against the wood

"Emmett, don't break it," I scolded, putting another board up.

"I'm just pissed," Emmett muttered.

"Yeah I saw that Newton chuck a hammer at you," I smirked, "I'm surprised he wasn't ground into dust between those two meaty paws of yours."

"Yeah well, Benjamin told me to save my energy," Emmett said, and then threw a glance over his shoulder at Rosalie. "I didn't want her to see me half-crazy beating the tar out of some guy, either."

"I know what you mean," I agreed, thinking only of Alice.

Emmett nodded and kept hammering.

And then suddenly all heck broke loose. I didn't see how it started all I know was that Benjamin was on James Whalen's back and Edward was fighting against one of Jacob Black's cronies. Emmett tossed his hammer over his shoulder and went in search of Royce King.

I shrugged, not exactly caring if Alice saw me fighting or not. It was a good full-on brawl and I needed a work out. Not really having any specific target, I went through the crowd helter-skelter.

Somehow we ended up back to back in the middle of the floor and then the walls collapsed around us.

Emmett sighed, "Oh God, we're so screwed." He said as we all assessed the damage.

I leapt from the damage and went to Alice's arms.

"I'm sorry, Ali, I didn't mean to do this—I hope you're not upset!" I whispered into her soft hair.

She smiled against the side of my neck, "I thought it was rather manly, actually. I was quite impressed."

I chuckled, such an amazing little girl.

* * *

**Two Hours' Traffic asked for the barn-raising from one of the boys' point of view, and so I did Jasper. **

**Just a reminder: Requests for outtakes are closed, I want to focus more of my time on the sequel!! Thanks!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! We broke 400 reviews for this story on the last outtake! How awesome is that?!**


	39. Outtake 8

**Barn-Raising: Rosalie POV**

I stared in awe as Emmett rolled up his sleeves past the elbow and cracked his thick neck. The wide muscles of his shoulders bunching and hardening as he loosened up.

"Like what you see?" He asked with a smile.

I tried not to blush and pursed my lips, "No, not at all." Goodness, what a lie.I looked down at my hands and studied my fingernails. One of Emmett's thick, warm fingers pushed my chin up and I was forced to look at him.

"What's the matter, beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes, beautiful," Royce sneered as he came up behind Emmett, "What is the matter?"

I stared at him, praying that he would just leave us alone. He wouldn't, "Rose Petal, who is this?"

I pulled away from Emmett, not meeting his bemused gaze. "Royce this is Emmett Cullen," I flinched at what I would say next, "Emmett this is Royce King…my fiancé."

Royce came to sit beside me on the wooden bench and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I tried to convey to Emmett that I was sorry but he just looked at me forlornly an walked away. I wanted to cry.

"What was that all about, love," Royce asked, wrapping his free hand around my wrist like a shackle.

I stood and tried to pull away from him.

He grabbed one of the back pleats of my dress. It made me extremely uncomfortable and the fear prickled along my spine.

I yanked my dress free and started to walk towards the trees, anything to get away from him.

He followed behind me and caught me by the waist. I tried to jerk myself free but he forced his lips to the side of my neck. It was sloppy and wet and disgusting. My stomach was rolling around and I had to swallow down a gag.

"No, Royce, let go of me," I said, terrified.

"No, Petal, you've got it all wrong, I saw the way you danced with that big oaf; you need to be punished," he retorted his fingers digging into my waist.

"You leave Emmett out of this, he's a kind and gentle man; something you will never be!" I said in a rush, not wanting Royce to hurt Emmmett.

"You're so silly to think, my Rose, that I would leave him out of this. He's the one who has made the mistake of messing around with my girl." He spun me around and tried to work at the top buttons of my blouse. His other hand anchored me at the waist.

"I'm only yours because my father said so!" I cried, "And what if I wanted him to 'mess around' with me?"

Royce angrily shoved one of his hands down the collar of my dress and I fought hard against him. My eyes closed but suddenly Royce was ripped away from me and a hot, thick pressure wrapped itself around my waist. Emmett stood in front of me glaring at Royce.

"Now," he said in a dangerously calm voice, "the only reason I'm not beating you to a bloody, pleading pulp is because I promised my older brother I wouldn't."

"You're just not man enough to do it," Royce challenged, pushing himself to his feet. I wanted to tell Emmett to stop, to not pick a fight with Royce but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"No, I'm man enough not to do it—at least not in a lady's presence."

And then Emmett was pulling me out of the woods and into the picnic area. He sat me down on a bench next to Esme. I knew that Royce was an awful, dirty man. But I never dreamed that Emmett would come to my rescue.

"Rosie, are you ok?" He asked, his voice was frightened but authoritative.

I nodded, still unable to speak. He cupped his hand against the side of my neck, "He will never hurt you again. I'm talking to your father about this betrothal. It cannot be that you are forever attached to a man like that."

"Oh Emmett," I sighed and tried to pull him into my arms. His big arms came around to my back and I was suddenly very afraid of what he could do to me with those arms. I pulled away hoping he would understand.

Emmett smiled reassuringly and I knew he understood exactly how I felt.

"Come on, Brother," one of his younger brothers said, coming up and eyeing me bemusedly, "We're about to start the barn raising!"

Emmett stood and brushed his fingers gently against my cheek, "Wish me luck, Rosie."

"Good luck," she whispered and tried to smile for him.

He grinned boyishly at me and went to go stand with his other brothers.

They all stood up in front of us and talked for a little bit before turning and looking directly at us women. Emmett loosened his collar once more and I felt my stomach knot. It should be a crime to look that good.

All of my girl friends gasped a little and Carmen, looking at Esme, stuttered, "Are they always this….uh…intense?"

Esme laughed, unfazed, "Yes they usually are intense, but I do believe they are trying to impress you young ladies."

Carmen started to fan herself with her hand, she blew out her breath, "Well, it's working."

We giggled and then looked at the Cullens and sighed. So handsome.

One of Emmett's blonde brothers looked over at us and winked. Kate blushed crimson, which made us all giggle even more. I guess I knew which Cullen brother had captured her attention.

Kate pressed the palms of her hands to her overheated cheeks, "Oh I don't even know what to do with myself, he's just so…" Her voice trialed off into a girlish sigh.

I scoffed, feeling a little more feisty than I had in a while, "Oh I'd know exactly what to do with myself, but I wouldn't mind one of those Cullens helping."

"Rosalie Hale!" Bella called scandalized, she slapped my arm.

I laughed, "Don't be naïve Bella, just look at them."

Bella looked over at the red-haired one and blushed bright red.

"Bella, you look ripe enough to pick," Alice commented, laughter bubbled to her lips and she let out a stray giggle.

Bella hung her head and sighed. Her cheeks superheated.

Pastor Webber clapped his thick hands together to get everyone's attention, "Alright, so we have Jacob Black's team," Bella clapped politely and Alice and I glared at her. She looked back and shrugged, "We also have Mike Newton's team," barely nobody cheered for that poor sap and we laughed, "Aro Volturi's team, and finally the Cullen brothers."

We cheered as loudly as we could. I pressed my thumb and forefinger to my lips and wolf whistled at Emmett. He turned to stare at me before laughing.

Pastor Webber raised his gun over his head and shot the starting shot.

Both blonde-haired brothers and Emmett all leaped over the pre-made wooden frames and lifted them up as the other brothers nailed them down.

Emmett kept laughing at Mike Newton's team—and I didn't blame him. The poor idiot kept dropping his wall.

Suddenly Mike Newton's hammer flew through the air and hit my Emmett in the shoulder. I was outraged and was about to stand up and plow that evil little cretin into the ground, but Alice grabbed my elbow and yanked me back down to the bench.

"Don't get involved," she hissed, "let him take care of it!"

He growled at her, but stayed seated nonetheless.

I was too busy paying attention to Emmett that I didn't see exactly what happened but suddenly James had Edward pinned to the ground and Emmett's littlest brother was jumping on James' back. Emmett tossed his hammer over his shoulder and said something to another brother and went after Royce.

Royce looked as if he'd seen a ghost and then Emmett punched him and he passed out.

Bella jumped up as Edward was being punched and called his name. Alice grabbed her as she did me and pulled her back down.

Alice shook her head vigorously, "Let him handle it."

"I'd rather handle it myself," Bella growled.

"I'm sure Edward will protect himself," Esme said knowingly, almost reluctantly.

Emmett and his brothers were all backed into the center of the barn when all of the walls collapsed. Emmett said something quietly and then jumped over the wreckage.

He walked forward and looked at me.

"Sorry for ah, punching that jerk—but I couldn't help myself," he said sheepishly.

I smiled at him and grabbed him by the collar, "I don't mind at all," I breathed, "Thank you for it!"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Everything will work out, I promise Rosie. We'll figure something out."

"I know," I said, quickly giving him a chaste peck on the lips. "I know."

* * *

**Requested by musicforlife. I hope you like it!**

**This is the second to last outtake--if you guys want I could post the last outtake today or tomorrow. The first person to tell me when they want the final outtake posted gets it posted when they want as well as a shout-out in my next author's note! Hooray for shout-outs! (Lame prizes, I know.)**

**I NEED YOUR HELP! So, I have no clue what to name the sequel for this story. :P How sad is that. But, that is why I need your help. Even if you can't come up with a name--at least help me brainstorm. I don't want something hokey, but I do want something that you'll be able to tell right away that it's the sequel to 7B47B. I could just do 7B47B 2. But that's lame. Who wants to read a story called that? So please just give me suggestions or help or support or whatever. Thanks guys!**


	40. Outtake 9

**The Fathers' Arrival**

**Tia David**

Benjamin and I had been talking through the barn roof for almost half the day now. We made plans for our wedding—for our future together. Heck, we even got so bored we started coming up with names for our future children.

I knew we were far too young to even be thinking about that. But still, we were bored and didn't want to part from each other.

I longed to sit up with him on the barn roof. But he said that if Carlisle saw me up there with him we would both be in trouble.

No matter how much I missed my parents, I couldn't convince myself that going back to the town was a good idea. I wanted to see my parents so badly, but I never wanted to be parted from Benjamin.

He was like air to me, water when I was thirsty—my warmth when I was cold.

"Benjamin?" I asked softly, "I don't really want to go back."

"I know, my dear," he replied softly, peaking down at me through the uneven rafters of the barn roof.

He snapped up straight and I clenched my lips closed.

I could hear Carlisle and Garrett talking. Garrett was pouting on the porch and it served him right—he was stupid and didn't care if Kate was upset or not. I was just glad that Benjamin had enough sense to have proposed to me sooner rather than later.

"And what about you?" I heard Carlisle say louder, undoubtedly address Benjamin.

"Oh, I'm looking for Tia," I said rather confidently. I tried to stop from snickering.

"Sure you are," Carlisle said. I crossed my fingers and hoped that Carlisle didn't search the barn himself.

He didn't.

I could hear the ruckus going on as Benjamin slid off the roof—but I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I could hear my daddy's voice yelling at Benjamin and my stomach dropped.

Why was Father here? Of all places and of all times?

I tried to come down from the loft quietly, hoping that I could see what was amiss.

* * *

**Kate Tolstoy**

I sat with my back against the window frame, staring out at the bright green pines. Tears washed over my cheeks because I couldn't get over the fact that Garrett was a thick-headed pig. And I loved him.

But that didn't change that he was thick-headed.

Esme came and knocked on the door, and opened it sticking her head in. I didn't look at her.

"Kate?" She asked.

I continued to glare out the window.

She came and sat beside me on the window sill and smoothed my hair away from my face, as my mother would if she were here.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly.

"I don't want to go home," I mumbled my face buried in my elbows, resting on my bent knees.

Esme rubbed my shoulder blades and frowned a little, "Why don't you want to go home."  
"Because I'm going to go home a sad old spinster while everyone else is betrothed to be married," I said hurriedly.

"Oh, Honey, is this because Garrett hasn't proposed to you yet?" Esme asked sweetly.

I flinched away from her.

"Kate, it's not because he doesn't love you, it's because he's waiting until the right time," she tried to tell me.

"The right time?" I asked, trying to swallow my fury, "It was never the right time with him!"

Esme sighed and touched my hair gently before leaving the room.

I groaned and banged my head against the window. I shouldn't have snapped at Esme. Stupid Garrett who makes me so mad I'm mean to people I care about….stupid man.

I sighed when I heard Carlisle call for everyone.

I got up and walked onto the porch, trying very hard not to stare at Garrett who was standing there as well.

Carlisle was yelling to Bella and Alice—happy little girls, I snorted—but I was too busy watching Garrett hitch the horses.

Handsome insufferable man.

When he and Emmett were done hitching the horses, I went and sat in the wagon—resigned to just go home.

I watched as those traitorous Cullen brothers all one-by-one dragged my best friends out into the open, like animals to the slaughter.

"Kate?" I heard a very familiar voice say.

"Papa?" I asked, whirling around as I heard the other wagons of angry fathers pull towards the cabin.

"Katrina, you come with me right this moment," he said, his blue eyes flashing.

I jumped from the wagon and took my father's hand, "Just take me home, Papa."

My father nodded, and something in my voice must have told him not to argue or ask questions.

* * *

**Carmen Vega**

I pressed myself tightly against Eleazar's side, half on top of him and pressed against the wall. We had found a comfortable hiding place in the root-cellar. It always seemed larger until the both of us were smashed in there together.

"Whose idea was this?" I asked, giggling against Eleazar's shoulder.

He chuckled, and wound his arms tighter around me. We were sitting, his legs bent up and me in the crook of his body. Despite the confined space—it was rather comfortable. "I do believe this way your idea, my love."

I laughed, "Oh, yeah."

"So how long do you think this will last?" He asked with a sigh.

I groaned and pressed my face into his neck, "Don't think like that, Eleazar. Maybe Carlisle will give up and let us all stay longer."

"Maybe," he said, "but even if he doesn't—we'll still be together. I'll talk to your father and we'll start planning our wedding."

I squealed. Our wedding! "What do you want your dress to look like?" He asked, taking me out of my wedding-induced reverie.

"Oh I don't know," I sighed blissfully, "White, maybe lace? Would you like to see me in lace?"

He bit his lip and I was afraid he'd say no. "I think I'd like that quite a bit," he said huskily.

I blushed and tucked my head under his chin. He started to braid the hair that hung into the small of my back.

We could hear Carlisle yelling at everyone to come out.

"I don't think so, Carlisle," he yelled back in a whisper.

I giggled and slapped him on the chest.

I could hear Edward and Jasper yelling at Bella and Alice.

"Don't you dare drag me out there and make a spectacle out of us," I warned in a deadly calm voice, lifting my chin up so he could see me glare.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied and tipped his chin down so he could kiss me on the mouth.

I sat up straight as one of the louder voices reached me.

"That's the sheriff!" I said, trying to sit up from my awkward position on Eleazar's lap.

"What?" Eleazar demanded, "It can't be!"

"Yes it is!" I countered, "Who else would be yelling at Edward, listen!!"

I rolled off him and out of the root-cellar. I peaked around the corner of the house and suddenly felt someone yank on my arms. I cried out and looked up to see my father staring at me.

"Carmen!" He scolded, "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing, Papa! I promise; we just got stuck up here!"

"I'm sorry sir, this is all my fault," Eleazar said stepping up behind me, and putting a protective hand against my waist.

My father stared at Eleazar over my shoulder, I turned and put a hand on Eleazar's chest, "Papa, I went with him willingly. I love him."

My father looked like I had given him a heart-attack. I pulled away from Eleazar and hugged my father tightly, "Don't be angry. Please, please. I love him, I want to be with him."

"I know, _mi hija,_" he said with a smile, and I smiled back, "He better treat you right then."

My heart stopped and I did a double-take. Did he just approve of our marriage? "Papa…?" I said, my mouth suddenly dry.

He kissed my forehead and then shook Eleazar's hand. My vision had gotten all fuzzy around the edges and I could feel Eleazar steering me towards his brothers and my friends and I could hear Pastor Webber start the ceremony. I could hear Kate and Garret finally getting their act together—but all I was really paying attention.

I was, however, paying attention to Eleazar and the enraptured look he had on his face. And the way his hand felt in mine.

It wasn't the wedding I planned on—I don't think any of us girls planned on having a spur-of-the-moment wedding like that. But I wouldn't have traded it for the world. Because I finally belonged to Eleazar and he to me.

* * *

**For garnetred! I hope you like it.**

**Onlycullensforme was the first to review the last outtake and she said to post this outtake today. So here it is. **

**Anyways, Tia's is really short because I was feeling uncreative...and only Carmen's POV has the wedding because I was not going to write pretty much the same scene three times. I hope you guys all like this, though. :)**

**THIS IS THE LAST OUTTAKE. NO MORE. **

**Please help me with suggestions on the title for the Seven Brides Sequel!!**


	41. Sequel

**Hello My Faithful Readers!!**

**I'm sure you've all been waiting with baited breath for this update—so here it is! I feel like it's been forever since I first started writing Seven Brides for Seven Brothers back in the fall, and I never expected it to get such a great reception on this website! I feel truly blessed that you all have liked this corny, little story so much! **

**The sequel to 7B47B has finally been posted! I'll tell you now; it's going to be interesting. It's going to visit Carlisle and his family in about sixteen year's time—and Esther is garnering more male attention than her father could want. **

**I know I originally said that I was going to do seven separate one-shots of each family in several years time; but, every time I sat down to write those, it just didn't feel right, I kept coming back to one particular plotline and as much as I hated that plot I loved it also.**

**I told my older sister about it and she instantly shot me down, told me it was a bad idea, just stick with the one-shots. But I couldn't do that. I'd already gotten it into my head that this certain plot would work.**

**Now, I know you're probably thinking, 'What the heck is she talking about?!' Well, that's the point. This is meant to be cryptic because, well do I really need a good reason? I don't think so. Besides, this gives more incentive to go read the sequel! **

**I'm kind of worried you all are going to hate the sequel and it will get a Breaking Dawn-like reception. You either love it or hate it. Quite honestly, I don't care if people hate it and think I'm dumb and that the sequel sucks—just if you hate it, don't tell me. I don't want to hear it. **

**That having been said, if you love it. Awesome! I love this story. It's been really hard to write, and I'm not completely done with it, but I love it nonetheless. It's not going to be epically long like 7B47B was; it'll probably be only 10 chapters or so (unless I get really carried away). **

**Oh! I almost forgot, thank you so much to everyone who suggested names for the sequel, I finally settled on a name, I don't think I chose one specifically but a lot of people gave me some awesome suggestions. You guys rock! Thank you so much.**

**So without further ado, go check out **_**7 Futures for 7 Families**_**! **

**-voi ch'intrate**


End file.
